<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DOOMSTEAM by NiFuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668454">DOOMSTEAM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiFuu/pseuds/NiFuu'>NiFuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Partners, Humor, Irony, M/M, Powerful Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiFuu/pseuds/NiFuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass meine zwei besten Auroren unfähig sind, Professionalität zu wahren und ihren verdammten Job zu tun und nein – sparen sie sich ihr Grinsen! Seit Jahren geht dieser Mist jetzt schon und es reicht mir! Sie wollen neue Partner? Hervorragend! Wie es aussieht, sind gerade zwei Stellen frei geworden. Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter – ich gratuliere. Ab sofort sind sie ein Team.»  (Eine absurde Anreihung für sich abgeschlossener Fälle)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo zusammen! </p><p>Eine übertriebene Story für zwischendurch, die unregelmässig upgedatet werden wird. Meist aus Harrys Sicht, aber es wird immer am Kapitelbeginn noch stehen. </p><p>Der Einzige Handelsstrang ist, das es kaum einen gibt – lediglich zwei erfolgreiche, charakterstarke Auroren, die sich durch mal mehr, mal weniger skurrile Fälle schlagen. Vom Prolog und dem ersten Kapitel abgesehen, ist jedes weitere, ein für sich abgeschlossener Fall und sollte es doch mal einen Zweiteiler geben, wird er höchstens eine Woche auf sich warten lassen – versprochen. </p><p>Wichtig scheint mir noch zu erwähnen, dass die Story nicht Betagelesen ist, bei Rechtschreibfanatikern, dürfte das zu einem Problem werden – sorry dafür. </p><p>Pairing im späteren Verlauf der Geschichte: DM x HP</p><p>Viel Spass beim Lesen!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong> <span class="user_bold">Prolog</span> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em> <span class="user_italic">Büro des Headaurors, 28. September 2013 – Robards Gawain</span> </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>In dem Moment, indem seine geschätzte Sekretärin ihm mitteilte, dass Anderson ihn zu sprechen wünschte, beschlich ihn eine gewisse Vorahnung – und er sollte recht behalten. An Tagen wie diesen fragte er sich, ob er seinen Anstellungsvertrag hätte gründlicher durchlesen sollen, doch selbst nachdem er dies vor Jahren, <em><span class="user_italic">nach</span> </em>Jahren, nachgeholt hatte, stand da nichts im Kleingedruckten von Kleinkindererzieher oder Babysitter.<br/><br/>Sich die Schläfen massierend, lauschte er Andersons heissblütigem Dialog, ehrlich erstaunt, zu wie vielen, verschiedenen Synonymen, im Bezug auf seinen Aurorenpartner, der für gewöhnlich so wortkarge Mann, imstande war. Wenn die Partnerschaft auch sonst ein Misserfolg war, so hatte sie doch die Vokabulare Kreativität in ihm erweckt. «-und er hat einfach <em><span class="user_italic">nichts</span> </em>getan! Ich hätte <em><span class="user_italic">tot</span> </em>sein können! Man muss sich auf seinen Partner verlassen können, aber dieser arrogante Adelsprimate hat keinen – aber sowas von <em><span class="user_italic">absolut</span> gar <span class="user_italic">keine</span><span class="user_italic">n</span> </em>– Sinn, für eine gut geölte Partnerschaft!»<br/><br/>Seufzend nahm Robards die Hände herunter und verschränkte sie auf dem Tisch. Er wies dem jüngeren Still zu sein und sein Blick suchte den seines Partners, der scheinbar unbeteiligt, aber furchtbar vornehm, im Holzstuhl neben Anderson posierte. «Und was haben Sie dazu zu sagen, Mister Malfoy?»<br/><br/>Dessen ruhiger Blick beendete die Musterung der Ornamente verzierten Decke und fand den seinen. Eine Augenbraue hob sich galant in die Höhe. «Ich bin kein Mechaniker Sir, aber selbst ohne dessen Fachwissen weiss ich, dass der Vorfall nicht aus dem Beschuldigtem Mangel an Unzulänglichkeit entstanden ist. Mister Anderson wies mich an, Stellung zu beziehen, bis er ein Statusupdate geben würde. Das habe ich getan.»<br/><br/>Also hatte Anderson tatsächlich gedacht, es wäre eine gute Idee, diesmal selbst die Planung zu übernehmen. Törichter Junge – er hätte es besser wissen sollen. Malfoy war ein Aristokrat, die bekannterweise recht <em><span class="user_italic">bescheidene</span> </em>Handlanger abgaben.<br/>Wutentbrannt sprang Anderson auf, dabei verabschiedete sich sein demolierter Umhang mit einem lauten <span class="user_italic">Ratsch</span> und der daran haftende Russ breitete sich, einer schwarzen Wolke gleich, im Raum aus. Dabei hatte Robards erst vor drei Stunden seinen prachtvollen Mahagonitisch neu gewachst… Einmal in seinem Leben, wollte man sich etwas gönnen, das mühsam angesparte Geld in etwas freudbringendes investieren und was war das Ergebnis? Untergebene ohne jegliche Achtung vor seinen Räumlichkeiten.<br/><br/>«Und es kam dir nicht in den Sinn,», zeterte Anderson motiviert los, «ich weiss nicht? Vielleicht nach der ersten Stunde mal zu schauen, wo ich bleibe? Nein? Auch nicht nach dem verheerenden Knall, den selbst die Queen aus dem Bett geworfen haben dürfte?», wütend deutete er mit ausgestrecktem Finger, an dessen blutverschmierter Kuppe ein halber Nagel fehlte, auf den Blonden.<br/><br/>Dessen Nase kräuselte sich leicht im Anblick des unmanierlich gehobenen Fingers und Robards entfloh ein schweres Seufzen. «Ich habe mich an Ihre Anweisung gehalten, Mister Anderson. Entweder sie gewöhnen sich eine präzisere Formulierung an oder überdenken einmal ihre Fähigkeiten, die sie offenkundig falsch eingeschätzt haben. Das einzige, dass sie mir anlasten können, ist, dass ich unglücklicherweise in ihre Begabung vertraut habe, sich der ungewissen Situation erfolgreich zu stellen.»<br/><br/>Im nächsten Moment wendete sich der erzürnte Auror ihm zu, stemmte seine Arme auf die bis dato makellose Oberfläche seines Schatzes und funkelte ihn mit irrem Blick an. «Ich werde <em><span class="user_italic">keine</span> </em>weitere Sekunde mehr, mit diesem ignoranten Artikelscheisser zusammenarbeiten! Ich will einen neuen Partner!», und um seiner Forderung den richtigen Nachhall zu verleihen, schlug er mit der flachen Hand im Takt seiner Worte auf das Holz, das einfach nur zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort war. Eine Situation, in derer sich leider viel zu viele Opfer wiedersahen. <br/>Auf Robards wütenden Blick hin, wich Anderson erschrocken zurück – plötzlich wieder im Bewusstsein, dass er hier seinen Vorgesetzten traktierte. Damit hätte Robards zwar leben können, schliesslich hatte sein Ego, seit Anbruch der Malfoy und Potter Ära, einiges an Dämpfern kassiert, nicht jedoch mit der unbegründeten Gewalt gegenüber seines Mobiliars.<br/><br/>«Ich meine- es-  ich- es tut mir leid Sir. Mein Verhalten ist nicht zu entschuldigen, aber ich wäre heute fast in einem riesigen Offen ertrunken,», Malfoys Augenverdrehen bei den Worten sah er glücklicherweise nicht, «und ich habe eine Frau zuhause. Das ist nicht tragbar Sir.», deutet er eine leichte Verneigung an – seinem üblichen Selbst gewichen, sofern man von den zitternden Händen absah.<br/><br/>Es war traurig. Anderson war schon immer einer seiner liebsten Auroren gewesen: Anständig, mit der richtigen Ruhe für ihre Arbeit, kam mit allen aus und seine Umgangsformen, dank der adeligen Herkunft mütterlicherseits, lagen klar über dem Durchschnitt.<br/>Aus diesem, in Anbetracht der Situation recht fahlen Grund, hatte Robards sich eingebildet, dass er mit Malfoy klarkommen würde – der kam schliesslich aus vergleichsweise ähnlichen Verhältnissen und wurde nicht müde zu beklagen, welch Sittenzerfall in ihrem Department herrschte. <br/>Robards hatte Merlin um Beistand und seinen Segen ersonnen – vergebens. Und langsam gingen ihm die Optionen aus.</p><p>Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb er den Nebel aus seinem Kopf. «Natürlich. Sie werden einen neuen Partner zugeteilt bekommen. Gehen sie zur Krankenstation und melden Sie sich anschliessend nochmals bei mir.», wiess er ihm die Tür.<br/><br/>«Vielen Dank Sir!», salutierte er – Tränen der Erleichterung in seinen braunen Augen schimmernd.<br/><br/>Schweigend bedachte Robards seinen Angestellten mit neutralem Blick, den dieser in gleicher Manier erwiderte, kaum das Anderson, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds, die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte. «So kann das nicht weitergehen Mister Malfoy.», begann er, «Das war nun ihr elfter Partner in diesem Jahr» «Zehnter.», wurde er unterbrochen.</p><p>«Wie bitte?», hielt er verdattert inne.</p><p>«Anderson war mein zehnter Partner in diesem Jahr, Sir. Miss Wicki sah sich der Position weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden inne und fungierte daher nie als mein Partner, sondern als Aushilfe.»<br/><br/>Fassungslos sass er da.<br/>Diese Frechheit, in Anbetracht ihrer Stellungen, suchte ihresgleichen. Da schlug er sich seit Jahren, nahezu monatlich, mit diesem Mist herum, wobei er unzählige andere, durchaus <em><span class="user_italic">wichtigere</span> </em>Dinge, zu erledigen hatte und dann durfte er sich auch noch solche Sprüche anhören! Gerade wollte Robards dem Grund für die eine Hälfte seiner grauen Haare, ins nächste Jahrhundert fluchen, ihn zu Überstunden in Rekordhöhe verdonnern und an den Schreibtisch verbannen, da ging die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen auf und die anderen fünfzig Prozent, für den frühzeitig ergrauten Schopf, stürmten sein Büro.</p><p>«Ich will einen neuen Partner!!»<br/><br/>Es war tatsächlich einer <em><span class="user_italic">dieser</span> </em>Tage… Er hätte heute Morgen einfach im Bett bleiben sollen. Schon hämmerte der nächste Kunde die Hände auf sein schlecht investiertes Geld – eine verfluchte Stahlplatte mit Nieten hätte er sich anschaffen sollen! Wasser lief die angespannten Arme hinunter und bildete eine Pütze, die sich mit dem Russ seines Vorgängers vermischte. Es würde eine Ewigkeit dauern, diese Flecken herauszukriegen! Wo blieb die Achtung vor dem einzigen Kunstobjekt in dem ganzen, verdammten Gebäude?!<br/><br/>«Verdammt noch mal Potter! Ich habe ihnen schon <em><span class="user_italic">tausendmal</span> </em>gesagt, dass sie nicht einfach hier reinplatzen können!»«Wenn ich warte, bis sie hier fertig sind, wird Henning aber beendet haben, was Voldemort begonnen hat!» Fantastisch – das mit dem Namen hatte er auch immer noch nicht gelernt.<br/><br/>«Hei!», mischte sich Beschuldiger ein, der mit etwas Abstand gefolgt war. Es war alles, was er herausbrachte, ehe Harry abrupt herumfuhr und dabei den Blick auf ein tellergrosses Loch in seiner Uniform preisgab, dass seinen Rücken zierte. Die freigelegte Haut war von schwarzen Adern überwuchert – ein Fluch der schmerzhaften Sorte.<br/><br/>«<em><span class="user_italic">Hast</span> </em>du, oder <span class="user_italic">hast</span> du <em><span class="user_italic">nicht</span></em>, die Falle ausgelöst, die mich zum Fenster hinaus, mitten in den Fluss befördert hat? Aus dem <em><span class="user_italic">dritten</span> </em>Stock! Was mir, und dass nur nebenbei bemerkt, das Schienbein gebrochen hat! Oder warte – hat das vielleicht in <em><span class="user_italic">irgendeiner</span> </em>Form zu deinem <em><span class="user_italic">genialen</span> </em>Plan gehört?»<br/><br/>«Das war keine Absicht, ich wollte nur helfen!», verteidigte sich der Jüngere wild gestikulierend.<br/><br/>«Helfen am Arsch! Ich habe dir eine einfache, klare Anweisung gegeben: Sichere den Eingang und halte die Stellung, Zwecks eventueller Verfolger.», knurrte Potter, während er nahe an den grösseren herantrat, der völlig unbeschadet dastand.<br/><br/>«Aber der Sensor hat Alarm geschlagen!»<br/><br/>«Natürlich hat er das! Es lag ein Fluch auf dem verdammten Teppich und um das zu wissen, brauchte ich keinen neumodischen Scheissdreck!», dabei riss er besagten Dreck, in Form eines Monokels, von Hennings Gesicht.<br/><br/>«Ey! Weisst du wie viel mich das gekostet hat?!» Ach, die Jugend – noch so ungeschickt in ihrem Übermut, dass sie eine Tretmine nicht erkannten, ehe sie den Fuss von ihr nahmen…<br/><br/>«Vermutlich genauso viel, wie den Reporter die Story über diesen Zwischenfall – um einiges weniger, wenn ich ihn zusätzlich ein Bild von meinem Rücken schiessen lasse!»<br/><br/>Daraufhin wich sämtliche Farbe aus Hennings Gesicht, der anfangs hellauf begeistert war, seinem Idol beizustehen und nun die Schattenseiten, eines berühmten Partners erkannte.<br/>Es dauerte einen Moment bis Robards merkte, dass das nicht der Grund war. Nun ja – nicht nur. «Es reicht Potter!», schritt er bestimmt ein und riss besagten aus seiner blinden Wut. Henning schnappte nach Luft, von dem Bann erlöst, den Potters um sich greifende Aura heraufbeschworen und ihm wortwörtlich den Atem geraubt hatte.<br/>Es war eines der Übel, mit denen Robards sich arrangiert hatte. Auf der einen Seite, diente der wohl mächtigste Magier ihrer Zeit unter ihm, mit guten Instinkten und loyal bis zum bitteren Ende und auf der anderen, musste er ihn gelegentlich daran erinnern, dass Ausrasten zwar eine Option, jedoch keine angebrachte Problembewältigung war. Genauso, wie dass das Einhalten gewisser, amtlich vorgeschriebenen Abläufe nicht nur Richtlinien waren. Oder dass die Hierarchie ihres Departments nicht nur dem Anschein diente. Und… Nun ja – sie arbeiteten daran.  <br/><br/>«Raus.», knurrte Harry, den Arm auf die Tür gerichtet und ohne ein weiteres Wort, verzog sich der Neuling, wie es eine Ratte bei Sintflut nicht besser hinbekommen hätte. Nicht dass Robards etwas gegen den motivierten Jungspund hatte, leider war es nicht sein erster Ausrutscher und Harry hatte viel Geduld mit ihm bewiesen. Zusätzlich hätte die Aktion bei einem anderen Magier eventuell tödlich geendet und in Anbetracht von Harrys Rückens, konnte er ihm die Wut nachfühlen.<br/><br/>«Das ist immer noch <em><span class="user_italic">mein</span> </em>Büro Potter.», murrte Robards, wissend, dass er auf taube Ohren stiess.<br/><br/>«Sorry Chef, ich hätte ihm sonst den Hals umge-», er brach mitten im Wort ab, als sein Blick auf den Blonden viel, der nach wie vor unbeteiligt in seinem Stuhl thronte.<br/><br/>«Was machst du hier?», patzte er, ein Auge zuckend.<br/><br/>Malfoy schenkte ihm ein süffisantes Lächeln. «Ich hatte eine offizielle Unterredung mit Robards, als du hereingeplatzt bist. Immer noch ein Problem damit, dein Temperament im Zaun zu halten Potter?», spottete er und somit waren sie beim nächsten Kriegsgebiet angelangt. Er brauchte Ferien – fernab der Zivilisation und charakterstarken Bälgern.<br/><br/>«Halt die Klappe Malfoy. Immer noch unfähig einen Partner länger als vier Wochen zu halten? Denn das ist der einzige Grund, weshalb man dich hier <em><span class="user_italic">regelmässig</span> </em>antrifft.»<br/><br/>«Und du denkst, <em><span class="user_italic">du</span> </em>bist in der Position darüber zu urteilen?», quittierte er mit einem vielsagenden Blick zur Tür.<br/><br/>«Ruhe, alle beide!», schritt Robards ein. Er hatte endgültig genug.<br/><br/>«Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass meine zwei besten Auroren unfähig sind, Professionalität zu wahren und ihren verdammten Job zu tun und nein – sparen sie sich ihr Grinsen!», dass sich bei dem Kompliment auf ihre Gesichter geschlichen hatte, «Die besten Auroren sind nicht einen Pfifferling wert, solange sie unfähig sind, in einem Team zu agieren! Seit Jahren geht dieser Mist jetzt schon und es reicht mir! Sie wollen neue Partner? Hervorragend! Wie es aussieht, sind gerade zwei Stellen frei geworden. Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter – ich gratuliere. Ab sofort sind sie ein Team.», und er fragte sich, wieso er solange gebraucht hatte, diesen Schritt zu tun.<br/><br/>Es herrschte eisernes Schweigen und die entgleisten Gesichtszüge, verschafften ihm eine ungeahnte Genugtuung. «Sir, das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein.», war es Harry, der seine Worte als erster wiederfand.</p><p>«Da sind wir uns für einmal einig. Ich verbiete es mir, mit diesem überbewerteten Individuum zusammen zu arbeiten.»</p><p>«Sehe ich aus, als würde mich ihrer Meinung interessieren?», sah er sie verständnislos an und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger, als sie es wagten, ihre Münder zu öffnen. «Das hier steht nicht zur Debatte, es ist ein Befehl ihres <em><span class="user_italic">Vorgesetzten</span></em>. Mister Malfoy, sie werden Hennings alten Schreibtisch übernehmen. Potter, sie kümmern sich um den Fluch auf Ihrem Rücken. Ihnen bleiben vier Stunden, bevor sie beide sich ihrem neuen Fall widmen. Die Akte wird bis dahin im Fach liegen – da ist die Tür.» Sie schienen tatsächlich eine weitere Diskussion vom Zaun brechen zu wollen, was er mit einem mahnenden Blick unterband – er war immer noch der Leiter dieser Zentrale, Herrgott noch mal! <br/>Sichtlich unzufrieden entschwanden sie dem Büro, nicht ohne die Tür lautstark ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.<br/><br/>Ein sadistisches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge.<br/>Das versprach spannend zu werden. Entweder, sie würden beide in glorreichen Flammen untergehen, oder aber die Erfolgsquote, unter seinem Regime, auf ein noch nie dagewesenes Level bringen. Das Grinsen erstarb, als sein Blick auf die in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Oberfläche seines antiken Tisches viel. All die Arbeit und liebevolle Pflege – für nichts.<br/>Seufzend öffnete er die oberste Schublade und nahm das Pflegeset, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, zur Hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. T rugschluss E ines A lten M annes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hallo zusammen! </p><p>Ich wollte den Teil eigentlich früher hochladen, da er theoretisch noch zum Prolog gehört, aber mir fehlte die Zeit dazu – nun ja, lieber spät als nie!<br/>Und da ich gerade zusätzlich zum Schreiben motiviert wurde, danke ich an dieser Stelle der unglaublichen Kritzelmotte und widme ihr dieses bescheidene Kapitel. Du hättest mehr verdient ;) </p><p>Viel Spass beim Lesen!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p><strong> <span class="user_bold">T rugschluss E ines A lten M annes</span> </strong> </p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em> <span class="user_italic">Aurorenbüro H. Potter &amp; <strike>R. Henning</strike> D.A. Malfoy, 28. September 2013 – Harry Potter</span> </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Fassungslos stand Harry in <em><span class="user_italic">seinem</span> </em>Büro, dessen jetziger Zustand sich merklich von dem, aus seiner Erinnerung unterschied – was eine Zeitspanne von gerade mal drei Stunden ausmachte. «Was zum Teufel ist das hier?», entkam es ihm ungläubig, während seine Augen unschlüssig ab ihrem Ziel, wild umherschweiften.<br/><br/>Malfoy, der sich akkurat an Hennings altem Tisch niedergelassen hatte, blickte ungerührt über den Rand seiner Lesebrille, ohne auch nur den Kopf zu heben. «Es nennt sich Ordnung, Potter.», entgegnete er kühl und wandte seinen Fokus zurück auf die Akte in seinen Händen.<br/><br/>Sich aus seiner Starre reissend, schritt Harry zu seinem Tisch und begann eiligst, die Schubladen zu durchforsten. «Wo zum Teufel sind all meine Sachen?!»<br/><br/>«Da wo sie hingehören.»<br/><br/>Irritiert hob Harry den Kopf und schielte über die Tischplatte, auf der mindestens ein duzend Bilderrahmen fehlten. Malfoy deutete, ohne aufzublicken, in seine Richtung. Die Stirn runzelnd, drehte Harry sich um und erblickte- «Wo kommt die Kiste her?», denn die war bis vor drei Stunden noch <span class="user_italic">nicht</span> da gewesen. Was <span class="user_italic">da</span> gewesen war, war ein gemütliches Sofa, von dem nun jedoch jede Spur fehlte.<br/><br/>«Das ist eine Truhe Potter und angesichts der Zustände, die ich hier vorfand, hielt ich die Aufopferung, eines der verstaubenden Gegenstände in meinem Dachstock, für das kleinere Übel.»<br/><br/>«Und die Couch?»<br/><br/>«Entsorgt wegen Epidemie Gefahr, zudem ist das hier ein Büro; schlafen kannst du zuhause und zur Erholung steht ein ausreichlich versorgter Pausenraum zur Verfügung.»<br/><br/>«Das fasse ich einfach nicht!», fluchte Harry vor sich hin, während er in besagter Truhe sein sämtliches Eigentum wiederfand. Angefangen bei diversen Kleidungsstücken und endend bei seinen Fressvorräten – gesponsort von Ron, der immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, ihn hier alleine gelassen zu haben.<br/><br/>«Ja, dieses Gefühl ist mir bestens bekannt.»<br/><br/>«Oh nein!», wütend knallte er seinen Pokal, vom letzten Zentralenturnier, auf den Tisch, was Malfoy doch tatsächlich mit einem giftigen Blick quittierte.  «So läuft das nicht Malfoy! Mein Schreibtisch geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an! Mach auf deiner Seite des Büros was du willst, aber du kannst dich nicht hier einnisten und mir vorschreiben, wie ich meinen Arbeitsplatz zu gestalten habe!»<br/><br/>«Natürlich kann ich das.», wagte er ihm zu wiedersprechen. Galant erhob er sich aus seinem Drehstuhl, strich sich die Weste glatt und trat um den Tisch herum. Die Arme verschränkt, bäumte er sich vor Harry auf – dass ihm die Tränen nicht Flussartig über die Wangen liefen, bei der Verachtung, die aus seinen Augen triefte, war auch schon alles.<br/><br/>«Wo sind meine Akten und Berichte?», knurrte Harry, sich nicht von der Statur des anderen einschüchtern lassend – wäre ja noch schöner. Er war Staubmäusen begegnet, die beeindruckender gewirkt hatten.<br/><br/>«Wenn du diese erbärmliche Entschuldigung zusammengehefteter Blätter so nennen möchtest, <em><span class="user_italic">bitte</span> </em>– sie sind in den Aktenschränken. Falls sie dir in dem Chaos <em><span class="user_italic">verständlicherweise</span> </em>nie aufgefallen sind, sie stehen da an der Wand und wurden für die nach Datum und Alphabet sortierte Sammlung wichtiger Fallunterlagen, in sämtlichen Aurorenbüros eingeführt.», er nickte in gemeinte Richtung, ohne das es Harry interessiert hätte.<br/><br/>«Du verdammter Arsch! Da war ein System dahinter und es hat jahrelang hervorragend funktioniert! Lass deine Griffel von meinen Sachen Malfoy – letzte Warnung!»<br/><br/>Unbeeindruckt hob der eine Augenbraue im Spott. «Das hat nichts mit System zu tun. Glück – Potter. <span class="user_italic">Dumme</span><span class="user_italic">s,</span><span class="user_italic"> naives Glück</span>.», betonte er jedes Wort voller Hohn, «Dein jeher einziges Erfolgsgeheimnis.»<br/><br/>«Zieh deine Brille aus.», zischte Harry, sich der Wut vollkommen bewusst, die wie ein elektrisches Feld durch seinen ganzen Körper floss. Mit einem hatte der blonde Dreckskerl recht: seit sein magisches Potenzial mit jedem Jahr anwuchs, hatte er Schwierigkeiten damit, sein Temperament im Zaun zu halten. Leider war Malfoy der Einzige, der sich davon nie hatte beeindrucken lassen – so auch jetzt nicht. Kein Zucken ging durch seine Statur, die Mimik eisern, formten sich seine Augen zu dünnen Schlitzen. «Wieso sollte ich? Imponiert dir ihr intellektuelles Sinnbild?»<br/><br/>Der Tag war zu lange gewesen und seine ohnehin schon strapazierten Nerven am Ende. <em><span class="user_italic">Na</span><span class="user_italic"> immerhin ist er keine Frau</span></em>, dachte er noch, seine Prinzipien in den Wind schiessend und holte aus. Das nächste was er spürte, war Malfoys Kieferknochen, der unter seiner Faust knackste. Kaum eine Sekunde später, breitete sich ein ätzender Schmerz in seiner linken Seite aus, der sich rankenähnlich ausbreitete. Zischend stolperte Harry zurück und griff sich an die schmerzende Stelle.<br/>Wohlwollend besah er sich den Abdruck seiner Faust, in dem sonst so makellosen Gesicht, das ihm wutverzehrt entgegenloderte. Die Brille lag verkrümmt und auf halbem Weg zwischen ihnen.Von Harrys pulsierender Magie zurückgeworfen, stützte Malfoy sich an die Wand, den Zauberstab fest umschlossen, mit dem er eben noch einen Fluch auf Harry geworfen hatte. «Na warte…»</p><p>«Vergiss es Potter!», schon feuerte Malfoy den nächsten Fluch, doch diesmal war Harry gewappnet. Das Duell entbrannte.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Das Lied endete für sie beide im St. Mungos. Einige Brüche und Verbrennungen auf Malfoys Seite, Fluchwunden auf Harrys – schon wieder. Und zwar welche der eklig-fiesen Sorte. Der vermaledeite Bastard musste sich wieder einmal in alten, zerfallenden Büchern gewälzt haben!<br/>Was Harry an Kraft aufbrachte, machte Malfoy, wie die Schlange, die er war, mit Hinterlistigkeit weg und schlussendlich waren sie sich keuchend, in ihrem eigenen Blut suhlend, gegenübergestanden, als eine hysterische Sekretärin sie unterbrochen hatte.<br/>Die Standpauke von Robards, der mit zornesrotem Kopf in ihrem Krankenzimmer aufgetaucht war, würde ihn noch in seinen Alpträumen verfolgen. Es war nicht der erste Vorfall dieser Art gewesen, doch vermutlich hatte auch ihr Leiter einen <em><span class="user_italic">bescheidenen</span></em> Tag hinter sich – beinahe wäre sein Kopf geplatzt und er hätte sich zu ihnen legen können. Sie waren für den verbliebenen Abend freigestellt worden und unter Todes- wie auch Kündigungsandrohungen, für den nächsten Morgen beordert worden.<br/><br/>Nun sass Harry mit Ron und Hermine am Wohnzimmertisch, die ein Walkie-Talkie an ihren Hoodie gepinnt hatte, und nippte an seinem Whiskey.</p><p>«Kaum zu glauben...», fassungslos schüttelte sein Freund den Kopf, «Wie kommt Robards auf die dumme Idee, euch zwei in ein und dasselbe Zimmer zu stecken? Weisst du noch, das Freundschaftsspiel gegen das Hampshire-Departement? Ihr habt euch gegenseitig in Flammen gesteckt und ihr wart im <em><span class="user_italic">selben</span> </em>Team.», nahm er lachend ab der Erinnerung ein schluck seines Biers, «Er hätte es wissen müssen.» Was Ron einen langen Blick seiner Frau einbrachte. «Was?»</p><p>«<em><span class="user_italic">Er hätte es wissen müssen</span></em>.», äffte sie ihn, die Augen verdrehend nach, «<span class="user_italic">Wirklich</span> Ron?»<br/><br/>«Was? Was stimmt jetzt schon wieder nicht?», patzte er und die Spannung, die bereits unangenehm im Raum schwebte, als Harry ihn betreten hatte, entlud sich.<br/><br/>«Oh ich weiss nicht, <em><span class="user_italic">Schatz</span></em>… Man dürfte von Männern über dreissig doch erwarten, dass sie sich dementsprechend verhalten und ein Mindestmass an Verantwortung übernehmen.», entgegnete sie kühl, ehe sie aufstand und in die Küche verschwand. Fragend sah Harry ihn an und Ron warf murrend einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter. Seufzend beugte er sich zu ihm über den Tisch und winkte ihn näher.<br/><br/>«Ich habe sie heute mit den Kindern sitzen lassen, weil Fred die neuen Artikel testen wollte… Der Zufall wollte es, dass Rose ausgerechnet heute einen Fieberschub bekommen hat und Mione hat mir eine Eule geschickt, damit ich den Trank in der Apotheke abhole, aber der Brief ist einem Knallfrosch zum Opfer gefallen, ehe ich ihn lesen konnte und ich dachte mir, wenn es wichtig wäre, hätte sie einen Patronus geschickt.», zuckte er verloren mit den Schultern, «Mann war die sauer als ich ohne Fiebertrank nach Hause gekommen bin, und dann hatte die Apotheke natürlich schon zu…»<br/><br/>«Alter», lachte Harry, «Den Vogel hast du abgeschossen.» «Ja, hat er.», meldete sich Hermine zurück und setzt sich mit einem Whiskey in der Hand zu ihrem Mann.<br/><br/>«Ach komm schon Mione,», schlang er einen Arm um ihre Schulter, «ich habe mich schriftlich entschuldigt und die nächsten zwei Tage hast du frei – dank meiner Dummheit, kannst du endlich all die Bücher lesen, die ich dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe.», nuschelte er in ihr Ohr und küsste liebevoll ihre Wange.Schmunzelnd suchte Harry Hermines Blick, indem der Ärger sich durch ein freudiges Funken ersetzt hatte. Verstohlen zwinkerte sie ihm zu und er nahm einen Schluck, um sich vom Lachen abzuhalten.<br/><br/>«Und ich werde jede Sekunde davon geniessen.», schnurrte sie, denn Kuss erwidernd. «Aber ernsthaft Harry – es reicht schon, dass wir uns wegen deiner Fälle ständig um dich sorgen müssen, <em>bitte</em> nicht auch noch die Zeit dazwischen… <span class="user_italic">Bitte</span> Harry, benimm dich.»<br/><br/>Irritiert hielt er inne. Hatte er gerade… – ja, er hatte richtig gehört. «<em><span class="user_italic">Ich</span> </em>soll mich benehmen?»<br/><br/>«Ja?», verdrehte sie die Augen, «Wenn es um Malfoy geht, ist dein Temperament noch kürzer angebunden als sonst und ich würde dich in Zukunft nur ungern in Askaban besuchen, weil man seine Überreste von der Decke kratzen musste.»<br/><br/>Harry würde sich ja ab der Übertreibung nerven, leider war es rückblickend nicht ganz so unwahrscheinlich, wie er es sich gerne einredete. Geschlagen liess er sich zurück ins Polster sinken. «Keine Versprechungen, der Kerl treibt mich zur Weissglut – <em><span class="user_italic">aber</span></em>», unterband er seine Freundin rechtzeitig, «ich werde mir Mühe geben.»Zufrieden nickend lehnte sie sich zurück und enthielt sich dem weiteren Gespräch, indem Harry hauptsächlich mit Ron, über seinen neuen Partner lästerte.<br/>Hermine war die einzige ihres Trios, die über die letzten zehn Jahre ein beinahe freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu dem Arsch aufgebaut hatte. Sie gab zwar zu, dass es ihm an «<em><span class="user_italic">gewissen</span> </em>sozialen Aspekten fehlte», er dies jedoch mit Verstand und Profession auszugleichen vermochte. Fertiger Mist, wenn man ihn fragte, aber solange Ron ihm noch den Rücken stärkte, war alles in bester Ordnung - dafür hatte man schliesslich einen besten Freund.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>«<em><span class="user_italic">Das</span> </em>nennst du dir Mühe geben?», tadelnd und mit verschränkten Armen stand Hermine, am Morgen des nächsten Tages, an seinem Krankenbett, aus dem er in einer Stunde bereits entlassen werden würde – schätzungsweise, um sich ein völlig neues Niveau an Wutausbruch anzuhören. Neben ihr lachte Ron sich kaputt, beim Anblick der üppigen Verbände, mit denen Harry als Mumie jeden Kostümwettbewerb gewonnen hätte, würde man noch etwas Dreck auf die Bandagen schmieren.<br/><br/>«Ich habe nicht angefangen.», brachte er gepresst hervor und es stimmte! Diesmal war es Malfoy gewesen, der den ersten Stein geworfen hatte – wortwörtlich.<br/><br/><em><span class="user_italic">Einen verdammten</span> <span class="user_italic">Stein</span>! </em>Nur Gott wusste, woher und vor allem <span class="user_italic">warum</span> er das Teil hatte!<br/><br/>«Und das bringt dir jetzt was genau? Harry, du liegst im St. Mungos – zum zweiten Tag in Folge, ohne überhaupt die Zentrale verlassen zu haben!» Hermine hatte eine unglaubliche Begabung dafür, ihn mit wenigen Worten, zum Witz der Woche zu ernennen.<br/>Immerhin sah Malfoy nicht besser aus. Das war der Moment gewesen, indem Harry festgestellt hatte, dass der Stein verflucht gewesen war. Kaum das er ihn zum Absender zurückgeschleudert hatte – er den Schock in Malfoys Augen sah, dessen Schild ihm bei Harrys Kraft einen Dreck nutzte – war der beim ersten Hautkontakt violett angelaufen. Die darauffolgende Blasenbildung war kein schöner Anblick gewesen – nicht, dass es ihm selbst besser gestanden hätte.<br/><br/>«Ich <em><span class="user_italic">schwöre</span> </em>Hermine, ich habe keinen Plan, wie es so schnell ausarten konnte. In einem Moment habe ich das Büro mit besten Absichten betreten und im nächsten lag ich auch schon hier.» Er war sogar <em><span class="user_italic">extra</span> </em>früher ins Büro gegangen, damit er wenigstens noch in Ruhe seinem Schreibtisch zu altem Glanz verhelfen konnte – eine, wie er glaubte, beruhigende Massnahme.<br/>Ironischerweise, war vermutlich genau das sein Fehler gewesen, denn als er eintrat und Malfoy, der Arschkriecher, bereits mit Tee und Zeitung dasass, war sein Konzept zu Nichte gewesen.<br/>Spätestens bei dem überraschten und nicht minder abwertenden Kommentar über sein verfrühtes Erscheinen, war es mit Harrys Beherrschung vorbei gewesen. Zwar hatte er sich zur Ruhe gemahnt, doch der Zug raste bereits auf den Abgrund zu. Es brauchte lediglich ein paar weitere Wortwechsel und ein scheinbar bedrohliches Zucken seinerseits, da hatte Malfoy zum Stein gegriffen.<br/><br/>«Alter, Robards wird euch sowas von den Arsch aufreissen. Ich meine, das ist ein neuer Rekord für euch, keine zehn Minuten und auch noch vor Arbeitsbeginn!», grölte Ron und wäre es nicht um seinen Hals gegangen, er hätte mit gelacht.<br/><br/>«Ich weiss…», seufzte Harry.</p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>Der Begriff <em><span class="user_italic">wütend</span></em>, umschrieb den mächtigen Orkan an Zorn nicht annähernd, der sie in Robards Büro beinahe von den Füssen fegte. Sicher zwanzig Minuten schrie er sie an, ohne ihnen überhaupt einen Sitz angeboten zu haben und die feuchte Aussprache reichte locker über den ganzen Tisch. Mehrere Male ertappte Harry sich dabei, wie er sich die Spucke aus seinem Gesicht wischen wollte – nicht, dass er es getan hätte, beim kleinsten Wank befürchtete er, enthauptet zu werden. «-letzte Mal!! Noch eine, verdammte, verschissene, kleine Schramme, und sie beide fliegen hochkantig raus! Und glaubt nicht, dass es damit erledigt wäre – oh nein! Ich werde die Story so lange durch die Zeitungen zerren, bis auch der hinterletzte Bauerntölpel es ablehnen wird, einen von euch beiden Vollidioten einzustellen!! Ich gebe euch <em><span class="user_italic">genau</span> </em>fünf Stunden, um einen Fall abzuschliessen und solltet ihr das nicht hinbekommen, oder es wagen vorher im Krankenhaus zu landen – Gnade euch Merlin, ich werde euch eigenhändig euer Grab schaufeln lassen, in dem ich euch <em><span class="user_italic">zusammen</span> </em>und lebendig begraben werde!», brüllte er in einer Lautstärke, die Bären aus dem Winterschlaf geholt hätte, wären in der näheren Umgebung welche angesiedelt gewesen.<br/>Es war das langersehnte Ende, der ausführlichen Rede über Behandlungskosten, Verantwortung und das Ansehen ihres Berufstandes. Mit ähnlich charmanten Worten wurden sie entlassen und sie legten den Weg zu ihrem Büro in eisernem Schweigen zurück, wo sich jeder an seinen Tisch setzte.<br/><br/>Fünf Stunden - lächerliche <em><span class="user_italic">fünf</span> </em>Stunden! Sie hatten sich noch nicht mal in die Akte eingelesen und die Uhr tickte. Harrys Rekord lag bei fünf ein halb Stunden, Malfoys bei fünf ein Viertel, weil der Täter sich schlussendlich freiwillig eingeliefert hatte… Etwas das sie ihm gleich tuen konnten. Wenn sie eins waren, dann <em><span class="user_italic">geliefert</span></em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So und hier endet das Vorgeplänkel! Bis zum ersten Fall!<br/>Eure NiFuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eine Frage der Genetik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nach langem hin und her – dank drei Knackpunkten, die ich gefühlte hundertmal umgeschrieben habe, ist es endlich vollbracht. Das Kapitel dürfte auch der beste Beweis sein, dass die Kapitellänge von meinen spontanen Abschweifungen abhängt, sollte sich jemand daran stören, ich bin offen für Kritik, solange sie Sinn ergibt ;) </p><p>Es kommt zu einer blutigen Szene, aber da ich nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehe, bezweifle ich, dass es jemandem Alpträume bescheren sollte – Viel Spass beim Lesen!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="user_bold">Eine Frage der Genetik</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="user_italic">Aurorenbüro H. Potter &amp; D.A. Malfoy, 29. September 2013 – Harry Potter</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><em><span class="user_italic">Tick Tack Tick Tack</span></em>…<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Die Minuten verstrichen und Harry fragte sich, welcher sadistische Arsch auf die völlig stupide Idee gekommen war, tickende Uhren in die Aurorenbüros zu hängen. Es war das einzige Geräusch, das von den weissen Wänden wiederhallte und eine Sonate über ihr sinnloses Dasein taktete, während sie herausfanden, wer die Existenz des anderen besser verläugnen konnte. Harry lag vorn – aber das war nur seine eigene, bescheidene Meinung.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Die Fallakte lag unberührt in ihrem Fach. Derzeitig sah sie sich dem Posten des Trostpreises inne, der dem Verlierer ihres kleinen Wettstreites überreicht werden würde. Natürlich, objektiv betrachtet, wäre es in ihrem eigenen Interesse, sich schnellstmöglich an die Aufklärung zu machen, subjektiv hingegen…<span class="user_italic"> <em>Seid ihr Idioten</em>, </span>schallte seine Vernunft, die eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu Hermines lieblichen Stimmorgan hatte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Ein Klopfen an der Tür reihte sich in das Solo der Zeiger ein und zwang Harry zum Blinzeln, während Malfoys Auge leicht zuckte. Das arktische Starren hielt an und nach einem weiteren Klopfen ohne Antwort, ging der Ratsuchende nicht weg, sondern trat ein.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Genau das ist ihr Problem Anderson. Der Sinn gewisser Aktionen erschliesst sich ihnen einfach nicht. Wieso Zeit mit Klopfen verschwenden, wenn sie ohnehin unaufgefordert eintreten?», verlautete Malfoy kühl, ohne seinen Blick von Harry abzuwenden.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Präpotentes Ass…», murrte Anderson, ehe er lauter weiterfuhr, «Ich will nicht lange… bei was auch immer das hier werden soll, stören. Ich vermisse meinen Füller.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Präzisieren sie Anderson, sie nennen vielerlei Schreibutensilien ihr Eigen.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Den Glitzernden.» «Den <em><span class="user_italic">was</span></em>?!», rutschte es Harry heraus und fast hätte er ihren Wettstreit wegen <span class="user_italic">sowas</span> verloren.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ein Geschenk meiner Frau.», lächelte er ihm entgegen, ehe der nette Ausdruck entschwand, sowie sein Blick erwartungsvoll auf Malfoy viel, «Also?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Im Mülleimer.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ich wusste es! Du elender, affektierter W-», in dem Moment fing sich Robards Vorzeigejunge, in Sache respektvollen Umganges, wieder, atmete einmal laut durch und fuhr in ruhigem, aber gepresstem Ton weiter. «Da war er nicht.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Dann dürfen sie der Putzkraft zur erstmaligen Erledigung ihres Jobs gratulieren.» <em><span class="user_italic">Autsch</span></em>.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Es herrschte Stille – eine Stille, in der Anderson sich überlegen durfte, wie er Malfoy wohl am geeignetsten zerlegte, um ihn möglichst platzsparend in den zylinderförmigen Eimer zu kriegen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Wow…», stiess er schliesslich die Luft aus, «Okay, weisst du was? Egal! Ich hätte es wissen müssen, aber immerhin war das unsere letzte Interaktion miteinander. Du bist nicht mehr mein Problem und Merlin weiss, wie dankbar ich dafür bin.<br/><span></span>Henning ist alles, was ich mir wünschen könnte – jung, engagiert und einfallsreich. Wir haben schon zwei Fälle abgeschlossen und der dritte steht kurz vor seiner Beendigung. Mein Leben ist besser, als je zuvor, also danke, dass du es ermöglicht hast.», ratterte er, die einstudiert klingenden Zeilen, herunter und kaum, dass das letzte Wort verklungen war, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm – ohne den geringsten Laut.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>…Bitte <strong><span class="user_bold"><span class="user_italic">WAS</span></span></strong>?!<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Ihr Kleinkrieg war mit einem Schlag vergessen und wäre Harry eine Motte, und die Tür stände in Flammen, er wäre laut schreiend in den Tod geflogen – so jedoch, starrte er sie lediglich wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen an. Fassungslos rang er nach Luft.<br/><span></span>«Engagiert und einfallsreich?! <em><span class="user_italic">Henning</span></em>?!», fauchte er und verwarf die bis dato verkrampften Hände. In welchem Universum war dieser verblendete Armleuchter auch nur <em><span class="user_italic">eines</span> </em>der genannten Qualitative? Lächerlich!<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Nicht genug, dass er uns gerade alt genannt hat Potter, zwei Fälle – das sind <em><span class="user_italic">zwei</span> </em>mehr als unsere Bilanz vorzuweisen hat.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Und das mit diesem blauäugigen Anfänger! Was für Fälle hat Robards ihnen zugeteilt? Verschwundene Katzen? Paranoide Ehefrauen?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Andersons Einschätzungen glänzen seit jeher durch Unzulänglichkeit. Nur einer der Gründe, weshalb er seit bald einem Jahrzehnt in der gleichen Lohnklasse festhängt.», entgegnete er voller Hohn und Harry wollte gar nicht erst wissen, woher er das wusste.  <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Malfoys Blick, der zeitgleich mit seinem zur Tür geschossen war, fand zurück zu ihm. In seinen Augen loderte ein entschlossenes Feuer, dem Harry um nichts nachstand. «Ich fürchte wir müssen unsere Diskrepanzen fürs Erste beiseiteschieben, Potter. Ich verbiete es mir, mir ausgerechnet von zwei selbsterkorenen Helden die Fallbilanz versauen zu lassen.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Wahre Worte. Harry konnte nicht viel über Anderson sagen, zu wenig hatten sich ihre Wege gekreuzt, doch Henning, der nur mit stupidem Glück durch die Aurorenprüfung gekommen war und auch noch damit angab, hatte sein Ego angekratzt. Sein Titel mochte ihm nie etwas bedeutet haben, aber er war sich durchaus bewusst, was er für diese Zentrale – ja die ganze verdammte Magier Gesellschaft – geleistet hatte. Nie und nimmer würde er zulassen, dass er sich von diesem Pimpf übertrumpfen liess. <em><span class="user_italic">Niemals</span></em>!<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Gut gesprochen Malfoy. In den nächsten drei Stunden werden wir einen Fall beendet haben – und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Genau was ich hören wollte.», nickte seine Nemesis zufrieden. Ein kühles, berechnendes Lächeln zierte die schmalen Lippen, eines, das in Stein gemeisselt, Kinder das Fürchten lehren würde – und auch Anderson, wenn er wüsste, dass es ihm galt. Hätten sie die Zeit dafür, er hätte ein Foto geschossen und es ihm, begleitet von ausgeschnittenen Zeitungswörtern, als Postkarte zugestellt.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Vom Tatendrang gepackt, schwang sich Harry in die Höhe und schnappte sich den zum Gral beförderten Umschlag. Einem Akt des Waffenstillstands gleich, streckte er ihn dem Blonden entgegen. «Zeigen wir ihnen, wie das Profis erledigen.», grinste er in einem Anflug von Grössenwahn, wie er ihn noch selten erlebt hatte. <br/>Sie waren nur zwei ungleiche Auroren in einem kahlen Zimmer – Malfoy sei Dank – doch in diesem Moment hätten sie genauso gut zwei verfeindete Königreiche sein können, die sich nach Jahren der Intrigen, gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind, zusammenschlossen. Graue Augen fixierten das Dossier, dann ihn, ehe Malfoy die Beine entschlug und es sich mit einem vorfreudigen Funkeln schnappte. «Mit Vergnügen Potter.»</p><p> </p><p><span></span>In Rekordgeschwindigkeit hatte Malfoy die gesamte Akte überflogen und Harry eine solide Zusammenfassung der wichtigsten Punkte geliefert. Es sollte ihn zwar nicht überraschen und doch war er erstaunt, wie schnell Malfoy in dem Wirrwarr aus Informationen, das wichtigste herausgefiltert hatte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Der Besitzer einer Apotheke am Rande Londons, vermeldete das Verschwinden mehrerer Zutaten. An sich nichts Besonderes, wenn man von der Bemerkung absah, dass in selbigem Viertel diverse, verunstaltete Tierkadaver gefunden wurden. Keine fünf Minuten später, standen sie in Vollmontur vor besagtem Geschäft.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Beim Betreten erklang ein altmodisches Bimmeln und kurz drauf, wuselte ein älterer Mann mit rundem Kopf und fahlem Bartwuchs aus einer Hinterkammer. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich beim Anblick der offiziellen Roben merklich, während er sich die Hände an einem vergilbten Tuch abwischte. «Merlin sei Dank, ich dachte schon, es würde sich nie jemand meines Problems annehmen. Lawson, Inhaber und Leiter dieses Geschäfts.», streckte er Malfoy erfreut seine Hand entgegen, die dieser süffisant lächelnd ergriff.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Nicht doch Mister Lawson, wir sind stehts um das Wohlbefinden der Bürger besorgt, es gab lediglich einen internen Zwischenfall, der ihr Anliegen unglücklicherweise hinauszögerte.» Was eine fast schon freche Untertretreibung ihrer, für Harry äusserst ernsten, Diskrepanzen war. Sie hatten sich geprügelt, verflucht und nicht zuletzt mit Steinen beworfen – da von einem Zwischenfall zu sprechen, war einfach nur dreist.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ich bin Auror Malfoy und das ist mein Partner, Auror Potter, der ihnen vermutlich bekannt sein dürfte.», deutete er auf ihn und Harry nickte freundlich.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Wie erwartet, rutschte dem wohlbeleibtem Mann, dessen Wampe Zeuge vieler vergnüglicher Trunkabende war, beinahe das filigrane Gestell von der Nase. Nach all der Zeit hatte sich Harry an das Funkeln in den Augen gewöhnt, dass wie so oft aufleuchtete, wenn man ihn erkannte, doch das hiess nicht, dass er es auch mochte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Mister Potter! Es ist mir eine Ehre!», hatte der ältere Mann es auf einmal sehr eilig, ihm die Hand zu schütteln.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Nicht doch, ich bin nur hier, um meine Pflicht zu erfüllen.» «Und ihr Anliegen wurde mit höchster Priorität eingestuft.», lenkte Malfoy ein und unterband erfolgreich die drohende Abschweifung. Er hätte Malfoy die Hand schütteln können – ganz <em><span class="user_italic">ohne</span> </em>Handschuh.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Wenn sie uns bit-» «Vater, wo hast du schon wieder die Salamandergalle hinge- oh Verzeihung, ich wusste nicht, dass wir Kundschaft haben.» <em><span class="user_italic">Er</span> </em>war höchstens zwanzig Jahre alt, von zierlicher Gestalt und sein Augenmerk blieb nur einen Bruchteil zu lange, an dem rot der Aurorenroben hängen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Edwin! Wenn ich vorstellen darf, mein Sohn Edwin Lawson. Er hilft mir hier aus und ich darf mit Stolz sagen, dass er einmal ein guter Nachfolger sein wird. Er ist wirklich ein gescheites Kerlchen – bester seiner Klasse.», schwoll seine Brust merklich an, während er die schmale Schulter seines Emporkömmlings tätschelte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Sehr erfreut. Ihr Vater hat uns wegen verschwindender Zutaten konsultiert, wissen sie etwas über die Vorfälle zu berichten?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Edwin? Nein, ich habe zwar mit ihm darüber gesprochen, aber er hat mir versichert, nichts davon mitbekommen zu haben.» «<em><span class="user_italic">Bitte</span> </em>Mister Lawson, wir müssen das alle hier Angestellten fragen. Also, Mister Lawson Jr.?», dabei liessen seine Augen nicht eine Sekunde, von dem offensichtlich verunsicherten Jungen ab, der ab Malfoys stoischen Blick, nervös schluckte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Wie mein Vater schon sagte, ich weiss nichts. Ich habe zwar jeden Abend die Bestände geprüft, aber weil es nur vereinzelt kleine Mengen waren, habe ich nichts bemerkt.» «Es wäre mir selber nicht aufgefallen,», mischte sich der Älteste abermals ein, «wenn sich nicht Miss Douglas vorige Woche über die fehlenden zehn Gramm beschwert hätte! Wir kontrollieren die Gläser nur nach der Lieferung, nicht nochmals, nachdem wir sie in die Regale einsortiert haben. Daraufhin habe ich eine Kontrolle durchgeführt und festgestellt, dass bei vielen Zutaten, kleinere Mengen fehlen – ich könnte nicht einmal sagen, wie lange das schon geht. Meine Kunden vertrauern mir und Miss Douglas ist die einzige Dame, die penibel auf nochmalige Kontrolle besteht.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Malfoy nickte und erlöste den Jungen. «Wer ausser ihnen und ihrem Sohn, arbeitet hier noch?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Niemand, es ist ein Familienunternehmen in der dritten Generation.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Hauselfen? Anderes Personal oder Personen die regelmässig ein und ausgehen?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Während Mr. Lawson berichtete, dass ausser seiner seligen Mary, deren Namen er mit so viel Wärme aussprach und keinen Zweifel an seinen Gefühlen übrigliess, niemand sonst einen Schlüssel besass, sah sich Harry im Geschäft um. Die Anreihung der hölzernen Regale, die ihren Glanz vor Jahren verloren hatten und trotz aller liebevolle Pflege ihr Alter nicht verheimlichen konnten, erinnerten ihn an den Bibliotheksraum, eines alten Herrenhauses.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Genaustens liess er seinen Blick über die unzähligen, sauber beschrifteten Einmachgläser gleiten, während er mit seiner Magie den ganzen Raum auf Spuren dieser abtastete – ohne Reaktion. Dasselbe Ergebnis erzielte er in dem Raum hinter dem Tresen, indem der Ladenbesitzer, inklusive Sohnes, ihre grösste Zeit verbringen durften. Gesäuberte Gläser, Arbeitsutensilien und leere Kisten stapelten sich auf kleinem Raum, indem nur knapp eine Feuerstelle mit Kessel ihren Weg gefunden hatte. Zurück im Laden, schüttelte er, auf Malfoys kurzen Blick hin, den Kopf. <em><span class="user_italic">Nichts</span></em>.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Auf seinem Weg zurück zu seinem Partner, stiess er <em><span class="user_italic">aus Versehen</span></em> den Stapel Blätter vom Tresen. Malfoys Blick dafür war Gold wert, doch er hatte keine Zeit ihn zu feiern, entschuldigte sich nur verlegen und bückte sich, sein Ungeschick aufzuräumen. Wie zufällig griff er nach dem gleichen Blatt wie der Junge, der ihm eiligst zur Hilfe geeilt war und berührte seine Hand, um einen Bruchteil seiner Magie auf ihn übergehen zu lassen – denn Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Bevor mein Partner hier noch mehr Schaden anrichtet, werden wir uns erstmal verabschieden. In der Nachbarschaft wurden Einbrüche vermeldet und wir werden abklären, ob eventuelle Verbindungen bestehen. Wenn es ihnen recht wäre, würden wir uns im Verlaufe des Nachmittags nochmals bei Ihnen melden.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Aber Natürlich Mister Malfoy, ich und mein Sohn werden ihnen gerne zur Verfügung stehen.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sie verabschiedeten sich höflichst von dem alten Mann, während Edwin kaum einen Laut herausbrachte und verliessen das kleine Lokal.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Du hast ihn angelogen.», kommentierte Harry, während er die Hände in die Taschen steckte und Malfoy, der direkt links abgebogen war, nachschlenderte. Gemächlich gliederten sie sich in den Schritt der Passanten ein.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ich lüge nicht, Potter. Wenn, dann improvisiere ich und selbst dies war hier nicht der Fall. Es wird immer irgendwo eingebrochen.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Haarspalterei.», verdrehte er die Augen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Nenn es wie du willst, aber es war ein guter Vorwand, um zu verschwinden.» Dagegen hatte er nichts einzuwenden – Lawson und vor allem sein Sohn würden sich für die nächsten Stunden in Sicherheit wiegen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sie überquerten die Strasse und umrundeten das gegenüberliegende Gebäude, um ungesehen von hinten in die Gasse zu kommen, aus der sie den einzigen Eingang des Geschäftes gut im Blickfeld hatten. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sich Harry an die kühle Mauer, während Malfoy eine Tarnblase um sie zog. «Es ist der Junge.», merkte er an und beobachtete wie eine Frau, gehetzt und in fleckiger Robe, den Laden betrat.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Natürlich ist es der Junge Potter, und da es sogar dir aufgefallen ist, stelle ich den Intelligenzquotient des Ladeninhabers umso mehr in Frage.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Das hat nichts mit Intelligenz zu tun Malfoy, man nennt es <em><span class="user_italic">Liebe</span></em>. Ich weiss, das Konzept erschliesst sich dir nicht wirklich, aber es wird ihm das Herz brechen, wenn er es erfährt.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ein Übel das er hätte umgehen können. Wenn man sich die Enttäuschung ersparen will, sollte man keine Kinder in die Welt setzten.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Ab dieser Theatralik, konnte Harry nur mit den Augen rollen und der Blonde hatte genau diesen Moment auserkoren, um sich umzudrehen. Abschätzend wurde er gemustert. «Es ist ein Fakt Potter.», betonte Malfoy mit einem letzten, kurzen Blick, ehe er sich wieder dem Geschäft zuwandte, «Schau dir mich an: ich bin perfekt und <em><span class="user_italic">trotzdem</span> </em>klagt meine Mutter, dass ich ihr ein frühzeitiges Ende bescheren werde.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Wer kann es ihr verübeln? Bei deinem Vater hast du es auch geschafft.» Das Lächeln mit <em><span class="user_italic">Zähnen</span> </em>traf ihn unerwartet und zu seiner Schande, dauerte es mindestens einen Mississippi zu lange, bis er erfolgreich Gesagtes rekapitulierte – sein Sprachzentrum musste den Praktikanten zum Gehirn entsannt haben.  <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ich-» «Schon gut Potter. Es freut mich, dass du das Prinzip verstanden hast und das, <em><span class="user_italic">obwohl</span> </em>sich deine Eltern das Desaster frühzeitig erspart haben.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt…», murrte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein und beschloss einfach nur das zu tun, wofür sie hier waren: abzuwarten.<br/><span></span>Zu seiner Schande war er nie ein sehr geduldiger Mensch gewesen und die quälende Erwartung eines Ereignisses, zerrte mit jeder untätig verstreichenden Sekunde an seinen Nerven, wie muskelbepackte Seemänner, die ihre Netzte einholten. Malfoys giftiger Kommentar, dass er endlich stillstehen sollte, liess ihn sich Ron mehr denn je zurückwünschen. Mit seinem besten Freund war jede Observierung im Nu verflogen! Der Gesprächsstoff war nie ausgegangen und in besonders langen Nächten, hatten sie sich mit witzigen Kartenspielen wachgehalten.<br/><span></span>Das spannendste, was hier in den nächsten zehn Minuten passierte, war ein übermutiger Dobermann, der sein Herrchen spazieren führte. Seufzend liess Harry seinen Kopf zurückfallen, den dumpfen Schmerz ignorierend. «Glaubst du, er hat was mit den Leichen zu tun? Er macht nicht gerade den Eindruck eines Tierschänders.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Wer weiss? Die Verunstaltungen zeugen von Versuchen am lebenden Objekt, also ging es weniger um das Schänden, als mehr um das Experimentieren und dafür dürfte er intelligent genug sein.» Wenn das Streberauftreten ein legitimes Mass dafür war, auf jeden Fall. Trotzdem erschien Harry, der an Akne leidende Teenager, zu unbeholfen dafür – beim Anblick von Blut würde er höchst wahrscheinlich aus den Schuhen kippten.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Da ist unser Klassenbeste ja. Auf, auf Potter.» <em><span class="user_italic">Endlich</span></em>!<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Lawson Jr. sah sich verstohlen zu beiden Seiten um, ehe er eine neunzig Grad Wendung machte und den Pflasterstein heruntereilte. Kurz kam er ins Stolpern, als er eine ältere Dame anrempelte und sich mit gesenktem Kopf entschuldigte. Es war nicht der letzte Vorfall dieser Art, während sie ihm in gebürtigem Abstand und einem Erkenne-mich-nicht-Zauber folgten.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Und da sagen die Leute <em><span class="user_italic">du</span> </em>wärst unbeholfen.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ich bin nicht unbeholfen.», schnaubte Harry. Zugegeben, er tendierte zu übereilten Handlungen, die des Öfteren in gebrochenen Knochen endeten, doch mit Tollpatschigkeit hatte das wenig zu tun. Er war noch nie <span class="user_italic">aus Versehen</span> von einem Dach gesprungen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Und was war dann das vorhin im Laden?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Absicht, um ihm einen Teil meiner Magie anzuheften.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Clever Potter,», grinste er ihn anerkennend an, «da hätte ich mir den Peilsender sparen können.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Du hast ihm einen Sender untergejubelt? Das ist ohne Antrag verboten!»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Wäre deine Variante auch, wenn sie ausser dir noch jemand beherrschen würde. Der Obrigkeit ist nur der Papierkrieg zu wieder, wegen einer Person eine neue Zeile ins Reglement einzutragen.» Sie waren dem Gedanken schon zugetaner, seit bei fünf Fällen in Folge, vom Verteidiger Einsprache, wegen Verletzung des Persönlichkeitsrechtes, erhoben wurde – nicht, dass er Malfoys Bildungslücke diesbezüglich aufzufüllen gedachte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Gutes Argument. Ich sage nichts, wenn du nichts sagst.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Deal.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Einige Male waren sie froh um den magischen Sender gewesen, da der Junge die Angewohnheit hatte, eiligst durch schmale Gassen abzukürzen, wo sie den Blickkontakt nicht aufrechterhalten konnten, ohne ihre Tarnung aufzugeben. Die Verfolgung zog sich durch den Kleinstattrummel, von belebten Gassen, über einen gepflegten Park, bis zum äusseren Rande, wo sich eine Wohnsiedlung aus identischen Einfamilienhäusern auftat. Eines jener Häuser steuerte Edwin schliesslich zielsicher an.<br/><span></span>Sich ein letztes Mal nervös umsehend, öffnete er das hölzerne Gatter, stolperte durch den Garten, ehe er, mit bemüht gestrafften Schultern, an die Tür klopfte. Malfoy nutzte die Zeit, um zwei Lauschpins aus dem Umhang zu greifen, von denen er einen Harry hinhielt. Verdutzt schnappte er ihn sich und befestigte ihn an seinem Ohr. «Du benutzt die Dinger?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Der technische Vorschritt hatte auch in der Zauberwelt nicht Einhalt geboten, so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass in den letzten Jahren, immer mehr solch hilfreicher Konstrukte ihren Weg in die Kriminalitätsbekämpfung gefunden hatten. Mittlerweile hatten sie halbjährlich einen Einweisungskurs zu neuen Innovationen, die ihre Arbeit erleichtern sollten. Anders als die meisten, hauptsächlich jüngeren Mitarbeiter, war Harry kein Fan von all den neumodischen Errungenschaften, die raffiniert Technik und Magie vereinten, jedoch für ihn nichts weiter als Spielereien waren. Er bevorzugte sein Leben lieber sich selbst anzuvertrauen, als einem Gerät, dessen Verhalten kaum zu beeinflussen war.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Zauber können Alarme auslösen, abgefangen oder verfälscht werden, diese Geräte nicht. Es erstaunt mich, dass du den Erzeugnissen der Moderne so negativ gestimmt bist, wo du doch von Muggeln erzogen wurdest.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Und mich, dass du sie nicht in Merlins Namen auf den Scheiterhaufen wirfst.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Sei nicht albern, ich sehe durchaus den Nutzen darin. Irgendwelche Schutzzauber oder Barrieren um das Haus?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Nein, nur an Tür und Fenstern – nichts Ungewöhnliches zu erkennen.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Das Öffnen des Einganges zog ihren Fokus zurück auf den Fall. Ein bulliger Schatten verdeckte den Durchgang. <span class="user_italic">«<em>Was?</em>»,</span> motzte der bärtige Kerl. Tattoos zierten seine freigelegten Unterarme und zeugten von einer bunten Vergangenheit. Harry gab nicht viel auf Vorurteile, aber der Kerl schrie förmlich nach dubiosen Machenschaften.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Tobias Shark, einjährige Haft wegen schweren Einbruchs, inklusive einiger Anzeigen wegen Unruhestiftung und Gewaltandrohung.» Verblüfft sah Harry zu seinem Partner und erblickte ein Registermonokel vor seinem Auge, das bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch nicht da gewesen war. Was hatte der noch alles dabei?<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><span class="user_italic">«<em>-Charlie sehen.</em>», bekam er noch mit, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschehen an der Tür zurücklenkte. Der Vorteil des Lauschpins, war auch sein grösster Nachteil: er fing nur die Töne auf, auf die man sich konzentrierte.</span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><span class="user_italic">«<em>Wart ihr nicht erst am Abend verabredet?</em>»</span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><span class="user_italic">«<em>Es ist wichtig.</em>» Tobias schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ehe er die Augen verdrehte und ihm zunickte, ihm zu folgen. «<em>Charlie – Besuch für dich!</em>», schrie er, ehe das Schloss hinter ihm in die Angel viel. Rums.</span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ich vorne, du hinten?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Du hinten und ich vorne. Sechzig bis zum Klingeln, sechs bis Treffpunkt Charlie.», entschied Malfoy, als sie auf das Haus zu schlichen. Beim Zaun trennten sich ihre Wege. Während Harry sich gebückt der Hauswand entlang schlich, ging Malfoy beim Eingang in Stellung.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Seit Rons Kündigung, war Malfoy sein erster Partner, bei dem er sich keine Sorgen um sein Wohlbefinden oder eventuelle, dumme Handlungen zu machen brauchte. Malfoy besass Erfahrung, hatte stets einen Plan und <em><span class="user_italic">vor allem</span></em><span class="user_italic">,</span> war der Kerl nicht tot zu kriegen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Das erste, was er im Hintergarten vorfand, war eine magisch versteckte Falltür. <em><span class="user_italic">Bingo</span></em>.<br/>Es reichte gerade noch, um den Zauber aufzuheben und Deckung im Buschwerk zu suchen, als sie auch schon aufschwang. Mit einem dumpfen Klang landete das quadratische Metall im Gras und einen Moment befürchtete Harry, dass er, durch die Auflösung der Tarnung und dem nach sich ziehenden Laut, aufflog – vergebens. Ohne einen Unterschied zu bemerken, kletterte ein Jonny Depp Verschnitt fluchend aus der Luke, einen schwarzen Koffer hochhievend. Seine Arme zeichneten in etwa so viel Tinte wie Sharks.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Sieh zu, dass du dich nachher bei mir meldest und mach ihm Feuer unterm Hintern, wir brauchen diese Galle. Ich hab’ keinen Bock, die Interessenten noch weiter zu vertrösten.», nölte er und klang dabei so selbstverherrlichend, dass Harry sein Alter jünger einschätze, als sein Aussehen vermuten liess. Als er die Platte mit dem Fuss zu knallte, hielt er irritiert inne. Er schien zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte, ohne herleiten zu können, was es war.<br/><span></span>Das Bimmeln der Hausklingel lenkte ihn glücklicherweise ab. <em><span class="user_italic">Noch fünf Minuten</span></em>. Genervt sah Mister-möchtegern-Model zum Haus und rückte seinen Hut zurecht. «Echt, wen das schon wieder die irre Blondine is’, rast ich komplett aus.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Gut geraten, leider wirst du etwas anders <em><span class="user_italic">rasten</span></em>, als du dir das vorstellst.», grinste Harry und Jonnys Züge entgleisten. «<em><span class="user_italic">Stupor</span></em>.» Starr ging er zu Boden und Harry verliess seine Deckung.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Den brauchst du nicht mehr.», griff er sich den Zauberstab aus der steifen Hand, für dessen Einsatz Jonnys Reaktionszeit nicht ausgereicht hatte. Die Falltür vorsichtshalber verriegelnd, begab er sich mit gezücktem Stab zur Hintertür, verharrte und schloss die Augen, den Raum auf der anderen Seite abtastend – kein Anzeichen von Leben. Leise trat er in die Küche, in der ihn der säuerliche Geruch ungewaschenen Geschirrs empfing.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Zum letzten Mal Arschloch, ich will deinem Gott nicht näherkommen und wenn du es wagst, dich nochmals hier blicken zu lassen, dann schicke ich dich eigenhändig zu ihm!», drang Tobias aufgebrachte Stimme durch die angelehnte Tür. Vorsichtig schielte Harry durch den Spalt und sah noch, wie die Eingangstür mit voller Wucht zugeschlagen wurde. Noch lieber hätte er dabei Malfoys Blick gesehen – es geschah äusserst selten, dass ihm jemand die Tür ins Gesicht knallte. Dass der sich das bieten liess, konnte nur bedeuten, dass die Insassen klug genug gewesen waren, den Eingang mit einem Eintretschutz, gegen ungebetene Gäste, zu versehen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Kurzerhand wurde der ungepflegte Bewohner – passend zur ungepflegten Wohnung – ausser Gefecht gesetzt und Harry öffnete mit leichter Verbeugung die Tür. Eigentlich wollte er dies mit einem dummen Spruch über irre Blondinen begleiten, doch der Kommentar blieb ihm stirnrunzelnd im Halse stecken. «Findest du <em><span class="user_italic">das</span> </em>nicht etwas dick aufgetragen? Das grenzt an Blasphemie.», beäugte er seinen Partner kritisch.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Zeitgleich mit seinem Eintreten, liess Malfoy die Illusion samt schwarzer Kutte und Vatermörderkragen fallen und das aschgraue Haar wandelte sich zurück zu blond – kein allzu grosser Unterschied, wenn man Harry fragte. Vermutlich würde es nicht mal auffallen, sollte er irgendwann über Nacht ergrauen. Wiederum würde er dem eitlen Pfau durchaus zutrauen, dass er sich bis zum Tod die Haare färbte – färben lassen würde, <em><span class="user_italic">pardon</span></em>.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Nicht im Geringsten, es ist eine praktische Tarnung. Selbst Kriminelle hüten sich davor, einem Priester ins Gesicht zu schlagen.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Du meinst, so wie ich keine Brillenträger schlage? Gute Einstellung Malfoy.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Der Mann mit Strafakte hat mir keine gelangt,», kurz betrachtete er den ausgeschalteten Banditen, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit mit gehobener Augenbraue an Harry wandte, «das sollte dir zu denken geben, nicht wahr Potter?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Beinahe hätte er gelacht. «Nicht im Geringsten, eine Minute mit deiner charmanten Persönlichkeit ist keine Kunst, spannend wird es erst bei zweien.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Fahle Ausrede Potter, aber egal. Du hast dich um die Person im Garten gekümmert?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ja, er wollte mit einem Koffer verschwinden, woher weisst du von ihm?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Verständnislos wurde er angesehen. «Was glaubst du, habe ich eine Minute lang vor der Tür gemacht? Die örtliche Flora bewundert?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ich hätte eher auf Frisur richten getippt.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Das ist nicht von Nöten, die sehen <em><span class="user_italic">immer</span> </em>gut aus. Ich wurde mit exzellenten Genen gesegnet.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ich habe es dir nie gesagt Malfoy, aber ich weiss erst, was Arroganz <em><span class="user_italic">wirklich</span> </em>bedeutet, seit ich dir begegnet bin.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Eine Bildungslücke, die es zu füllen gab, du kannst mir später danken; wir haben einen Fall aufzuklären und uns läuft die Zeit davon. Es befanden sich vier Leute im Haus. Unser Gottesfürchtige Kollege hier, der Koffermann,» «sowie Charlie und Edwin.», beendete Harry die Aufzählung.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Hervorragend, du kannst auf vier zählen. Die verbleibenden Zwei befinden sich im Keller.», sprach er weiter, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit einer Reaktion zu geben. Zeitgleich richtete Malfoy seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Lauschpin, dann auf seinen eigenen. «Ich werde die Treppe nehmen, suche dir einen anderen Zugang und halte dich bereit. Sagen wir sechs Minuten, Codewort <em><span class="user_italic">Bitte</span></em>. Dein Pin ist mit meinem verbunden, somit kannst du alles mithören – Los.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><em><span class="user_italic">Suche dir einen anderen Zugang</span></em>, äffte er gedanklich nach, während er zusah, wie sich Malfoy elegant die Treppe hinunterbegab, ohne auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen, dass Harry irgendwelche Einwände hatte. Nicht das dem so wäre, aber es ging ums Prinzip.Schnaubend wandte er sich ab und vergeudete erst gar keine Zeit, im Haus nach einem zweiten Eingang zu suchen, schliesslich war es schon ungewöhnlich genug, dass ein Haus in England überhaupt einen Keller besass. Seine beste Option würde der Raum unter der Luke sein, zudem er sich sogleich aufmachte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«<em><span class="user_italic">Aber, aber Darling, keine Panik, wir schaffen das schon</span></em><span class="user_italic"><em>, zusammen können wir alle Probleme überwinden</em>.</span><span class="user_italic">»,</span> säuselte eine weibliche Stimme gedämpft in seinem Kopf. Natürlich eine Frau – Malfoy durfte hellauf begeistert sein, ab der erneuten Bestätigung seiner Ansicht über die Liebe.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Anhand dessen, was er aus dem Gespräch zwischen Charlie und <em><span class="user_italic">Edi</span> </em>– wie sie ihn liebevoll nannte – herauslesen konnte, war der hormongesteuerte Junge, der <em><span class="user_italic">erfahrenen</span> </em>Dame vollends verfallen. Als vermutlich erste Frau, die ihn ungehemmt umgarnt hatte, dürfte es ihr ein leichtes gewesen sein, ihn zu den Diebstählen zu animieren.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Hei Jonny.», grüsste Harry beiläufig den gelähmten Pascha, nahm den Zauber von der Luke und stiess sie eiligst auf. Die Leiter führte mitten in schwarzes, unbekanntes Nichts und so gerne er sich mit einem Lumos den Weg geleuchtet hätte, so wollte er sich auch nicht vorzeitig ankündigen, sollte der Raum wirklich mit dem Keller verbunden sein.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Mit dem Kribbeln der Ungewissheit im Bauch, kletterte er langsam herunter, die Sinne aufs Äusserste geschärft. Zu oft hatte die Dunkelheit ihn, in unbedeutend wirkenden Fällen, fast das Leben gekostete. Nach gut einem Meter hielt er alarmiert inne und lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, genervt von Charlies Liebesschwüren in seinem Ohr.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><em><span class="user_italic">Da</span></em>! Er hatte sich nicht geirrt, hier drin war etwas – nein, mehreres. Ein dumpfes Orchester aus Scharren, Zischen und hohem Quietschen umgab ihn und seine Fantasy, zusätzlich durch den säuerlichen Geruch animiert, zeichnete schaurige Schatten in die Schwärze, denen seine Augen hastig folgten. Still auf der Leiter verharrend, verdrängte er das Gefühl des Unwohlseins und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Vergebens versuchte er etwas Reales in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ein Fremder…», drang es plötzlich an sein Ohr. Leicht zuckte er zusammen, atmete gezwungen ruhig weiter. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er erkannte, dass es das Zischen einer Schlange war, das den Weg durch das Nichts gefunden hatte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ich bin hier, um zu helfen. Lauert in diesem Raum Gefahr?» Kurz war es still, selbst das Rascheln erstarb.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Nicht, solange die Käfige geschlossen sind.», entgegnete sie verheissungsvoll und Harry hatte immer noch Mühe, sie zu verstehen. Konnte man Parsel verlernen?<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sich auf gut Glück auf ihr Wort verlassend, liess er die Spitze seines Stabes aufleuchten und mit Schrecken sah er mitten in blutunterlaufene Augen, die aufgequollen jeden Moment aus dem aufgedunsenen Katzenkopf zu springen drohten, der keinen Meter von ihm entfernt, auf einer Ablage lag. Nein, keine Ablage – ein Käfig. Einer von vielen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Sie hat das schlimmste hinter sich.», kam es zischend und diesmal sah er die gelben Augen der Schlange zu seiner linken, verborgen hinter Eisenstäben. Er bewegte die leuchtende Stabspize in ihre Richtung und noch während die Strahlen die Kreatur im Inneren des Käfigs ertasteten, erkannte er, dass das erschwerte Verständnis nicht seinen eingerosteten Sprachkenntnissen zu verschulden war. Vielmehr durfte ihr Akzent dessen entsprungen sein, dass sie davon abhielt, sich durch die Stäbe zu schlängeln: Ihr Kopf war alles, was ihr geblieben war. Ohne Hals ging er in einen mageren, Katzenähnlichen Körper über, der statt seidigem Fell, von wüst vernähten Schuppengeflechten überzogen war. Der Schwanz war unnatürlich lang und hing mehr tot als lebendig ausserhalb des Käfigs hinunter, knapp über dem Boden in der blutverkrusteten Rassel einer Klapperschlange endend, die definitiv nicht Teil des Originals war.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Übelkeit kam in ihm auf, während er seine aufgerissenen Augen weiter zwang und sich die unzähligen Käfige genauer besah. Ein Sammelsurium aus abstrakt, verunstalteten Kreaturen tat sich um ihn auf, einige davon schon längst tot und von Fliegen umgarnt. Eidechsen, deren Oberkörper wie ein Seestern aneinandergenäht wurden, die Vorderarme wild zappelnd, so dass sie sich sinnlos im Kreis drehten. Beine von zig Spinnen an einem Nacktmull, dessen Hinterteil eine verstörende Ähnlichkeit mit dem vergrösserten einer Wespe hatte. Fledermausflügel an einer Ratte, die auf einem Hühnerfuss stand, … Wut entbrannte in seinem Innern, beim Anblick der missgestalten Tiere, deren unsauber zusammen gedokterten, blutigen Leibe kaum einen Wank taten.</p><p><em>«<span class="user_italic">Jetzt bring mir die Galle, Edi, und dann machen wir uns einen schönen Abend</span><span class="user_italic">, ich koche für dich</span><span class="user_italic">.»</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><em><span></span>«<span class="user_italic">Ich störe nur ungern den intimen Moment, doch</span><span class="user_italic"> ich würde gerne eine alternative Abendplanung einbringen.»</span></em>, mischte sich nach Charlies Allüren, unterbrochen von Edwins Gestammel, plötzlich Malfoy ein.</p><p></p><div class="row">
  <p> </p>
</div><p><span></span><em>«<span class="user_italic">Das – das ist er! Das ist einer der Auroren!</span>»</em><br/><span></span><br/><em><span></span>«<span class="user_italic">Das sehe ich </span><span class="user_italic">auch selber und</span><span class="user_italic"> du Vollidiot hast ihn hergeführt</span><span class="user_italic">.</span>»</em>, kam es kühl von Charlie – zu kühl. <em>«<span class="user_italic">Was ist mit Shark?</span>»</em>, fragte sie in gleicher Tonlage.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><em>«<span class="user_italic">Ihr bärtiger Freund? Ich konnte ihn </span><span class="user_italic">für</span><span class="user_italic"> ein Nickerchen </span><span class="user_italic">begeistern</span>.»</em><br/><span></span><br/><em><span></span>«<span class="user_italic">Zu nichts zu gebrauchen</span><span class="user_italic">…</span><span class="user_italic"> Und wo </span><span class="user_italic">hast du deinen</span><span class="user_italic"> Partner gelassen?»</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><em><span></span>«<span class="user_italic">Der stolpert ahnungslos vor dem Nachbarsgebäude herum</span><span class="user_italic">. N</span><span class="user_italic">icht nur Sie haben mit unzumutbarem Personal zu kämpfen</span><span class="user_italic">, e</span><span class="user_italic">s ist schwierig die Tage</span>.»</em><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Charlie lachte gekünstelt auf. <em>«<span class="user_italic">In der Tat. Und was führt dich so ganz alleine zu mir?</span>»</em><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><em>«<span class="user_italic">Ich hoffte auf ein Gespräch auf Augenhöhe. Ich weiss von dem Lieferservice Ihres kleinen Freundes und auch von den verschwundenen Tieren, die sich in Ihrem Besitz befinden dürften.»</span></em><span class="user_italic">, </span>improvisierte Malfoy wage, aber erfolgreich.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><em><span class="user_italic">«Was für Tiere Charlie? Wovon redet er?»</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><em><span></span><span class="user_italic">«Lass die Erwachsenen reden Edi und sei still. Was willst du?»</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Verdammt, er musste sich langsam beeilen. Hastig machte er sich ein Bild von dem Raum, doch die einzige Wand, die an den Kellerraum grenzen dürfte, war nur das – eine Wand. Ansonsten war da nichts, abgesehen von den Käfigen und dem Arbeitsbereich, auf den ein flüchtiger Blick reichte, um zu sehen, mit welcher Grausamkeit sie ihre Werke vollbracht hatten. Das ganze hier war eine einzige Folterkammer ohne Durchgang.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><em>«<span class="user_italic">Das</span><span class="user_italic">,</span><span class="user_italic"> was alle wollen</span><span class="user_italic">:</span><span class="user_italic"> einen bescheidenen Anteil an </span><span class="user_italic">I</span><span class="user_italic">hrem kleinen, aber sicher lukrativen Geschäft – schliesslich </span><span class="user_italic">er</span><span class="user_italic">scheinen </span><span class="user_italic">S</span><span class="user_italic">ie mir wie eine </span><span class="user_italic">f</span><span class="user_italic">ähige Unternehmerin</span>.»</em><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Wieder lachte sie und leise Schritte erklangen. <em>«<span class="user_italic">Charlie! Was geht hier vor</span>?»</em>, wurde der Junge langsam hysterisch.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><em>«<span class="user_italic">Sei endlich still</span></em><span class="user_italic"><em>!»</em>,</span> im nächsten Moment war ein ersticktes Keuchen zu hören. <em>«<span class="user_italic">So, nun können wir ungestört reden.»</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><em><span></span><span class="user_italic">«Und ich dachte, er wäre ihr Freund.»</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><em><span></span><span class="user_italic">«Lächerlich, er war Mittel zum Zweck und das wäre ohnehin seine letzte Lieferung gewesen, aber das weisst du bestimmt... Wir werden Umziehen, ein vielversprechendes Angebot für meine Lieblinge aus Übersee.»</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><em><span></span><span class="user_italic">«Tatsächlich? Es gibt offenbar für alles Liebhaber.»</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><em><span></span><span class="user_italic">«Manche Menschen mögen das Bizarre Schätzchen.»</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><em><span></span><span class="user_italic">«Mit diesen Expansionsplänen, sehe ich schwarz für einen Deal.»</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><em><span></span><span class="user_italic">«Oh bitte, für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?»</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><em><span></span><span class="user_italic">«Offenbar scheine ich Ihre Intelligenz tatsächlich überbewertet zu haben.»</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><em><span></span><span class="user_italic">«</span><span class="user_italic">Falsch</span><span class="user_italic">.»</span></em>, entkam es ihr unbekümmert und ein Klirren war zu hören, gefolgt von einigen undefinierbaren Geräuschen und einem Knall – vermutlich die Tür. Eiligst tastete Harry die Wand ab, auf der Suche nach einem magischen Durchhang, einem Schalter, das Ende des Regenbogens – <em><span class="user_italic">irgendwas</span></em>.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><em>«<span class="user_italic">Was ist das</span>?»</em>, kam es mit belegter Stimme von Malfoy.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><em><span class="user_italic">«Meine Absicherung. Als mein lieber Edi hier gesagt hat, dass die Auroren bei ihm aufgetaucht sind, habe ich Vorkehrungen getroffen. Sämtliche Zugänge sind verriegelt und was du da riechst, ist eine Eigenkreation von mir.»</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><span class="user_italic"><em>«Lassen Sie mich augenblicklich hier heraus.»</em>, was Charlie nur ein lautes Lachen abmühte, <em>«Bitte, das ist Mord!»</em>, kam es undeutlich zwischen Husten. Harry hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass es ein idiotisches Codewort war, doch wo er es jetzt aus Malfoys Mund hörte, wurde ihm erst bewusst, wie unglaublich selten er es benutze.</span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><em>«<span class="user_italic">Gib es auf</span><span class="user_italic"> Süsser, das </span><span class="user_italic">Gas</span><span class="user_italic"> wird dich langsam dahinraffen und so gerne ich dir dabei zusehen würde, ich habe schon </span><span class="user_italic">etwas</span><span class="user_italic"> vor.»</span></em><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Okay, das schrie nach härteren Massnahmen. Eilig richtete Harry seinen Stab auf die Wand und ohne seiner Magie Einhalt zu gebieten, schoss er den Berstzauber los. Ein lautes Krachen unterbrach Charlies gehässiges Lachen und Harry schützte sein Gesicht vor dem fliegenden Gestein, ehe er durch das Loch hechtete und sich auf die verschwommene Gestalt im aufgewirbelten Staub stürzte. Nach kurzem Gerangel hatte er Charlies Zauberstab entwendet und mit einem Stupor, war sie ausser Gefecht gesetzt.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Beeindruckende Vorstellung Potter, etwas zu übertrieben für meinen Geschmack, aber- was in Salazars Namen ist <span class="user_italic">das</span>?» Harry folgte Malfoys Blick, der zwischen Kellertür und einer glasartigen Barriere gefangen war, und sah mehrere der Kreaturen durch das Loch in der Wand kriechen – an vorderster Front die Schlange, die sich auf zittrigen Vorderpfoten voran hievte. Harry musste bei seinem Einriss Manöver die Käfige beschädigt haben.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Fuck.», schaffte er es gerade noch rechtzeitig, Edwin von einem ausgehungerten Chihuahua wegzuzerren, der allein dank dem Fehlen seiner Beine zu langsam war, um seine wiedernatürlichen Zähne in den Jungen zu verbeissen. «Au!», griff er sich an die schmerzende Hand und zerrte eine der faulenden Ratten weg.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Bring Edwin hier weg Potter, ich bin hier drin sicher.» «Charlie-» «Zu spät.» Tatsächlich. Wo sich der Kiefer der Schlange in ihren Hals geschlagen hatte, breitete sich eine ungesunde, violette Färbung aus, Schaum füllte ihren Mund.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Fluchend, mit einem prüfenden Blick zu Malfoy, apparierte Harry sich und den Jungen in die Küche hoch, wo er ihn auf die kalten Fliessen legte, ehe er sich zurück in den Keller machte. Die Tür war von aussen ohne Probleme zu öffnen und er spürte wie der Antiapparierzauber in der Gaskammer ausser Kraft gesetzt wurde. <em><span class="user_italic">Natürlich</span> </em>– sie war einfach zwischen den beiden Räumen appariert.  <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Das Gift in der Luft hinterliess einen bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge und er nahm dankend den Atemschutz von Malfoy an, den der ebenfallsdabeihatte – in doppelter Ausführung, den ein Malfoy war bekannt für sein soziales Gemüt.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Dank der Barriere vor den Kreaturen geschützt, beobachtete Harry das blutige Treiben mit gespaltenen Gefühlen. Die gelben Augen der Schlange hefteten sich auf ihn, als sie ihre spitzen Zähne schliesslich aus dem inzwischen schwarzen, zum Marshmallow angeschwollenen Hals der Hexe entliess. Sie wankte, ehe ihre Hinterbeine entsagten und sie wie ein nasser Sack zur Seite kippte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Sie hat es verdient.», zischte sie, noch schwerer zu verstehen als zuvor, «Viele mussten wegen ihrer Experimente sterben… so viele… anfangs alle und nun… sie hat die Ergebnisse verkauft, Interessenten waren hier, nannten uns Monster und dabei erkannten sie nicht… Ich habe so viele leiden sehen… sie… sie hat es… verdient…» Ihr Körper klappte in sich zusammen, der Kopf schlug leblos auf dem Boden auf – der tote Glanz ihrer Augen, dem ihrer Schöpferin gleich. Ungeachtet dessen, machten sich die restlichen Kreaturen über sie und sich gegenseitig her. Ein lautes Geschrei, während sich Charlies <em><span class="user_italic">Lieblinge</span> </em>gegenseitig in Fetzten rissen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ich denke, ich werde mir das Abendessen heute ersparen.», merkte Malfoy trocken an und Harry nickte nur zustimmend. Würde nicht eine halbe Pizza in seinem Kühlschrank auf ihn warten, würde es ihm ähnlich ergehen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Eine der Ratten hat mich gebissen, denkst du ich sollte das untersuchen lassen?», besah Harry sich stirnrunzelnd die blutende Stelle.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Was interessiert es mich, ob du Tollwut hast Potter? Ich habe dieses Gas achtunddreissig Sekunden lang eingeatmet, bis du dich endlich dazu heruntergelassen hast, dich dem Plan zu widmen.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Bei dem Gift, das du täglich versprühst, dürftest du dagegen immun sein.», dafür kassierte er einen Blick, der ihm wortlos mitteilte, wie wenig Malfoy von seinen humoristischen Bemühungen hielt – als ob er für eine Beurteilung diesbezüglich befähigt wäre. Malfoy war der unwitzigste Mensch im ganzen Department und das fasste Petunia die Putzkraft mit ein, deren Anblick selbst Robards Sekretärin in die Flucht schlug.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Was hat die Schlange gesagt?», fragte Malfoy, sein Augenmerk ohne deutbare Regung, auf dem Geschehen im abgetrennten Raum liegend. <em><span class="user_italic">Abgetrennt</span></em><span class="user_italic">,</span> wie der Kopf eines Salamanders, der gerade in die Höhe spickte und von einem Insekt mit Greifzangen aufgefangen wurde. Das wars – das Date mit der Pizza wurde auf morgen verschoben.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Charlie hat die Experimente gemacht, angeblich um sie an Interessenten zu verkaufen.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Gut, dann hat sie dieses Schicksal verdient.», entkam ihm ungerührt der Satz, den Harry ihm verschwiegen hatte. Nicht nur seine Taten schienen der einer Schlange ebenbürtig.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Mit in Falten gelegter Stirn bedachte Harry die verunstaltete Leiche der Hexe, deren Anblick ihm in seinen frühen Jahren den Magen umgedreht hätte. «Das ist zu krass.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ich halte nicht viel von falschen Beschönigungen Potter. Vom Recht her, hätte sie vielleicht ein Jahr im Gefängnis abgesessen, nur um anschliessend da weiter zu machen, wo sie aufgehört hat. Verurteilt von dem Leid, dass sie verursacht hat und gerichtet von all jenen, die sie in gottesgleicher Anmassung erschuf, ist das, ihr einzig <em><span class="user_italic">gerechte</span><span class="user_italic">s</span> </em>Ende, egal welche Erbarmungslosigkeit dem zugrunde liegt.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Harry verbannte den in Zustimmung vibrierenden Gedanken in den hintersten Ecken seines Bewusstseins. Wo kämen sie hin, wenn sie, als Verfechter des Gesetztes, solch einen Standpunkt einnahmen?<br/><span></span>Natürlich wäre Charlie mit einer, in Anbetracht ihrer grausamen Taten, milden Strafe davongekommen, denn so sehr sich Hermine auch über die Jahre für mehr Geleichberechtigung eingesetzt hatte, so blieben es im Endeffekt doch <em><span class="user_italic">nur</span> </em>Tiere. Das hier war ein Vorzeigebeispiel einer jener gefährlichen Grauzonen, in denen Gerecht und Moral kollabierten.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Hätte man Harry offiziell entscheiden lassen, sie entweder vor ein Gericht oder ihre Kreationen zu stellen, so hätte er sich trotz Wiederwillen für ersteres entschieden, während Malfoy ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, zweiteres gewählt hätte – nicht aus Grausamkeit, sondern weil er die Meinung vertrat, dass eine Person von der gerichtet werden sollte, die zu Schaden gekommen war.<br/><span></span>Bei jedem anderen, hätte Harry es als grossspuriges Geschwätz abgetan, nicht aber bei dem ehemaligen Todesser, der sich in selbiger Position befunden hatte.<br/><span></span>Einer der Richter hatte ihn damals höhnisch gefragt – wenn er denn schon so vehement betonte, jede Strafe zu akzeptieren – ob sie ihn dann nicht besser der wütenden Meute vor dem Gerichtsgebäude überlassen sollten. Die Antwort wurde irrtümlich als Missachtung der Autorität aufgefasst, doch Harry hatte den Ernst in den klaren Augen lodern sehen, der wie ein falsches Puzzleteil in den ausgezehrten, müden Zügen wirkte. Es war nur einer der Gründe gewesen, weshalb er zu Malfoys Gunsten ausgesagt hatte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Du hättest Poet werden sollen.», murrte er schliesslich, nicht gewillt das elendigliche Thema weiter auszuführen – es war eine verdammte Endlosschleife.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ich hatte es in Betracht gezogen,», lenkte Malfoy ein und schenkte ihm ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln, «doch es bestand ein grösserer Bedarf an herausragenden Auroren, als Poeten und mir scheint, da wir innert zwei Stunden das Verschwinden von Arzneien gelöst haben, die Beseitigung einer Irren, inklusive Aufklärung des örtlichen Tierverschwindens, habe ich mich richtig entschieden.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ich bremse dich nur ungern in deinem Höhenflug, aber die Betonung liegt auf <em><span class="user_italic">wir</span></em>.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Oh verzeih Potter – du hast natürlich auch deinen <em><span class="user_italic">verspäteten</span> </em>Teil dazu beigetragen.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Es waren nur dreissig Sekunden Malfoy!», drehte er sich genervt zu ihm um, sämtlichen Trübsinn mit einem Schlag vergessen, «Und das ist immer noch schnell dafür, dass ich ein Loch in die Mauer schlagen musste!»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Es waren <em><span class="user_italic">acht</span><span class="user_italic">und</span><span class="user_italic">dreissig</span> </em>Sekunden und darüber hinaus, waren es sechs Minuten, die du Zeit hattest, dir einen soliden Plan zu erarbeiten. Sag mir Potter, nennst du <span class="user_italic">das</span> einen soliden Plan?», dabei deutete er mit einer ausladenden Geste auf das Loch in der Mauer, begleitet von seiner liebsten Mimik: Herablassung.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Leck mich Malfoy, mach es wie meine Fans und schreib mir einen Brief, wenn du jammern willst.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Wage es nicht mich auf das Niveau dieser impertinenten Meute herabzustufen! Zudem jammere ich nicht, ich gebe lediglich meinen Unmut, gegenüber der langatmigen Handlungsweise, meines überschätzten Partners preis.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Zum Thema <span class="user_italic">überschätzt</span> kommt mir als erstes dein aufgeblasenes Ego in den Sinn!» In dem Moment wurden sie von einer fliegenden Ratte unterbrochen, die frontal und mit Schwung gegen die Scheibe knallte. Verdattert, die Augen geweitet, sahen sie stumm dem Fellknäul zu, wie es mit einer Blutspur die dicke Glasplatte hinunterrutschte und Harry stellte sich vor, wie es Malfoys Ego war, das da sein abruptes Ende gefunden hatte. Angeekelt verzog dieser das Gesicht. «Ich denke es ist an der Zeit zu gehen.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Zustimmend nickte Harry. Ansonsten würden sie ihr Zeitpensum, trotz der rekordverdächtigen Aufklärung, wegen nutzlosem Geplänkel sprengen. Auf eine weitere Standpauke ihres Chefs konnte er getrost verzichten. «Wir sollten die anderen zwei in die Zellen zur Befragung bringen, den Koffer sicherstellen und Lawson Jr. zurück zu seinem Vater bringen.», füllte Harry die Stille auf ihrem Weg empor.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Allerdings. Es dürfte ihn interessieren, dass das <em><span class="user_italic">gescheite Kerlchen</span></em> in direkter Verbindung zu makabren Tierversuchen steht.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Kurz kam Harry ins Straucheln. Bitte <em><span class="user_italic">was</span></em>?! Entsetzt starrte er ein Loch in den umhangverhangenen Rücken vor ihm. «DAS willst du ihm sagen?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Verständnislos wurde ein Blick zurückgeworfen. «Natürlich. Das, und dass Lawson Jr. ihn, wie auch zwei Auroren im Dienst belogen und somit vehement zur Behinderung der Ermittlungsarbeiten beigetragen hat.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Kopfschüttelnd fuhr sich Harry über das Gesicht. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Der Kerl würde einem Glücksbären begegnen und ihn innert Sekunden dem Alkohol gefügig machen – endend am Strick. «Okay Malfoy, wie wäre es, wenn du dieses Mal mir das Reden überlässt?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Was? Damit du das ganze beschönigen kannst?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Nein,», entgegnete Harry barsch, «es nennt sich Schadensbegrenzung und dürfte <em><span class="user_italic">vollkommen</span> </em>in Robards Sinne sein!»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Tu was du nicht lassen kannst.», winkte er verwerfend ab und damit war die Sache glücklicherweise geklärt. Ansonsten wäre Harry bereit gewesen, ihn die Treppe hochzustossen!<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sie schickten Shark und Depp auf direktem Weg, ohne Halt beim Start, in die Zellen und beschlagnahmten den Koffer, nach einem kurzen Blick hinein. Darin befanden sich zahllose Tiere, von Katzen, über Pfeilgiftfrösche, bis hin zu einem Feuertölpel – Gott sei Dank unversehrt.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Mit dem immer noch bewusstlosen Edwin, apparierten sie in das Geschäft des Apothekers, wo dieser beinahe vor Schreck ein Glas voller glibberiger Masse fallen gelassen hätte. Beim Anblick seines Sohnes weiteten sich seine Augen und kaum, dass er die Brille zurückgeschoben hatte, eilte er auf sie zu. «Ach du meine Güte, Edwin! Was ist passiert? Geht es ihm gut?», panische Sorge zeichnete seine erblassten Züge, was die rosigen Pausbacken umso mehr betonte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sachte legte Harry den Jungen auf den Tresen, den der Ladeninhaber eiligst freiräumte, während Malfoy die Tür verschloss und das Schild auf <em><span class="user_italic">Closed</span> </em>drehte. «Es geht ihm gut, er ist nur bewusstlos und wird vermutlich mit Kopfweh und einem gewaltigen Schrecken zu Sinnen kommen.», beruhigte Harry ihn, während der ältere Mann seinem Sohn mit zittrigen Händen, die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. «Was in Merlins Namen ist den nur passiert?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Edwin ist in die falschen Kreise geraten und hat sich zu den Diebstählen anstiften lassen – er musste auf die harte Tour lernen, dass die Sache nicht ganz so harmlos war, wie man ihn glauben lassen hatte. Das Gute ist, dass er sich ausser den Diebstählen, nichts hat zu Schulden kommen lassen und wenn Sie keine Anzeige erstatten, wird er keine Strafe zu erwarten haben.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Abrupt hielt das sorgenvolle Tätscheln inne und zum ersten Mal hob sich sein Blick von seinem Sprössling. Unglaube lag darin, während er Gesagtes zu verarbeiten versuchte. Mehrere Male setzte er zum Sprechen an, seine Mundwinkel von Zucken begleitet, ehe er über seine trockenen Lippen leckte, den Kopf schüttelte und sich auf den Stuhl zurückfallen liess, der ein gequältes Ächzen von sich gab. «Edwin war es? Mein eigener Sohn?», kam es erstickt und Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Gehen sie nicht zu hart mit ihm ins Gericht. Ich bin sicher, Edwin handelte in guter, wenn auch falscher Absicht. Die Frau, in die er sich verliebt hat, hat das schamlos ausgenutzt – die Erkenntnis dürfte ihm Strafe genug sein.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Mr. Lawson nickte abwesend, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. «Ich-», er brach ab, liess den Kopf sinken und fuhr sich über den Mund. Er schien in der kurzen Minute der Erkenntnis um Jahre gealtert und es schmerzte Harry, den treuherzigen Mann so zerrüttet zu sehen.<br/><span></span>Verwünschungen, Racheakte, blutige Tatorte, Gerichtsvorladungen – an alles hatte er sich im Verlaufe seiner Amtsjahre gewöhnt. Nur das hier – Angehörige, die vor seinen Augen zerfielen – daran würde er sich <em><span class="user_italic">nie</span> </em>gewöhnen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Dieser dumme, dumme Junge…», murrte Mr. Lawson müde. Der leicht ausgeübte Druck auf seine Schulter, liess ihn Aufsehen und Harry schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. «Bitte Mister Lawson, nehmen sie es nicht zu ernst. Er ist noch jung und in diesem Alter haben wir alle Dummheiten angestellt.», was Malfoy <span class="user_italic">tatsächlich</span> mit einem Schnauben kommentierte. «Ja, wir <em><span class="user_italic">alle</span></em>.», verdeutlichte Harry mit einem genervten Seitenblick.</p><p>Die faltige, vom Arbeiten mit Chemikalien raue Hand, suchte die seine. Mit glänzenden Augen suchte Lawson Harrys Blick. «Ich danke ihnen.», festigte sich der Griff, «Danke für die netten Worte Mister Potter. Das aus ihrem Mund zu hören… Es wärmt einem alten Mann das Herz.» Zwar war die Schwere nicht entschwunden, doch wenigstens etwas leichter geworden.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Möchten Sie Anzeige erheben?», zerstörte sein ehrenwerter Partner den Moment und Gott bewahre – Harry wollte ihn mit dem schwersten Gewicht auf dem Tisch erschlagen!<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Bei Merlins Bart – nein!», schoss der alte Mann erschrocken auf. Wütend nahm Harry Malfoy ins Visier, doch der beachtete ihn gar nicht.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er würde den Penner ja fragen, was bei ihm falsch gelaufen war, aber das wusste er ja schon! Zu viel Haarspray und das kriminelle Umfeld im Kindesalter, war nur der Anfang vom Lied – einen wahnsinnigen Massenmörder zu beherbergen, konnte sich ja nur schlecht auf das Sozialverhalten auswirken!<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Garstig schnappte Harry sich seinen Partner und nickte dem Ladeninhaber zu. «Wir werden uns nun verabschieden. Kümmern sie sich gut um ihren Sohn und richten sie ihm aus, dass er sich morgen bereithalten soll, falls man ihn zur Befragung einholen möchte -als Zeugen, nicht als Täter.», fügte er eiligst ab den erneut erblassenden Wangen an.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Das werde ich, danke – ihnen beiden.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p><span></span><br/><span></span>Shark und Jonny, der eigentlich Sigfried Bright hiess, waren schnell befragt. Malfoy hatte da seine ganz eigenen Methoden. In einer Mischung aus Abgebrühtheit und Spott, drückte er die Antworten wie an einem Spielzeugautomaten aus ihnen heraus.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Die Tiere wurden einem anderen Team zur Auffindung der Besitzer weiter gereicht, wieder ein anderes kümmerte sich um die Sicherstellung des Hauses und der Bericht war schnell geschrieben, obwohl Harry Malfoy am liebsten bei jedem herablassenden Kommentar über seine Schrift, seine Wortwahl oder die Grammatik den Hals umgedreht hätte. Als sie schliesslich und schlussendlich zu zweit in Robards Büro sassen und die letzten Details durchgingen, war er einfach nur noch müde. Stolz, aber müde.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Also hat Edwin Lawson die Zutaten unwissentlich ihres Verwendungszweckes besorgt, Tobias Shark kümmerte sich um die Tierbeschaffung, während Sigfried Bright für den Vertrieb zuständig war und diese», Robards blätterte kurz durch die Akten, bis er den gesuchten Namen fand, «Charlie Harrison war diejenige, die die Experimente durchgeführt hat.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sie nickten beide und Robards liess sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Sessel zurückfallen. «Und diese Experimente dienten lediglich dazu, Monstrositäten für Liebhaber zu erschaffen? Wie hat sie das fertiggebracht, wo sie nicht mal eine Ausbildung in eine annähernde Richtung gemacht hat?» Den laut der Aussagen ihrer Kumpanen, war sie gelehrte Floristin.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Es scheint, Miss Harrison hat sich das Wissen selbst angeeignet und hegte höchste Ambitionen, ihren Horizont zu erweitern. Man hat haufenweise alte, wie auch neue Bücher diesbezüglich im ganzen Haus gefunden.», vermeldete Malfoy das, was ihnen von einem anderen Team, etwas anders formuliert, zugetragen wurde.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Und es gibt keine Zweifel daran, dass sie die einzige mit diesem Wissen war?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Diesmal war es an Harry, zu antworten. «Ja Sir. Die Schlange und Charlies Kumpanen haben das bestätigt.» Den Blick, den er daraufhin von seinem Chef kassierte, wusste er nicht so recht zu deuten.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Was?», fragte er schliesslich, nach Sekunden des verständnislosen Starrens.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Was fragt er…», murrte Robards und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er ihn streng ansah. «Potter, Sie müssen endlich aufhören, den Tätern Tiernamen zu geben, das ist im höchsten Masse unprofessionell.» <span class="user_italic">Was</span>?<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>…<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Bitte <strong><span class="user_italic">WAS</span></strong>?<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ich meinte <em><span class="user_italic">damit</span> </em>eine der Experimente Sir – sie war eine Schlange und diejenige, die Charlie getötet hat.», klärte er das Missverständnis auf, so wie sich die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf zu drehen begonnen hatten.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Oh… dann vergessen sie was ich gesagt habe.», sagte Robards in einer Ernsthaftigkeit, als hätte er seine Zustimmung zur Inhaftierung eines Todessers gegeben – etwas, dass man sich nur als Leiter einer Zentrale leisten konnte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Das würde mich allerdings interessieren. Potter hat eine Affinität dazu, Täter mit Tiernamen zu bestücken? Wie darf man sich das vorstellen?», grinste Malfoy mit diesem überheblichen Lächeln, das nur seinen rechten Mundwinkel in die Höhe zwang und Harrys Magensäure passend zum Aufwärtsgang inspirierte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Nein Malfoy, hauptsächlich dich.», nahm er sich persönlich der Frage an, «Schlange, Schwein, Ratte, Frettchen, Bazille,-» «Eine Bazille ist kein Tier, der Begriff bezieht sich ausschließlich auf die äußere Gestalt von Bakterien Potter.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Dann passt es ja <em><span class="user_italic">noch</span> </em>besser!»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Solche infantilen Sätze, lassen dich nebst meiner Person noch kleiner und unscheinbarer erscheinen.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Wenigstens wollen mir die Leute nicht regelmässig zur Begrüssung ins Gesicht schla-» «Genug!», schlug Robards geräuschvoll die Akte zu und unterband somit erfolgreich den Fortbestand der <em><span class="user_italic">Diskussion</span></em>.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Trotz ihrer persönlichen Diskrepanzen, haben sie diesen Fall mit Bravour gelöst. Ich muss zugeben, beeindruckt zu sein. Es wäre schön, wenn dieser Zustand anhalten würde. Drei Fälle in Rekordzeit, da-», er wurde durch ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Malfoy verdrehte die Augen und als Harry sah, wer da eintrat, wusste er auch wieso.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ah! Anderson und Henning, gut dass sie so schnell kommen konnten. Ihr Fall wurde geklärt und alles was ihnen noch bleibt, sind anhand der Vorliegenden Dokumente, die Akte zu vervollständigen. Anschliessend können sie sich um die restlichen, gefundenen Tiere kümmern.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Harry verbat sich ein Grinsen im malfoyischen Stiel, dass drohte, Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen. <span class="user_italic">Das</span> war das schönste Geschenk, das Robards ihm hätte machen können. Das, und die perplexen Gesichter ihrer Expartner! Sie hatten den Fall der zwei <span class="user_italic">neben</span> ihrem eigenen gelöst und die Genugtuung surfte wie eine Droge durch seine Adern.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Miss Petersons Katze wurde gefunden Sir?», fragte Anderson verdattert und Harrys Grinsen erstarb, als hätte man ihm, statt Malfoy, zur Begrüssung eine geknallt.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Moment mal!», fassungslos nahm er seinen Chef ins Visier, «Sie haben sie <em><span class="user_italic">tatsächlich</span> </em>mit der Suche nach einer verschwundenen Katze betreut?»Daraufhin entkam Malfoy ein lautes Lachen – ein seltenes Ereignis, das zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt mehr Beachtung verdient hätte, so jedoch wurde es übertrumpft, durch die Feststellung, dass ein <em><span class="user_italic">eigentlich</span> </em>aus Witz und Frustration entstandener Gedanke, der Realität entsprach.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Das war ein Fall wie jeder andere!», äusserte Henning schnippisch, mit einem Hauch gekränkten Stolzes.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Das Hauptmerk lag bei der Auffindung des Täters.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Da haben sie wohl den falschen Ansatz verfolgt…», kommentierte Malfoy Robards Verbesserung mit einem höhnischen Glänzen in den Augen, «War das dann alles?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ja, sie sind entlassen.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Danke Sir.», sprachs und wie der Prinz, der er nicht war, schwang er sich in die Höhe. Naja, schlussendlich hatten sie ja was sie wollten und nebenbei noch einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt. Etwas weniger galant, tat er es seinem Partner gleich.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Als sie an ihren Kontrahenten vorbeischritten, fand das Gefühl der Genugtuung in Harrys Magen zurück, kaum dass er Hennings trotzigen Blick einfing. Offenbar war der Wettstreit beidseitig gewesen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Und so erledigen das Experten.», setzte Malfoy unerwartet, aber galant wie nur er es konnte, einen obendrauf und Harry hätte ihm zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die Hand reichen können! Gerade als hätte sie nie auch nur ein Zwist entzweit, schritten sie, Schulter an Schulter, aus dem Büro.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p>«Vermisste Katzen…», murrte Harry auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro, nicht imstande über diese Hiobsbotschaft hinweg zu kommen. «Kein Wunder, dass ihre Fallbilanz von Erfolgen gekrönt ist!»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Du würdest staunen. Anderson ist der Ansicht, dass das Auffinden von Tieren ein Kunstfeld für sich ist.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Harry hatte dafür nur ein Schnauben übrig, doch ehe er sich weiter ereifern konnte, hielt er verdattert inne und besah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn seinen Partner. Sein Starren blieb nicht unbemerkt. «Was Potter? Hat mein makelloses Antlitz dir die Sprache verschlagen?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Makellos nennst du das?», fragte er spöttisch, sich durchaus bewusst, dass Malfoy sich seiner grünen Verfärbungen von Mundwinkel und Nasenflügel nicht gewahr sein konnte. Eigentlich hätte er einen Partner darauf aufmerksam gemacht, vor allem nach dem Kontakt eines unbekannten, giftigen Gases – bei Mister Arrogant höchst selbst hingegen…<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Die Gene Potter.», wurde er netterweise darauf hingewiesen und bestätigte ihn, in seinem Entschluss.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Natürlich Malfoy, <em><span class="user_italic">die Gene</span></em>… Trotzdem solltest du einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen, sonst könnte man auf falsche Ideen kommen und wir wollen ja nicht, dass die Leute wieder reden.»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Misstrauisch wurde er beäugt. «Was soll das bedeuten?»<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wollte weiter gehen, stattdessen wurde er am Arm gepackt und mit einem energischen Ruck umgedreht. «Du verheimlichst mir etwas Potter.», funkelte er ihn warnend an und es war erstaunlich wie ihm <em><span class="user_italic">das</span> </em>immer sofort auffiel – Überheblichkeit hin oder her.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>«Ich gebe dir dreissig Sekunden Zeit, es herauszufinden.», grinste er schadenfreudig. Es war herrlich, für einmal am längeren Hebel zu sitzen. Seine Ansicht änderte sich, kaum dass sein Rücken hart Bekanntschaft mit der Wand machte. «’tschuldigung, <em><span class="user_italic">achtund</span><span class="user_italic">dreissig</span></em>.», keuchte er und im nächsten Moment spürte er einen Stechenden Schmerz an seiner Kehle.</p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><span></span>***</p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p><span></span><br/><span></span>Es endete, wie auch anders erwartet, im St. Mungos. Für dieses eine Mal, war es zu beider Vorteil, was vermutlich auch der einzige Grund war, weshalb Robards Standpauke nur halb so voluminös ausfiel.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Malfoys Vergiftung wäre in der nächsten halben Stunde tödlich geendet und dadurch, dass er Harry verflucht hatte, war der überhaupt erst untersucht worden: Tollwut – tatsächlich. Er fühlte sich von seinem Karma zutiefst verraten und alles was ihm blieb, war zu beten, das Malfoy es nie erfahren würde – ansonsten konnte man definitiv nicht mehr von Glück im Unglück sprechen.<br/><span></span><span></span></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bei zwei der Dialogen habe ich mich fremdbedient: Hörspiel Sherlock Holmes© – die Originale/die neuen Fälle, mit den herausragenden Sprechern Christian Rode &amp; Peter Groeger, die einfach nur eine wunderbare Chemie haben – kann ich jedem nur wärmstens empfehlen :)</p><p>Bis zum nächsten Mal!<br/>Eure NiFuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Goldrausch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich würde mich für die Wartezeit entschuldigen, leider befürchte ich, dass das nächste Kapitel noch länger auf sich warten lassen wird *lach*</p><p>Dafür hat es aber auch eine ordentliche Länge ;)</p><p>Viel Spass beim Lesen!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="user_bold">Goldrausch</span>
    </strong>
    <span></span>
  </p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="user_italic">Aurorenbüro H. Pollwut &amp; D.A. Malfoy, 30. September 2013 – Harry Potter</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Er <span class="user_italic">hatte</span> es erfahren… Fassungslos starrte Harry auf die frischpolierte Namenstafel ihre Büros, dessen geschwungene Schrift ihm teuflisch entgegenfunkelte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Es war doch immer wieder erstaunlich, wie sich die Intension einer Aktion änderte, je nachdem, wer der Verantwortliche war.<br/>
<span></span>Mit Ron als Partner, hätte er den Raum lachend betreten und ihn abgeklatscht, bei Malfoy hingegen wusste er, dass es sich hierbei nicht um einen gutgemeinten Scherz handelte, sondern um Hohn in seiner reinsten Form – wie man ihn nur sehr selten, mit viel Pech zur Mitternachtsstunde in heruntergekommen, schlecht beleuchteten Gassen antraf.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Der Heuchler sollte ihm noch <em><span class="user_italic">ein </span></em>einziges Mal, einen Vortrag über Harrys <em><span class="user_italic">unreifes </span></em>Verhalten machen, dann würde er dieses verdammte Schild nehmen und ihm um die Ohren hauen!<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Sich mit geballten Fäusten zur Ruhe zwingend, öffnete er die Tür wie ein normaler, anständiger Bürger, anstatt sie nur einen kleinen Spalt breit zu öffnen und eine Granate reinzuschmeissen. «Du nennst <em><span class="user_italic">mich</span> </em>infantil?», deutete er auf die Pforte seiner neuerkorenen, ganz eigenen Hölle, die ungehalten zurück ins Schloss viel.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Es ist dir also aufgefallen?», lächelte Malfoy süffisant hinter seinem Schreibtisch, «Ich gebe zu, diese Aufmerksamkeit liegt deutlich unter meinem Niveau, allerdings wollte ich mir ihres Auffallens gewiss sein und so habe ich mich gezwungenermassen auf deine Augenhöhe herabgelassen.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Aufmerksamkeit am Arsch!», verfrachtete Harry das Niveau eine Etage tiefer, «Was soll der Mist?! Legst du es so sehr darauf an, im Krankenhaus zu landen? Ich sollte mit dem Teil zu Robards gehen und ihm sagen, was ich von dieser verschissenen Partnerschaft halte, <em><span class="user_italic">aber</span></em><span class="user_italic">-</span>», unterband er Malfoys drohende Anmerkung, «anders als du, bin ich keine Ratte!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«<em><span class="user_italic">Aber</span> </em>genauso ansteckend,», merkte der stattdessen mit gekräuselter Nase an, «weshalb ich es begrüssen würde, wenn du auf deiner Seite des Büros bleiben würdest.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Der Kerl hatte seinen Beruf verfehlt – Schauspieler hätte er werden sollen! Selbst Tante Petunia hätte sich bei dieser Interpretation, einer betupften Nachbarin, in ihrer Ehre verletzt gefühlt!<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Entnervt rollte Harry mit den Augen und wiederstand dem Drang, sich selbige auszukratzen. «Klar Malfoy, weil sich die Ärzte gestern gesagt haben: Hei, Tollwut – hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr, lasset ihn ziehen!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Verzeih Potter, da war mir doch glatt entfallen, dass du ebenfalls dort warst. Welch glücklicher Umstand, nicht wahr?», und begleitet von einem scheinheiligen Blinzeln, viel der Groschen – <em><span class="user_italic">darauf</span> </em>wollte er also hinaus.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Vernunft und innerer Schweinehund trafen sich auf halber Strecke zu einem Kompromiss und mahnend nahm er Malfoy ins Visier. «Willst du diesen Weg <em><span class="user_italic">wirklich</span> </em>gehen?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ich schlage prinzipiell keine Wege ein, die ich nicht zu gehen bereit bin.», und wichtiger als Gesagtes war dabei, das feinsäuberliche zur Seite legen seiner Brille – Malfoys Äquivalent einer Kriegserklärung.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Lass mich das klar stellen:», verschränkte Harry seine Arme, die drohten ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln, «du willst tatsächlich behaupten, dass ich mein Leben <span class="user_italic">deinem</span> Fluch zu verdanken habe?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Deines, meines, dass deiner Freunde und unbescholtener Bürger», zählte er auf, «stell dir vor wie viele du noch angesteckt hättest – etwas Dankbarkeit wäre da wohl angebracht Potter.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Keine Sorge, die kann ich dir barer Münze zurückzahlen!», fauchte er und liess seine zuckende Hand gewähren – sein Fluch verpuffte an Malfoys Barriere, doch damit hatte er gerechnet. Stattdessen wusste er das triumphierende Grinsen zu vertreiben, indem er kurzerhand die Kriegserklärung in eine Pfütze verwandelte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Was davon übrig blieb schockierte Harry dermassen – es hätte genauso gut ein, gegen Vorurteile protestierender, Dementor im pinken Tutu auftauchen können.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Gold? Das Teil ist aus <span class="user_italic">echtem</span> Gold?», entsetzte sich Harry ab dieser masslosen Zurschaustellung übertriebenen Reichtums, solange, bis sein Blick auf den Blonden viel.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Wie zu Stein erstarrt, fixierte Malfoy aus aufgerissenen Augen die kläglichen Überresten seiner Brille – unschlüssig verzogen sich seine Züge und klapperten nach einander eine düstere Palette von Verlust, Unglaube, Trauer und unbändiger Wut ab.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Richtig erkannt», zischte er mit bebender Stimme, ehe Harry ein tödlicher Blick traf, aus dem so viel Abscheu triefte, wie er es nur von dessen Vater kannte, «und es ist das mindeste, dass ich von einer Sonderanfertigung bei Golden Empire erwarte – einer filigranen Handarbeit aus besten Materialien, mit aufwendigen Verzauberungen und, dass nur nebenbei, mich vier Monatslöhne dieses unterbelichteten Jobs gekostet hat!» und noch während er die Worte, kälter als der tiefste Punkt des Pazifiks, aussprach, vollbrachte er mit dem Zauberstab eine Bewegung, die in Harry alle Alarmglocken aufheulen liess.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«<em>Natus vehementer in voraginibus sedete, senatum imploraturum-</em>» Eine Sirene, die ihren Ursprung mitten in ihren Köpfen zu haben schien, liess sie beide zusammenfahren und Harry presste vergeblich seine Hände auf die Ohren, um den Lärm zu verbannen. Der laute Knall, der das Aufheulen ablöste, war Malfoys beschworener Fluch, der durch eine plötzliche Schallwelle aus dem Nichts, in schwarzem Rauch verpuffte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Fluchend liess er seinen Stab fallen und griff sich mit einem erstickten Keuchen ans Handgelenk. «Was hast du getan Potter?!», ächzte er und der Schmerz vibrierte wie ein Bass aus seiner Stimme.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Gar nichts!», hustete Harry und versuchte die beissenden Rauchschwaden zu vertreiben, die den gleichen Effekt erzielten wie gehakte Zwiebeln, inklusive brennendem Abgang.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Das Chaos hatte seinen Zenit erreicht, noch ehe sie in wüste Beschuldigungen übergehen konnten, als von weitem ein gleichmässiger Klang an ihre Ohren drang.<br/>
<span></span>Je näher das Klacken der Stiftabsätze kam, deren Akustik, als einzige im ganzen Gebäude, nicht den Dämmzaubern zum Opfer fielen, desto schneller beschleunigte sich Harrys Herzschlag.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Er hatte immer einen psychischen Grund hinter dem Phänomen vermutet und nun wurde es ihm bestätigt – es war als sässe er vor dem Fernseher, durch die markante Musik vorgewarnt und doch mit Angstperlen auf der Stirn, dem Auftauchen des weissen Hais harrend.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Leer schluckte er, als Robards persönliche Assistentin ohne zu klopfen die Tür öffnete und es vergingen fünf Sekunden, in denen ihnen mitgeteilt wurde, sich umgehend im Büro des Head Aurors einzufinden, ehe sich der adrette Klang in gekannter Manier entfernte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>
<span></span>Im Stil des Paten empfing sie Robards und deutete ihnen wortlos, sich zu setzten. In den folgenden Minuten des schweigsamen Betrachtens, war es für einmal Harry, der keinen Wank tat, während Malfoys Bein unentwegt wippte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Langsam nur, richtete sich Robards in seinem Sessel zu seiner vollen Grösse auf und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander, sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend. «Seit eine neue Zeit angebrochen ist, ist auch beim Berufsstand der Auroren Arbeitssicherheit zu einem wichtigen Punkt geworden.», begann er sachlich, «Miteinher kam ein System im Zentralengebäude, dass eine geringe Anzahl mächtiger Zauber frühzeitig erkennt und meldet. Dazu gehören natürlich die Unverzeihlichen, sowie eine Mehrzahl an Beschwörungen und Flüchen verheerenden Ausmasses – einer dieser Flüche wurde heute zum ersten Mal erkannt.», er neigte den Kopf und sein analysierender Blick fand sein Ziel in Malfoys umklammerten Handgelenk, ehe er in seine alte Position zurückfand, «Möchte einer von Ihnen beiden mir vielleicht etwas darüber erzählen?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Das würde Harry, wenn er wüsste was. Alles war wie immer abgelaufen, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo er Malfoys Herz herausgerissen und eingeschmolzen hatte – zumindest war es das, was dessen Reaktion ihm vermittelt hatte und sein Gewissen wurde nicht müde, deswegen die Peitsche zu schwingen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel, liess ihn seinen Kopf drehen und er erblickte einen in Demut verneigten Malfoy. Zum ersten Mal hatte er von seinem Handgelenk abgelassen und beim Anblick, des in Metall verwandelten Gelenkes, dämmerte Harry so langsam, was das Ziel der Aktion gewesen war und weshalb der Blonde vor Schmerz kaum ruhig sitzen konnte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ich habe die Fasson verloren und beabsichtigt Mister Potter in eine Metalstatue zu verfluchen.», sprach er mit klarer Stimme, «Mein Verhalten war im höchsten Masse unangebracht und verantwortungslos. Ich entschuldige mich und verspreche, dass es nicht wieder vorkommen wird – zumindest nicht in diesem Ausmasse. Ich fürchte es war nicht die letzte Unstimmigkeit zwischen Mister Potter und mir, doch gewiss die letzte unter Zuhilfenahme verbotener Zauber, Flüchen oder Beschwörungen.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Harry wartete auf mehr, doch es war alles, was der Blonde zu sagen hatte und je länger sein Schweigen anhielt, umso überraschter war Harry.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Malfoys Analysiervermögen brillierte seit jeher und er wusste mit seinem Wissen in allen möglichen Bereichen zu glänzen wie kein Zweiter, im Gegenzug versagten seine sozialen Kompetenzen auf ganzer Spur – so dachte Harry bis jetzt.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Das Eingeständnis ihres zentraleneigenen Schnösels, ohne nur ein Wort der Schuldabweisung, zeugten von Charakterstärke, wie Harry sie von den wenigsten kannte und die Feststellung spornte sein Gewissen zu völlig neuen Schandtaten an – wenn das ein profundes Attentat auf den Helden werden sollte, war Malfoy <em>definitiv</em> auf dem besten Weg.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ich schliesse mich dem an.», gesellte Harry sich zum Blonden, «wir haben uns beide falsch verhalten.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit starrten sie gemeinsam Löcher in den Teppich, von Robards Schweigen gestraft, das schlimmer war, als alles, was er ihnen je vorgeworfen hatte, ehe er ihnen mitteilte, sich setzten zu können. «Da sie ihre Fehler eingestehen, werde ich davon absehen, den Vorfall der Obrigkeit zu melden. Im Gegenzug,», senkte er die Arme und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Tisch, «erbitte ich einen Gefallen.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Einen Gefallen Sir?», frage Harry alarmiert, den der Tonfall liess seinen Überlebensinstinkt Saltos schlagen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Einen Gefallen.», nickte ihr Boss andächtig und seine Mimik transformierte sich immer weiter zu der eines Schafrichters, der seine Arbeit <em><span class="user_italic">liebte</span></em>. «Das hier,», griff er sich ein Foto aus der obersten Schublade und schob es mit spitzen Fingern über den Tisch, «ist Violett.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Die Neugierde übertrumpfte und gewann das Versprechen eines frühzeitigen Herzinfarktes – mit gemischten Gefühlen besah Harry sich den ausgewachsenen Hornschwanz, der, wie einem kitschigen Fantasieposter entsprungen, über seinem Hort thronte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Violett ist die stolze Mutter dreier neugeschlüpfter Jungen, leider wird sie seit zwölf Stunden vermisst.», sagte Robards betrübt, was so gar nicht zu dem Funkeln in seinen Augen passen wollte, «Worum ich euch bitten möchte, ist, dass ihr vor Ort die zwei zuständigen Wärter trefft, die Mutter findet und sie zurück zum Hort bringt. <em><span class="user_italic">Natürlich</span> </em>steht es euch frei, selbst zu entscheiden, ob ihr mir diesen Gefallen erweisen möchtet.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Sollten wir ablehnen-» «Sehe ich mich gezwungen den heutigen Vorfall doch zu melden. Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich, als Leiter dieser Zentrale, gewissen Regelungen unterstehe – wie sagt man so schön? Eine Hand, wäscht die andere.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Kein Gefallen: im Austausch für ihren Job, würden sie ihr Leben geben und sie hatten ihm genau in die Karten gespielt – brillant. «Dürften wir dann wenigstens noch die Details erfahren, bevor wir uns in einen frühzeitigen Tod stürzen?», strich sich Harry übers Gesicht, doch statt der erwarteten Freude, reagierte Robards mit einem realisierenden Schnippen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Das hätte ich fast vergessen!», riefs und keine Sekunde später, hatten sie beide je einen Wisch samt Schreibfeder vor der Nase. «Bitte unterzeichnen.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Mit in Falten gelegter Stirn, überflog Harry das knappe Dokument, das ihn darüber informierte, sich freiwillig, im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte, auf diese Mission eingelassen zu haben, in dem Wissen, dass es sich um keinen offiziellen Fall handelte, somit keine Unterstützung angefordert werden konnte und im Falle seines Ablebens, das Ministerium nicht belangt werden durfte. Zusätzlich willigte er im Kleingedruckten netterweise ein, sämtliche, anfallenden Untersuchungskosten von seinen Hinterbliebenschaften zu decken – wow, war er gönnerhaft! Wer unterschrieb sowas?!<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span><span class="user_italic">«</span><em><span class="user_italic">Malfoy</span></em>» schrie die misshandelte Federspitze unter zu starker Handhabung. Fassungslos sah Harry seinen Partner an, der den abgeschlossenen Pakt zurückschob, bleicher als ein ausgehungerter Vampir.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Na toll – wenn sogar der Unmensch, der noch vor einer Woche vorgeschlagen hatte, den entflohenen Niffler mit einer Mäuseschlagfalle zu fangen, statt dem «<em><span class="user_italic">Vieh</span></em><span class="user_italic">»</span> zu nahe zu kommen, einem Drachen begegnen wollte, sass Harry auf verlorenem Posten. Sich murrend seinem Schicksal ergebend, setzte er sein Signet darunter.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Sehr schön.», nickte Robards sichtlich zufrieden und nahm eine bequeme Haltung ein, ehe er zu den Fakten kam. «Ein alter Freund hat sich Hilfesuchend an mich gewandt. Er arbeitet im ungarischen Drachenreservat und vor einem Monat entdeckten sie eine wilde Hornschwanzdame, die ausserhalb ihres Zuständigkeitsbereichs nahe Manchester genestet hat.» «Moment mal – wild?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Robards nickte wie die Scheinheiligkeit in Person und Harry dämmerte so langsam, weshalb es sich um <em><span class="user_italic">keinen</span> </em>offiziellen Fall handelte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Allerdings – eine der wenig Verbliebenen, die sich nicht in die Reservate eingliedern liessen. Ein Team hat einen Aussenposten eingerichtet und ob wacht die Situation Tag und Nacht aus der Ferne. Fernab des Reservats, lockt das natürlich Schaulustige und seit Violettes Verschwinden befürchtet man, dass es bis zu Drachenjäger oder Schwarzmarkthändlern durchgesickert ist. Mein Freund müsste sich an offizielle Stellen wenden, doch das würde die augenblickliche Verlegung der Jungen zur Folge haben, was sie unnötigem Stress aussetzten würde – deshalb hat er mich gebeten, zwei meiner Leute zur Unterstützung zu entsenden.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Es war so ziemlich alles, was Robards zu berichten wusste, ehe er Malfoy ins Krankenhaus schickte und Harry anwies, alle nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen, bis sein Kollege zurückfand.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Die Passierscheine nach Manchester waren schnell angefordert und die Besen, mit denen sie zum Aussenposten fliegen würden, arrangiert. Gelangweilt zog Harry anschliessend sinnlose Kreise auf seinem Drehstuhl.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Bei jeder Umdrehung, kurz nach dem Vorbeiziehen der Höllenpforte, folgte ein kurzes Aufleuchten und nach dem sechsundzwanzigsten Mal, stemmte er frustriert seine Füsse zu Boden. Abrupt kam er zum Halt und fixierte, schwankend ab dem Schwindel, die kläglichen Überreste einer Brille, die in all ihrer Lebzeit nie so geglänzt hatte, wie jetzt.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Die Schuld frass sich einer Säure gleich durch seinen Verstand, den man mitleerweilen in die Theke neben den Schweizer Käse legen könnte und vergeblich versuchte Harry seine Sühne zu schwächen, indem er nach Momenten suchte, in denen Malfoy Hand an etwas von ihm gelegt hatte – vergeblich.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Alles, wessen er sich schuldig gemacht hatte, war aufzuräumen und die Couch wäre ohnehin früher oder später, ihrem unbefugten Aufenthalts wegen, entfernt worden.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Frustriert liess sich Harry laut stöhnend zurückfallen und die Rückenlehne klappte nahezu in die waagrechte, weil er sich nie die Mühe gemacht hatte, sie richtig zu adjustieren.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Wieso bloss, war er auf die dumme Idee gekommen, das Teil einzuschmelzen? Das Entgleisen sämtlicher, mafloyischer Züge, würde ihn bis an sein Lebensende verfolgen!<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Es war eine unsichtbare Grenze gewesen, die er mit genug TNT, um die chinesische Mauer in die Luft zu jagen, gesprengt hatte und könnte er die Zeit zurückdrehen, er würde alles dafür geben – sein Gold, seinen Namen, seinen Erstgeborenen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p><span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Willkommen bei Golden Empire, mein Name ist Sophia Bram, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?», nahm eine zierliche Dame, die einer Zahnpasta Werbung entsprungen sein musste, das Ferngespräch entgegen, dass Harry aus einer der Gesprächskabinen in den unteren Stockwerken führte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Auror Potter, guten Tag. Ich wünsche den Geschäftsführer zu sprechen.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Überrascht hielt sie inne, ehe sie ihn höflichst um einen Moment seiner Geduld bat, für kurze Weile entschwand und ihn dann informierte, dass Herrn Beryll das Gespräch in seinem Büro persönlich entgegennehmen würde.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Für wenige Sekunden verschwamm Harrys Sicht in einem Strudel, bevor sich ein prachtvoller Raum vor ihm auftat: Ein prunkvoller Kronleuchter zauberte ein faszinierendes Lichtspiel auf goldene Büsten, gerahmte Fotografien und den vollen, aber ordentlichen Schreibtisch, unter dem sich ein farbenprächtiger Teppich auftat, der in Harry eine alte Erinnerung, über den Bericht der Gärten Versailles, weckte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Bei einem Raum wie diesem, hätte er einen verschollenen Bruder von Malfoy erwartet – perfekt gekleidet von der Krawatte bis zu den Socken, aristokratische Züge und eine Aura der Selbstverliebtheit. Stattessen blickte er in ein gutmütiges Gesicht mit akkurat geschnittenem, weissen Vollbart.<br/>
<span></span>Nicht, dass Mister Beryll dem Bild eines erfolgreichen Unternehmers entsagte, doch das karierte Hemd war zu gross und die Gürtelschnalle zwar extravagant, aber <em><span class="user_italic">eigen</span></em>, was ihn sympathischer machte als die meisten Männer seines Standes.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Auror Potter, welchem Umstand habe ich ihren Anruf zu verdanken?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Herrn Beryll, freut mich das sie Zeit für mich haben. Erst mal muss ich mich wegen der offiziellen Verbindung entschuldigen, ehrlich gesagt kontaktiere ich sie wegen einem persönlichen Anliegen.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Tatsächlich? Wie überaus interessant.», hob sich schalkhaft eine der dicken Augenbrauen, die in starkem Kontrast zu seinem weissen Haar stand, «Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, sie jemals als einen meiner Kunden bedient haben zu dürfen, was äusserst Schade ist, wo sie doch einer der bekanntesten Brillenträger unserer Zeit sind.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Nehmen sie es mir nicht übel, ich hänge an meinem alten Gestell.», wich Harry, wie er glaubte elegant, der Falle aus. Seine Brille war für ihn nichts weiter als ein Gebrauchsgegenstand, wieso sollte er da auch Unsummen dafür auszugeben? Hohe Handarbeitskunst hin oder her. «Es geht auch nicht um mich, sondern um einen… Mitarbeiter. Seine Brille wurde beschädigt und ich würde sie gerne ersetzten lassen.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Augenblicklich ermatteten die motivierten Züge. «Wenn das so ist, empfehle ich ihnen, sie einzuschicken. Jedes unserer Modele ist auf Lebenszeit versichert und ich bin überzeugt, dass wir den Schaden beheben können.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ich fürchte das ist unmöglich.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Lassen sie das einen Fachmann beurteilen, Mister Potter.», entkam es ihm sichtlich genervt, dass er zum Auskunftsgeber degradiert wurde, statt sich wichtigerem zuzuwenden, «Wir sind Spezialisten auf unserem Fach und arbeiten mit verschiedensten Zaubern, um Unfällen vorzubeugen. Wenn das da-» «Ich habe sie eingeschmolzen.», platzte er heraus, kurzzeitig in Panik verfallend.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Warum in Merlins Namen sollten sie so etwas tun?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Seufzend verzog Harry die Mundwinkel und begegnete dem Blick des Schocks nur mit Widerwillen. «Es war ein Missgeschick und der Besitzer hängt sehr daran – das ist wirklich ein Notfall, ansonsten wäre es mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, ihre Zeit zu verschwenden Sir.», beim Wort <em><span class="user_italic">Notfall</span> </em>funkelten die blauen Augen auf und Harry unterband das flaue Gefühl im Magen – er <em><span class="user_italic">brauchte</span> </em>diese Brille, egal wie.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Na wenn das so ist, möchte ich sie natürlich nicht hängen lassen Mister Potter, auch wenn sie mir bei einer anderen Gelegenheit davon erzählen müssen.», schmunzelte er, keine Spur mehr von seiner vorherigen Gereiztheit, «Um wen handelt es sich denn?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Als Harry ihm den Namen nannte, hellte sich Berylls Gesicht wissend auf. «Ah Mister Malfoy! In der Tat ein treuer Kunde. Geben sie mir einen Moment.», entschwand er aus seinem Blickfeld und kurz darauf kam er mit einem dicken Buch in Händen zurück, «Lassen sie mich mal sehen… Hier haben wir es ja. Um welches Model handelt es sich?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Äh… wie viele stehen zur Auswahl?» «Zwölf.» Fast wäre Harry weggerutscht – was in Gottes Namen rechtfertigte die Notwendigkeit von <em><span class="user_italic">zwölf</span> </em>Lesebrillen? Ein versteckter Sammelzwang? Eine heimliche Nifflerfarm? Wertanlagen? «Wie ich sehe erschwert das die Sache. Können sie mir etwas zu gesuchtem Model sagen?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Die Liste war knapp, aber es reichte, um es auf zwei der älteren Modelle zu beschränken und als Harry nach den Herstellungsdatums fragte, brauchte er das zweite gar nicht erst zu hören: August 2002 – das Jahr ihrer bestandenen Aurorenprüfung, nach der Harry sich die teuerste Flasche Feuerwhiskey gekauft, und mit seinen Freunden die ganze Nacht durchgefeiert hatte. Die leere Flasche stand heute noch, bis obenhin mit Erinnerungen an den schönsten Tag seines Lebens gefüllt, auf seinem Kamin.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Malfoys extreme Reaktion liess keinen Platz für Vermutungen über den Verbleib seiner Flasche übrig – er hatte sie stolz und umsorgt auf der Nase getragen, bis zum Tag der Einschmelzung. Harry war am Tiefpunkt angelangt. «Bitte sagen sie mir, dass sie sie genau gleich ersetzten können.», flehte er aus dem tiefsten seines Herzens.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Natürlich, wir haben die letzten Anpassungen, von vor einem Jahr, aufgezeichnet und wenn sie mir die Überresten senden, könnten wir eventuell sogar einige Ressourcen wiederverwerten.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Das gab Harry neuen Aufschwung – beinahe wäre er vor Freude durch den Kamin gesprungen und hätte den Milliardär an seine Brust gedrückt. «Das werde ich umgehend machen, sie sind meine Rettung Beryll! Wie lange wird das dauern?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Zwei Wochen, eine mit Expresszuschlag.» «Eine Woche?!», viel er vom Dementor geküsst zurück in sein Loch, «Herrn Beryll, bitte – <em><span class="user_italic">bitte</span></em>, ich zahle jeden Preis, wenn ich die Brille nur heute noch erhalten könnte!» und er hätte sich, ohne zu zögern, auf die Knie geworfen, wenn der andere es gesehen hätte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Mister Potter, bitte, Gold ist nicht das Problem. Wir haben zahlreiche, namenhafte Kundschaft, die auf ihre Bestellungen wartet. Es sei denn...» «Es sei denn <em><span class="user_italic">was</span></em>?», und nun war er wirklich drauf und dran, durch den Kamin zu fallen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Nun,», begann Beryll mit Vorfreude auf den dicken Fisch am Hacken – Harry war der Fisch und er würde den ekligsten Wurm fressen, um das alles wieder gerade zu biegen, «Unsere neue Kollektion erscheint im Frühjahr und es wäre eine Ehre sondergleichen, wenn sie uns dafür ihr Gesicht leihen würden, wo sie sich doch nie zu Werbezwecken zur Verfügung gestellt haben.» …<em><span class="user_italic">Mist</span> </em>– Malfoy hätte das Kommen sehen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Natürlich bekam Harry auch heute noch unzählige Anfragen zu allem möglichen, dass er «perfekt verkörperte», doch wie Beryll schon sagte, war er nie darauf eingegangen. Reichtum und Ruhm lockten ihn nicht und sich für Werbezwecke misshandeln zu lassen, ging gegen seine Prinzipien. Er war lange genug ein Ideal für die Gesellschaft gewesen und es nervte ihn schon genug, ständig beim Aufschlagen der Zeitung in sein Spiegelbild zu schauen.  <br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Starr blickte er in das amüsierte Gesicht des Geschäftsführers, dessen grossväterliche Züge ihn nicht länger täuschen konnten – Beryll war ein Geschäftsmann durch und durch. Dass Harry zu ihm durgestellt worden war, hatte nichts mit Nettigkeit oder Pflichtbewusstsein zu tun; wäre da nicht sein Name, er wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass Beryll ihn trotz offizieller Verbindung an einen Angestellten weiterverwiesen hätte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«<em><span class="user_italic">Wenn</span> </em>ich einwillige, wird die Brille <span class="user_italic"><em>heute</em> Abend</span> auf meinem Tisch liegen?» «Ich werde mich persönlich ans Werk machen, um das zu garantieren.», ging Beryll sofort darauf ein, ohne sich ab Harrys rüdem Ton zu stören.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Okay,», seufzte er geschlagen, sämtliche protestierenden Hirnaktivitäten unterbindend, «Wir haben einen Deal. Wenn es ihnen recht wäre, komme ich Morgen persönlich in ihrem Geschäft vorbei, um zu bezahlen und den Vertrag zu unterschreiben.» – darin hatte er jetzt ja Übung.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Fantastisch! Ich halte sie für eine Person von Ehre, Mister Potter, und vertraue auf ihr Wort.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Keine Sorge, ich halte meine Versprechen. Bis morgen, Mister Beryll.», kappte er die Verbindung schneller als es der Anstand gebot. Er würde das höhnische Angesicht seiner Schmach keine Sekunde länger ertragen – der Mistkerl hatte was er wollte, von Höflichkeit war nie die Rede gewesen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Wie Harry sich plötzlich auf das Kennenlernen von Violett freute, kam ihm seine ehemalige Geistheilerin in den Sinn, die ihn stehts ermutigte, das Positive in schlechten Situationen zu finden.<br/>
<span></span>Sie war von seiner Umsetzung nie begeistert gewesen und er sah ihre gekräuselte Nase förmlich vor sich, ab Harrys <em><span class="user_italic">positiv</span>er</em> Hoffnung, dass die Drachen Lady sich für den Hauptgang 2, «Heldenfilet» entscheiden würde.  <br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p><span></span><br/>
<span></span>Harry wusste nicht, wie der Galgengang in einem Wettrennen endete, doch kaum, dass sie sich auf die Besen geschwungen hatten und in windige Höhen aufstiegen, schienen die emotionalen Abgründe überwunden – sämtliche Spannung blieb am Boden zurück, während sie einander in halsbrecherischen Manövern überholten, Verwünschungen hinterherschrien und gegenseitig auszubremsen versuchten.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Von den eisigen Böen abgesehen, schien Zeus ihnen gnädig zu sein: Sonnenstrahlen fanden ihren Weg durch das dunstige Gemälde der Wolken und zauberten ein surreales Licht auf den Nadelwald unter ihnen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Mit einem siegessicheren Laut, jagte Malfoy an ihm vorbei, als ihr Ziel in Sichtweite kam und während er zur Landung abbremste, preschte Harry ungehemmt und ohne an Höhe einzubüssen weiter. Genau über der verabredeten Lichtung, schwang er sich grinsend vom Besen und liess sich mit Ameisengetrippel im Bauch fallen, den Besen am Stiel mit sich in die Tiefe ziehend. Im letzten Moment entlud er die angestaute Energie, bremste den Fall und landete, mithilfe eines Zaubers, sicher auf den Füssen. «Ha! Sieger!», schlug er die Faust samt Besen in die Luft.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Dios míos!!», hallte es erschrocken über die märchenhafte Landschaft und überrascht drehte sich Harry dem Aufschrei entgegen, «Geht es ihnen gut?!», rief der auf ihn zu eilende Mann ähnlichen Alters.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Äh, ja klar – sorry wegen der Aufregung.», rieb Harry sich verlegen grinsend den Nacken – er hatte nicht mit Zuschauern gerechnet und wenn der Kerl das meldete, würde ihn Robards köpfen! Wobei… der hatte sie auf eine Selbstmordmission geschickt, der hatte <em><span class="user_italic">kein</span> </em>Mitspracherecht!<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Der Drachenwärter, wie die Robe verriet, kam kaum vor ihm zu stehen, da musterte er ihn auch schon von Kopf bis Fuss und in einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Begeisterung verwarf er die Arme. «Das war… <em><span class="user_italic">wow</span></em>! Unglaublich beeindruckend!» «Nein, es war dumm.», wurde er von Malfoy korrigiert, der mit der Eleganz einer olympischen Gottheit neben Harry landete.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ach du bist nur eingeschnappt, weil du verloren hast.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Von wegen – diese Dummheiten sind es, die dich einmal Kopf und Kragen kosten werden.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Kein Grund zur Sorge Malfoy, die Zusammenarbeit mit dir ist um einiges riskanter.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Wer spricht von Sorge?», hob sich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und der begleitete Blick, zeugte von Mitleid, gegenüber Harrys Stumpfsinnigkeit, «Was glaubst du, wer deine Teile zusammenpflücken darf, wenn du als roter Fleck in der Landschaft endest?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ehrlich gesagt, wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass da noch viel zum zusammenlesen übrigbleiben dürfte.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Das ändert nichts an dem Umstand, dass ich die Sauerei beseitigen müsste.» Und das wäre eine Attraktion, für die Harry sogar Eintritt zahlen würde!<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Draco Adelsprimate Malfoy in seidener Brokatrüstung, bewaffnet mit Lappen und Eimer, wie er auf den Knien über das Geäst rutschte – fluchend wie ein Kesselflicker bei Mondlicht. Wenn Harry das filmte, würden sich die Kopien auf dem Schwarzmarkt besser verticken lassen als Pornos!<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Amüsiert dich das Potter?» Als Harry ihn begeistert in seinen Plan einweihen wollte, hob Malfoy nur mahnend den Finger und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, «Die Frage war rhetorisch – es ist <em><span class="user_italic">nicht</span> </em>witzig! Wenn dir dein Leben schon nichts bedeutet, dann sei so gut und nehme wenigstens Rücksicht auf dein Umfeld!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Alter Malfoy, ich habe die Id-», eine gebräunte Hand kreuzte, einem besessenen Scheibenwischer nicht unähnlich, ihr Blickduell. Verwirrt trat Harry zurück, waren sie sich in der Euphorie doch immer nähergekommen und folgte der nach Aufmerksamkeit geifernden Trockenübung, zur Beschwörung von Regen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Sorry das ich störe, aber-», unter Malfoys intensivem Starren brach der Fremdling lachend ab, «Henry Harbor – zu ihren Diensten!», salutierte er stattdessen spielerisch, «Aber nennt mich Henry.», hielt er ihnen gut gelaunt die Hand hin – die tiefbraunen Augen voller Wärme, unter einer schwarzen Lockenpracht, durchfunkelnd.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Harry Po-» «Oh ich weiss!», wurde er unterbrochen, «War nicht schwer herauszufinden.», grinste Henry noch breiter und ergriff die dargebotene Hand, «Ich find’s echt toll, dass du hier bist Harry! Wollte dich immer mal treffen – man hört ja so viel. Ich meine, als der Boss meinte, dass er sich an den Head Auror der Londoner Zentrale wendet, hatte ich ja so meine Hoffnung, aber wie gross standen schon die Chancen? Und jetzt stehst du hier – echt der Wahnsinn!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Bei dem motivierten Südländer schien alles über Gesten zu laufen: Keine Sekunde stand er still und unterlegte seine ohnehin schon gefühlsvollbetonten Worte, mit ausschweifenden Bewegungen. Während Harry sich von der geballten positiven Ladung angstecken liess, reichte ein Blick auf seinen Partner, um zu erkennen, dass es bei ihm das Gegenteil bewirkte – seine ohnehin schon miese Laune, resultierend aus der bevorstehenden Begegnung seines wahrgewordenen Alptraumes, ging Stockwerk um Stockwerk tiefer, je länger Henrys Geplapper andauerte, bis es schliesslich den Kellerboden durchschlug und sich dem Erdkern näherte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Und du bist Draco Malfoy, oder?», wandte er sich an gesagten, «Wusste gar nicht dass ihr ein Team seid!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Eiligst zog Malfoy die Hand weg, doch Henry war schneller, schüttelte sie eifrig und liess gerade rechtzeitig los, um einem Stromschlag zu entgehen – selbst danach blieb er voll in seiner Rolle und ging sogar so weit, <em><span class="user_italic">Draco</span> </em>amüsiert als Witzbold zu bezeichnen.<br/>
<span></span>Harry kam aus dem Lachen kaum mehr heraus, ehrlich beeindruckt von so viel Tollkühn, während der Blonde<em> <span class="user_italic">recht deutlich</span></em> klarstellte, wie er bevorzugte, angesprochen zu werden.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Malfoy dann! Aber du kannst mich trotzdem Henry nennen – macht sogar der Boss.», nahm es Henry ohne eine Spur von Gekränktheit hin und rieb sich die gerötete Stelle am Schlüsselbein, wo ihn Malfoys <em><span class="user_italic">Spass</span> </em>getroffen hatte. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, legte er eine 180° Wende ein und wiess ihnen locker, ihm zu folgen. «Ich muss dich allerdings vorwarnen, mein Partner ist kein Fan von dir – naja, von niemandem eigentlich. Ich kann dir sagen, es hat ‘ne Menge Arbeit gebraucht, bis er mir gegenüber endlich etwas aufgetaut ist – kannst du dir das vorstellen?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«<span class="user_italic">Absolut</span>.», doch seine todernste Aussage, wurde erneut als Scherz abgetan und vermutlich war es genau das, was Malfoy so auf die Palme brachte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Aber keine Sorge,», fuhr Henry unbekümmert fort und zwinkerte dem angepissten Blonden zu, «wenn es um die Arbeit geht, lässt er persönliche Gefühle aussen vor. Ah – hier sind wir!», rief er plötzlich, verfiel in eine Form des hüpfenden Joggens, als er winkend auf eine kleine Holzhütte zusteuerte. Erst nach zweimaligem blinzeln, erkannte Harry den hochgewachsenen Mann mit Fernglas in der Hand.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Der zweite Teil des Duos gliederte sich bestens in den Altersdurchschnitt ihrer bunten Runde ein und unterzog Malfoy einer genauen Musterung, während Henry ihn als Thomas vorstellte. Der kritische Blick perlte wie Wasser an dem Blonden ab, der ihm knapp zunickte – vermutlich sähe er derzeitig sogar das Knurren eines Werwolfs als willkommene Begrüssung an.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Offenkundige Anfeindung als Reaktion auf Malfoys Erscheinen, kam mittlerweile so oft vor, wie das genaue Gegenteil oder die Demonstrationen der Hauselfengemeinschaft für Artgerechtes Schuhwerk – selten bis garnie. Vor allem zu seinen ersten Dienstjahren sah das ganz anders aus: Robards hatte ihn regelmässig von Fällen abziehen müssen, weil Zeugen die Zusammenarbeit verweigert hatten.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Nachdem Malfoy mit bedingtem Freiheitsentzug davongekommen war, hatte das Urteil sich so schnell und zerstörerisch wie die Pest verbreitet – nebst all dem Unverständnis, gegenüber seinem Entkommen der Justiz und zahlreichen, himmelsschreienden Verschwörungstheorien, fand sich Harry in einem kurzen Moment der öffentlichen Ruhe wieder und so sehr er die Absenz der Lobeshymnen genossen hatte, so wurde die Freude durch die Hasstriaden doch schwer gedämpft.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Thomas machte kein Geheimnis daraus, zu den Skeptikern zu gehören: «Zu sagen, ich wäre begeistert, dass man uns einen Todesser zur Verstärkung schickt, wäre gelogen, aber ich vertraue Robards Urteil und werde zu Violetts Wohl darüber hinwegsehen.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Das soll mir recht sein Mister Moore, die Begeisterung, über meine Anwesenheit hier, teilen wir uns.», war alles was Malfoys dazu zu sagen hatte und Harry verbiss sich, dass auf der Zunge liegende <em><span class="user_italic">ehemaliger</span></em>.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Es sind ja auch keine erfreulichen Umstände.», durchbrach Henry die Spannung, «Ich hoffe wirklich Violett ist nichts zugestossen – ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn die Kleinen ohne ihre Mutter aufwachsen müssten! Nebenbei, das hier ist das Fundlager.», deutete er gewohnt überschwänglich auf den Schuppen und erklärte, dass sich darin das beschlagnahmte Gut der Schaulustigen befand, die sie regelmässig dem Gebiet zu verweisen hatten, wobei er nahtlos in diesbezügliche Anekdoten abdriftete. Munter führte er sie die längere Strecke, durch einen schmalen Wanderweg, zu ihrem Hauptquartier und hatte dabei Harry auserkoren, ihm beide Ohren abzukauen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte – trotz der Lawine an Worten, die sämtliches Einbringen in die Konversation wie einen einsamen Skifahrer mit sich riss, mochte er denn Hexer südländischer Herkunft und selbst die Frage, nach Harrys Beziehungsstand samt neugierigem Nachhaken, stellte er mit so viel Charm, dass er es ihm nicht verübeln konnte – es war die offene, arglose Art, die für Harry eine angenehme Abwechslung lieferte.  <br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Erst bei dem, von einem Tarnzauber umgebenen Spähturm, fand das Thema zu ihrem eigentlichen Dasein. Auch hier übernahm der Lockenkopf das Reden, während Thomas nur gelegentlich sachliche Details beisteuerte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Die Drachenjungen befanden sich sicher im Hort und Violett war im Schatten der Nacht Richtung Süden, vermutlich zur Nahrungsbeschaffung, entflogen. Die Wärter hatten nach Spuren in kleinem Radius gesucht, ohne fündig zu werden, was kaum verwunderlich war, da sie ihren Posten nie über längere Zeit verlassen konnten.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Sie einigten sich darauf, dass Harry und Malfoy sich auf die Spurensuche in den Wäldern machten, während Thomas den Posten hielt und Henry sich um die unerwünschten Besucher kümmerte, die nie müde wurden, ihr Glück zu versuchten, einen Blick auf die faszinierenden Kreaturen zu erhaschen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ich muss euch allerdings bitten, die Besen hier zu lassen.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Verdutzt hielt Harry, am Fusse der Station, in der Bewegung inne, sich besagten zu schnappen und sah auf, «Wieso das denn?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Naja,», grinste Henry und zuckte mit den Schultern, «Wir befinden uns in der Nähe von wilden Drachen, es macht sie nervös und zudem ist es schwierig mit Leuten zu diskutieren, weshalb sie hier nicht fliegen dürfen, wenn wir es selber tun. Ihr glaubt ja nicht, wie-» «Abgelehnt.», überging Malfoy den Entscheid, inklusive Geplapper, und griff entschieden nach dem Flugutensil – der Griff ging ins Leere.  <br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Sorry Leute,», schnappte Henry sich die beschworenen Besen aus der Luft, ohne Einbussen seines Strahlens, dass eine radioaktive Wirkung auf Malfoy zu haben schien, «aber Regeln sind Regeln.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Kommt nicht in Frage! Wir sind hier, um eine <em><span class="user_italic">wilde</span> </em>Drachenmutter zurückzubringen und ich werde diesem Monster garantiert nicht zu Fuss begegnen – das ist lächerlich. Dumm, gefährlich und lächerlich!», stellte Malfoy seinen Standpunkt gehässig klar und Harry bewunderte Henry <em><span class="user_italic">wirklich</span> </em>für seinen Mut, oder er war blind gegenüber negativen Kräften aller Art – was vermutlich wahrscheinlicher war.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Violett ist doch kein Monster – sie ist hinreisend! Ein wahrer Goldschatz! Wie sie sich um ihre Jungen kümmert, wärmt einem das Herz! Sie wird euch <span class="user_italic">so</span> dankbar sein, wenn ihr sie findet! Und das ist ja auch schon alles, was ihr machen sollt. Sobald ihr sie entdeckt, informiert ihr uns und wir kümmern uns um den Rest – kein Grund zur Panik.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Und wenn sie sich tatsächlich in Gefangenschaft befindet?», versuchte es Harry stattdessen, denn bei allem Optimismus dieser Welt – der Gedanke ohne Besen einem Drachen zu begegnen, war besten Falls… <em><span class="user_italic">beunruhigend</span></em>.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Auch dann informiert ihr uns erst mal und wir finden zusammen eine Lösung.», streckte er ihnen breit grinsend seinen Daumen entgegen und Harry spürte förmlich, wie Malfoy neben ihm drauf und dran war, ihn ihm abzureissen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Das ist selten dämlich!», fuhr er ihn an und gerade noch rechtzeitig, Bekam Harry seinen Partner zu fassen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Beruhige dich Malfoy! Lass uns erst mal mehr herausfinden – noch wissen wir nicht mal, ob es überhaupt irgendwelche Spuren gibt.» Barsch entriss dieser den umklammerten Arm, schenkte Henry einen letzten, vernichtenden Blick, ehe er im Stil einer Operndiva in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon schritt.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Malfoy, warte!», eilte Harry, mit einem entschuldigenden Blick über die Schultern, dem brodelnden Vulkan hinterher.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p><span></span><br/>
<span></span>Nach Stunden des erfolglosen durchforsten des südlichen Waldgebietes, begleitet von den lebensbejahenden Kommentaren seines liebreizenden Partners, liess sich Harry schwer atmend auf der Spitze einer felsigen Anhöhe nieder. Dank der kurzen Kletterpartie nach Luft ringend, liess er seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schloss für einen Moment geniesserisch die Augen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Siehst du da oben irgendetwas?», drang Malfoys Stimme von unten an ihn, der sich der körperlichen Anstrengung verweigert hatte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Gib mir einen Moment, ja? Das war kein Aufstieg für Anfänger!», schrie er genervt zurück.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Natürlich, lass dir Zeit Potter – wir haben ja schon fünf Stunden, siebenunddreissig Minuten und zweiundzwanzig Sekunden unseres Lebens verschwendet, was spielt da eine halbe Stunde mehr oder weniger schon für eine Rolle?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Der Kerl raubte ihm den letzten Nerv… Würde das nicht schon die ganze Zeit so gehen, Harry würde sich mit offenen Armen über die Klippe stürzen, so jedoch schenkte er dem Eckel auf zwei Beinen nicht mal eine Antwort – die Erfahrung hatte gezeigt, dass Ignoranz die schmerzfreiste Lösung war.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Wird das heute noch was, oder soll ich hier unten die Zelte aufschlagen?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Sehnsüchtig betrachtete Harry den Abgrund: Der Tod konnte kaum schlimmer sein als das hier, zumal er sie, in violetter Farbe, vermutlich ohnehin erwartete – wie Malfoy nicht müde wurde zu betonen.<br/>
<span></span>Sich seinem Schicksal ergebend, raffte er sich auf und machte sich ein Bild von der Umgebung unter Zuhilfenahme des Detektorfernglases, das Thomas ihnen vor ihrem Aufbruch wortlos überreicht hatte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Ein Flimmern in der Luft liess Harry innehalten und er sammelte einen Teil seiner Magie in den Augen, leise vor sich hinmurmelnd. Beinahe hätte er einen Freudeschrei von sich gegeben! <span class="user_italic">Endlich</span><span class="user_italic">!</span> «Ich habe was!», rief er, einer weiteren Meckertriade vorbeugend. Wie es Malfoy ihm gezeigt hatte, betätigte er einen Knopf am seitlichen Rand des Gerätes, steckte es ein und machte sich an den Abstieg.</p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p><span></span>Ohne ein weiteres Wort des Unmutes, entriss Malfoy ihm den dargebotenen Feldstecher, hielt ihn sich vor die Augen, suchte und fand Gewünschtes in der Richtung, in der Harry das Flackern einer Tarnblase entdeckt hatte. Er drückte auf einige andere Knöpfe, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und nach einem kurzen Spruch, bildete sich ein orange schimmernder Faden, der in einer Zielgeraden den Weg wies. Es würde Harrys Urteil über die magische Technik nicht ändern, aber das war doch verdammt praktisch.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Lass mich raten,», kommentierte Malfoy mit einem vielsagenden Seitenblick, auf Harrys scheinbar nicht ganz so verborgenes Staunen, «bei diesem Einweisungskurs hast du ebenfalls verschlafen?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Falsch Malfoy – ich verschlafe die Kurse nicht regelmässig, ich schwänze sie! Und weisst du was? Robards lässt es mir<em> <span class="user_italic">jedes Mal</span> </em>durchgehen.», würgte er ihm gehässig rein und begab sich, ohne die fraglos unschöne Antwort abzuwarten, auf den Weg über Stock und Stein, nicht wissend, dass Malfoy sich in nicht mal einer halben Stunde, ein weiteres Mal über das Fehlen von Besen echauffieren würde. Wer hätte auch mit dem idyllischen See rechnen können, der ihre Reise nach Mittelerde <em><span class="user_italic">erfreute</span></em>?<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
</div><div class="row">
<p></p></div><div class="user_center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p><span></span><br/>
<span></span>Eine mühsame Stunde später, zusätzlich hinausgezogen durch einen spontanen, aber angebrachten Wutausbruch Seiten Harrys, der in einer mittelschweren Rangelei resultierte, hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und der Faden löste sich per Knopfdruck im Nichts auf – wenn es mit Malfoy doch nur auch so einfach wäre.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Es dürfte ihnen wohl beiden klar gewesen sein, dass eine Tarnblase bei der Suche nach einem verschwundenen Drachen, nur eines bedeuten konnte und trotzdem verfluchte Harry sein Leben mit all seinen Entscheidungen, die ihn hier hergebracht hatten, als sie, nach erfolgreichem Überwinden der Barriere, das Lager dubioser Gestallten erspähten.<br/>
<span></span>Immerhin hatten sie ihre Basis im Tal, umringt von mehreren schutzbietenden Felsen, errichtet, was es erleichterte, unbemerkt und mit guter Sicht in ihre Nähe zu gelangen. Schulter an Schulter kauerten sie hinter einem überwucherten Gesteinsgebilde.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Als sich Harry rüber beugte, um mehr erkennen zu können, erübrigte sich die Frage, weshalb man einen <em><span class="user_italic">schwarzen</span> </em>Drachen <span class="user_italic">Violett</span> nannte. Vor dem Erkennen, der einsamen, völlig fehl am Platz wirkenden Stelle, an ihrem rechten Vorderkopf, hatte er es für einen idiotischen Namen gehalten – beim Anblick des violett glänzenden Schuppengeflechts, erschien er ihm nur noch als einfallslos. «Definitiv unser Drache.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Sicher, dass es kein anderer, zufällig vermisster Hornschwanz aus der Gegend ist?», kam es ironisch und definitiv zu grossspurig von dem Typen, der sich, seit sie das riesige Reptil erspäht hatten, wie eine gefangene Maus in den Ecken zwängte. Harry wusste von seiner nackten Panik, die mit der Grösse der magischen Wesen variierte und zu Beginn der Mission, hatte er <em><span class="user_italic">irgendwann</span> </em>mal Mitleid gehabt. Mittlerweile war davon nicht mal mehr ein Staubkorn übrig – das nicht endend wollende Gezicke, hatte es effizient zermahlen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Geh runter und frag ihn doch, oder hast du die Hosen voll Malfoy?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Sässe da unten kein blutrünstiges Ungetüm, dass uns mit einem Bissen killen könnte, ich würde meinen Plan vom Morgen in die Tat umsetzten und dieses Mal wäre da keine verdammte Schutzvorrichtung, die dir den Arsch retten würde!», zeugte das Entfallen seiner adligen Sprachformen seinem Stressniveau.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Glaubst du ernsthaft, das würde ein zweites Mal funktioniere? Dein einziger Vorteil war, dass ich deinen Plan nicht kannte.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Wenn du ihn erkannt hättest, wäre es einmal mehr zu spät gewesen!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Kopfschüttelnd befand Harry, dass dies keiner Antwort bedurfte, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zückte. «Was wird das?», kam es sofort alarmiert.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ich will nur prüfen, wie fest die Ketten sitzen.» und schon entsandte er den Zauber dazu.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Das Klirren der schweren Stahlketten, liess die Kreatur aufhorchen und die bis dato geschlossenen Augen schnappten wie der Verschluss einer Truhe auf, atemberaubendes Gold entblössend.Drei, der in Umhänge gehüllten Gestalten, sammelten sich, ab der plötzlichen Bewegung, um ihre Beute und Harry lehnte sich zurück in die Deckung.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Und?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Sauber ausgeführte Verstärkungszauber, der Stahl mit feuerhemmender Substanz ummantelt und so friedlich wie sich Violett verhält, wurde sie definitiv ruhiggestellt – dürfte eine Herausforderung werden.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Es wäre auch kaum zu erwarten gewesen, dass irgendwelche Hobbyjäger <em><span class="user_italic">erfolgreich</span> </em>einen Hornschwanz eingefangen hätten.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Man darf ja noch träumen.» Was Malfoy ein abfälliges Schnauben abrang – eine klare Verbesserung. Tief atmete der Blonde durch, ehe er selber einen Blick riskierte und, zurück in der Deckung, zuckten seine Augen unstetig, ohne sich auf etwas Greifbares zu fokussieren. Harry liess ihm Zeit und genoss die Stille, solange sie währte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ich werde einen Patronus zu den Wärtern schicken, damit sie sich bei dem Fundschuppen einfinden – er liegt von hier aus näher, als ihre Basis und ist einfach zu finden. Anschliessend locken wir die Gauner vom Lager weg, um die werde ich mich kümmern, während du die restlichen, die im Lager zurückbleiben, übernimmst. Sobald sie erledigt sind, sorgen wir für Violetts Sicherheit und gehen dann zum Schuppen, um ihre Koordinaten zu übermitteln, damit Harbor und Moore sich um ihren verdammten Job kümmern können.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Der Plan war einfach aber solide und wen Malfoy sich dafür entschlossen hatte, würde das logische Gründe dafür geben, die Harry jedoch nicht interessierten. Stattessen überliess er Malfoy seinem Patronus und beschloss, sich schon mal etwas näher am Ziel zu positionieren. Natürlich kam alles anders als geplant…<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Oh-» <span class="user_bold"><strong>FUCK</strong>!</span> Da dachte er doch tatsächlich, das grösste Problem würde werden, den verdammten Drachen zu befreien!<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Während er noch die Böschung hinunterrutschte, legte er eine unelegante Kehrtwende ein und sah zu, dass er so schnell es ihm möglich war, mit Händen und Füssen zurück auf die Ebene kam. «LAUF!», schrie Harry, kaum dass er, mit der Eleganz einer flüchtenden Eidechse, bei Malfoy angekommen war, doch statt seiner, wie man meinen müsste, deutlichen Anweisung Folge zu leisten, tat Malfoy, was er in ihm unbekannten Situationen wie diesen immer tat: Er verschaffte sich erst selbst einen Überblick – Harry hätte ihm eine Knallen können! Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Panik angebracht wäre, hatte der Penner seinen Mut gefunden!<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Genervt liess er Taten statt Worte folgen, packte seinen Partner am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn mit sich. «HEI!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«VERFICKTE SCHEISSE LAUFLAUFLAUF!» und als die Bestie sich laut Brüllend, definitiv <em><span class="user_italic">nicht</span> </em>betäubt, in die Höhe schwang, der Luftstoss sie beinahe zu Boden warf und ihr Schatten ihre mickrigen Gestallten verschlang, schien Malfoy den Vorschlag für <em><span class="user_italic">gut</span> </em>zu befinden.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Sie rannten als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihnen her, doch alle Schreckens Zeichnungen, die Harry vom Teufel kannte, kamen nicht annähernd an das heran, was ihnen drohte.<br/>
<span></span>Sie würden hier sterben, entweder lecker durchgeröstet oder zu saurem Muss zerstampft – eventuell auch als Mensch am Spiess roh verschlungen, wer wusste schon, nach was es der <em><span class="user_italic">hinreisenden</span> </em>Dame gelüstete?<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Das einzige was ihm noch Kraft gab, war sein äusserst männliches Geschrei und hätte er früher gewusst, wie befreiend es war, er hätte schon zu Voldemorts Zeiten damit angefangen – Malfoy hingegen kreischte wie die Hauptdarstellerin eines Horrorstreifens und passte sogar optisch bestens in die Rolle.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Kaum im Sichtschutz der Bäume angekommen, ging ein abrupter Ruck durch Harry und mit einem weiteren Männerschrei, vermischt mit einem Fluchwort, was in seiner Summe eine völlig neue Sprache schuf, ging er zu Boden.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Gottverdammt noch mal Malfoy – was ist an den scheiss Worten <em><span class="user_italic">l</span><span class="user_italic">auf</span> </em>nicht zu verstehen? Ich weiss, du stehst lieber im Rampenlicht als dich sportlich zu betätigen, aber dieses hier wird dich <em><span class="user_italic">killen</span></em>!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Das Vieh hat den Vorteil zu fliegen Potter, dein stupides Rennen wird uns killen!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Oh verzeiht, euere verfickte Eminenz, so lasset uns ruhen und hoffen, dass es uns nicht sieht – Drachen sehen auch so schlecht, sei so nett, reiche ihm doch deine Brille, ehe wir uns auf den Boden kauern und so tun, als wären wir verschissene Zweige!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Du meinst die, die du heute Morgen eingeschmolzen hast?», giftete der Blonde augenblicklich zurück, «Das einzig schöne wird sein, mit der Gewissheit zu krepieren, dass du ihr Schicksal teilst!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Das Nadelwerk über ihren Köpfen verfiel in einen hysterischen Tanz, Äste dehnten sich, brachen und durch eine, der Choreografie entsagenden Lücke, blickte Harry abermals in die goldenen Augen ihres Untergangs.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Scheissescheissescheisse», raffte er sich auf und sah sich in einem Déjà-vu, wie er Malfoy abermals packte und mit sich zerrte, «Danke für das Eigentor du blödes Arschloch!», schrie er ungehemmt, denn ganz ehrlich – es spielte keine Rolle mehr, das Vieh wusste ohnehin genaustens wo sie waren! «RENN SCHNELLER VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«WAS GLAUBST DU, WAS ICH HIER MACHE?», brüllte Malfoy in gleicher Lautstärke hinter ihm und fühlte sich entgegen seiner Bemühungen, wie der Anker, der Harry mit allem Gewicht ins Verderben zog.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«SCHNELLER!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«FICK DICH!», kam der Blonde kurz ins Straucheln und für einen kurzen Moment, der friedlichen Hetzjagd, fehlte ihm der Atem für den Rest, «Das ist alles deine schuld!», entkam es ihm schliesslich doch noch, «Hättest du unsere Pause nicht für dein stupides Aussticken verschwendet… hätte ich einen Tarnzauber beschwören können!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Wow – nein wirklich - WOW! Das Mistvieh kann uns riechen du Armleuchter, es braucht uns nicht zu sehen! Wir könnten Leuchtwesten tragen, es würde keinen verschissenen Unterschied machen!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Bei deinen Ausdünstungen ist es kein verdammtes WundeHÖHLE!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«HUNDEHÖHLE? WA-« Ein weiteres Déjà-vu, ein weiterer, uneleganter Abstieg über eine Anhöhe, heisse Luft – <em><span class="user_italic">das</span> </em>war neu.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Vom Adrenalin überschüttet, hätte Harry es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass seine Nackenhaare geistesgegenwärtig genug wären, sich aufzustellen – doch sie schafften es. Das gefahrverheissende Kribbeln wurde jeher durch einen abrupten Knall vergessen – kein geräuschvoller, lediglich sein bescheidener Schädel, der sich mit Schwung, in Sache Sturheit, mit einer Felswand messen wollte und verlor.<br/>
<span></span>Stöhnend blieb er liegen, ehe sich Schwärze um ihn legte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Es war Malfoys Stimme, die ihm verdeutlichte, dass es nicht die Schwärze einer Bewusstlosigkeit war, sondern die Abwesenheit einer Lichtquelle. «Versiegle den verdammten Eingang Potter!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ich hasse dich Malfoy.», stöhnte er stattdessen und zwang sich wiederwillig auf.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ich dich auch, und jetzt hör auf zu flirten und versiegele den verdammten Felsen!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>In der letzten Bruchteilsekunde belegte Harry den Brocken, den Malfoy in den Höhleneingang gezaubert hatte, mit einem Dämmzauber, der die Flammen, die sich wie Finger durch die Lücken nach ihnen ausstreckten, verbannten – nicht jedoch die inbrünstige Hitze, die ihm mit einem Schlag sämtlichen Wasseranteil zu den Poren heraus drückte.<br/>
<span></span>Um Luft ringend, liess er sich zurückfallen und blieb schwer atmend, mit hämmerndem Herzen an die Wand gelehnt liegen, Malfoy in selber Manier an ihn gedrängt. Höhle war grosszügig aufgerundet – das hier war besten falls eine Felsspalte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Scheisse ist das heiss…», ächzte Harry und zupfte sich am Kragen, «Wie lange etwa, bis das Vieh weg ist?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Um sicher zu gehen zehn Minuten, bis dahin dürfe es das Interesse verloren haben.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Hah…»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Was?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Nichts, ich hatte nur mit einer zusätzlichen Sekundenangabe gerechnet, du lässt naAU!», murrend griff er sich an die schmerzende Seite und drückte den spitzen Ellbogen weg, «Es ist so schon eng genug, kein Grund für zusätzliche Annäherungsversuche!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Beklag dich nur, aber ich hätte mir mein Ziel auch weiter unten suchen können.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Dann <em><span class="user_italic">danke</span> </em>ich für die Rücksichtnahme.», entgegnete er schnippisch, nicht dass er morgen eine neue Verunstaltung seines Namensschildes aus <em><span class="user_italic">Undankbarkeit</span> </em>bekam.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Ein leichtes Beben ergriff Besitz von Harrys Körper und alarmiert wollte er sich aufrichten, doch statt des Vorboten ihres Untergangs, handelte es sich um die Ankündigung von Malfoys Lachen – was dem recht nahe kam.<br/>
<span></span>Erst nur leise, ehe es trotz bemühter Zurückhaltung anschwoll und Harry befürchtete, dass die Minute allein mit ihm im Dunkeln, seinen Partner in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Den Anblick, wie du den Hang hinaufgekommen bist Potter...», lachte er mit heisserer Stimme und was Harry noch mehr überraschte als der eigentliche Laut, war wie anstecken er war – er brauchte es sich nicht erst bildlich vorzustellen, um miteinzustimmen. Die Erleichterung am Leben zu sein, tat sicher ihren Beitrag, während er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, abermals an die Wand knallte und noch lauter feixte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Dein Gekreische», rang er schliesslich nach Luft, «war auch nicht besser.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Bei Sirenen ist es eine äusserst effektive Verteidigung.», presste Malfoy versucht ernst hervor und scheiterte kläglich.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Du bist aber keine!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ich wollte sicher gehen!», verdeutlichte er und kurz herrschte eine Sekunde der Stille, bis sie schallend weiter lachten, am ganzen Körper bebend. Ihre Köpfe knallten aneinander, als Harry sich in Schmerz den Bauch hielt, doch es tat dem Grölen keinen Abbruch, wenn überhaupt möglich, gewann es noch mehr an Lautstärke.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Erst als das Adrenalin langsam abebbte, fanden sie aus der Parallelwelt zurück und schnappten nach Luft. «Das lassen wir aus, wenn wir die Story erzählen.», unterbrach Harry den Klang ihres, von den Wänden wiederhallenden, Atems.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Einverstanden. Es war eine gloriose, bis ins letzte Detail durchgeplante Flucht, nach erfolgreicher Befreiung der mächtigen Kreatur.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Perfekt. Hast du einen Plan?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Einige Ideen.», räusperte sich Malfoy und positionierte sich um, wobei Harry erst jetzt bewusstwurde, dass er an seinen Erzfeind gekuschelt, in einer Nische festsass, <em><span class="user_italic">ohne</span> </em>dass sie sich um die Wette fluchten. Und dazu hatte es nur eine wütende Komplementärfarbe gebraucht – unglaublich.<br/>
<span></span>Vielleicht war es aber auch eine Frage der Distanz. Beim nächsten, entbrennenden Duell, würde er sich dem Kerl um den Hals schmeissen – wenn es nicht klappte, hätte er immerhin das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Eine brauchbare darunter?» «Still, ich überlege.», Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und rückte sich seinerseits zurecht, was nur bedingt half. Statt eines Felsvorsprungs im Rücken, hatte er nun Malfoys Arm im Gesicht – der Bastard roch tatsächlich besser als er selbst. Die Duftnote verband sein Gehirn mit etwas wohlig Vertrautem, wenn er nur wüsste, woher er sie kannte…<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Wir müssen zurück zu den Wärtern.» Ah ja… Welch glorreiche Offenbarung.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Du kannst es nicht sehen, aber ich verdrehe meine Augen gerade zum zweiten Mal», merkte Harry an, «und das ist kein Plan!» Als Antwort bekam er einen blauen Fleck am Oberschenkel – er würde ein Foto davon machen und es dem Arsch mit Danksagung per Eilboten schicken.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Bei den Wärtern ist der Lagerschuppen mit den konfiszierten Gegenständen, darin müssten sich Besen befinden, damit hätten wir einen Vorteil.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Dann sitzen wir endlich wieder obenauf.», konnte er sich den dummen Spruch nicht verkneifen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Witzig Potter – wirklich witzig.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ich weiss, danke.» Das daraufhin folgende Seufzen, liess Harrys rechte Gesichtshälfte vibrieren.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Wir werden uns mit Sicht- und Riechzaubern belegen, die Höhle-» «Nische» «die <em><span class="user_italic">Höhle</span> </em>verlassen,», fuhr Malfoy ungerührt fort und so viel Ignoranz suchte Harrys Meinung nach wahrlich seines Gleichens, «zu den Wärtern rennen, sie über die Situation informieren und uns die Besen schnappen. Wir versuchen uns dem Drachen ungesehen zu nähern und ihn mit einem Stupor einzufangen. In seinem derzeitigen Zustand, wird er-» «Sie», tiefes Einatmen war zu hören, ehe Malfoy ihn erneut überging, «kein einfaches Ziel sein, aber empfänglicher für Schockzauber und mit genügend Beinfrei-» «Besenfreiheit.» «BEIMERLIN!» Das war das glorreichen Erscheinen des zweiten, blauen Flecks, der sich zu einem Kumpanen gesellte und zugegeben, den hatte er verdient – und nicht zuletzt provoziert. Harry würde das als Sieg verzeichnen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Das einzige was ich von dir noch brauche, ist eine klare Einschätzung zu deinem magischen Potenzial. Schaffen wir es zu viert, diesen Hornschwanz erfolgreich zu betäuben?» «Ja.», entkam es ihm, ohne zu zögern.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Hier ist kein Platz für Optimismus Potter, wenn es fehlschlägt, sind wir alle tot. Mir wäre es ja lieber, sie zu den Jungen zu locken, leider fürchte ich, dass sie vorher in ihrem Rausch alles um den Hort in Asche verwandelt.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Malfoy, wenn ich <span class="user_italic">ja</span> sage, dann meine ich <em><span class="user_italic">ja</span></em>.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Okay – gut.», kam weniger Gegenwehr, als Harry an der Stelle erwartet hatte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Sogleich setzten sie den Plan um, nur dass sie es nicht wie erhofft unbemerkt bis zu den Wärtern schafften – das Schicksal musste sich vor Lachen am Boden kringeln.Irgendwie hatte das Vieh ihre Fährte aufgenommen und auch wenn sie etwas Vorsprung hatten, so blieb definitiv keine Zeit für Geplänkel – was Harry nicht davon abhielt: «Wir haben eine gute, und eine schlechte Nachricht.», keuchte er, sich auf die Knie stützend, kaum dass sie Thomas und Henry erreichten, die ihre Rückkehr sehnlichst erwartet hatten, «Violett lebt und ist frei-» Die schlechte Nachricht machte sich mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Schrei der Raserei bemerkbar, der die Erde unter ihren Füssen erbeben liess.  <br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Sind Besen in dem Schuppen?», schüttelte Malfoy die Wärter aus ihrer Schockstarre, die ihn perplex anblinzelten.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Einer müsste da noch rumstehen.» «EINER?!» und ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag, musste Harry seinen Partner von einem spontanen Mord abhalten.  </p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p>Wie versprochen, stand da nur <em><span class="user_italic">ein</span> </em>einsamer Besen im hintersten Ecken des zugemüllten Raumes und Harry sah Malfoys Hand zucken, bei dem Versuch die Ruhe zu bewahren. Wieder erklang das erschütternde Gebrüll – näher als zuvor.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Wir müssen sofort weg hier! Wir sind nur zu viert, da haben wir keine Chance!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Nein, <span class="user_italic">nicht</span> mit nur <em><span class="user_italic">einem</span></em><span class="user_italic">,</span> verdammten Besen!», versuchte Malfoy gar nicht erst, sich eines Zaubers zu bedienen, stattessen stand ihm die Mordlust in die Augen geschrieben und wenn Blicke töten könnten, lägen hier nun bereits die ersten Leichen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Wir haben einen Portschlüssel zur Station in Rumänien, da können wir Unterstützung-» «Dafür ist keine Zeit! Bis dahin steht der ganze Wald in Flammen!» und wie zur Verdeutlichung deutete der Blonde auf die schwarzen Rauchschwaden, die das Ankommen seiner neuerkorenen Hassfarbe ankündigten.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Malfoy,», entschlossen legte Harry eine Hand auf dessen Schulter und zwang somit dessen Fokus auf sich, «wenn ich Violett vorne auf die Lichtung locke, schaffst du es, sie für eine Minute bewegungsunfähig zu machen?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Einen Moment lang wurde er kritisch beäugt, ehe Malfoy nickte. «Gib uns zwanzig Minuten.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Gut, den Rest überlasst mir.», grinste Harry und schnappte sich den Besen, «seht zu, dass ihr bereit seid.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ich hoffe du überschätzt dich nicht Potter – denk an dein Umfeld!», rief Malfoy ihm nach.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Keine Sorge, mit Hornschwänzen kenne ich mich aus.», zwinkerte er, ehe Harry sich seiner Mission widmete und in die Luft entschwand.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Harry! Du kannst doch nicht-«, wollte Henry ihm hinterher, doch Malfoy hielt ihn zurück, «Aber-» «Nie neugierig gewesen, zu was Voldemorts Bezwinger imstande ist?», lockte er ihn mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen und die Wärter hielten zögern inne. Unschlüssig sahen sie sich an, ehe ihr Augenmerk dem Punkt wich, an dem Harrys Antlitz entschwunden war. Thomas nickte und mit einem mutmachenden Hüpfer, klatschte sich Henry auf die Wangen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Dicht hinter Tomas folgte er Malfoys Aufruf.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p><span></span><br/>
<span></span>Die eisige Luft in den Haaren, die verheissungsvolle Hitze, wenn Harry knapp dem tödlichen Inferno auswich… der Moment, indem die Zeit nahe zu still stand und er in einer rasanten Umdrehung den scharfen Klauen entglitt, gedopt vom Adrenalin und die Sinne aufs äusserste geschärft, im Bewusstsein, dass der kleinste Fehler ihn sein Leben kosten würde – deswegen <em><span class="user_italic">liebte</span> </em>er seinen Job!<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Seine Irrenärztin hätte ihn dafür einweisen lassen aber zu seinem Glück, zwang ihn Hermine längst nicht mehr zu den Besuchen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Harry wusste, dass seine Sucht nach dem Nervenkitzel alles andere als gesund war, aber solange er davon wusste, konnte er damit arbeiten. Es hatte ihn nie beunruhigt und als Auror war es keine unnützliche Geistesstörung.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Gefangen im tödlichen Spiel, lockte er Violett langsam, aber sicher Richtung Lichtung und schon bald erkannte er eine leuchtende Zeichnung, die sich darüber erstreckte.<br/>
<span></span>Zähne verfehlten ihn nur um Haaresbreite, als er in einem Looping ausholte und am obersten Punkt in einen fliessenden Sturzflug überging – den Drachen laut brüllend hinter sich. Auf Höhe der Baumspitzen, begann der Bann zu greifen. Die Kreisförmigen Symbole gewannen an Intensität, lösten sich vom Boden ab und umhüllten das Ungetüm wie ein Kokon – zogen es in die Tiefe.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Violett tobte, schrie in Gegenwehr, die mit dem Festigen der Bänder nach und nach erstarb und sie am Grunde festband. Erst die eintretende Sille, machte Harry auf die Drei Magier aufmerksam, die verteilt um den Kreis, erfolgreich ihre Formeln rezitierten. <em><span class="user_italic">Jetzt oder nie.</span></em><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>All seine Energie bündelnd, schwebte er über dem eingefangenen Drachen und feuerte den Schockzauber mit all seiner Macht auf ihn. Das ungewohnt lange Anhalten des roten Blitzes, saugte an seinen Reserven, während der Drache ihm zu wiederstehen versuchte – die Landschaft in morbides rot getaucht.<br/>
<span></span>So lange wie nötig, hielt er dem Druck stand, bis sein Zauber den Kampf für sich gewann und der Strom aus gebündelter Magie verebbte. Kurze Zeit später lösten sich die Bandagen in einem funkelnden Schneegestöber auf und hinterliessen einen regungslosen Drachen, mit wachsamen Augen.  <br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Die übereiferte Landung hätte vermutlich in mindestens einem gebrochenen Bein geendet, wäre da nicht Malfoys Voraussicht gewesen, der sein Aufkommen abfederte. Laut lachend liess Harry sich mit dem Hintern in den Dreck fallen – sie hatten es überlebt! Sie <em><span class="user_italic">lebten</span></em>!<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, öffnete er die Augen und abrupt blieb ihm das Lachen im Halse stecken, sowie er die kümmerlichen Überreste einer Vogelscheuche <em><span class="user_italic">genau</span> </em>vor ihm erblickte. Wie ein Kreuz, legte sich ihr Schatten auf ihn.  <br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Dumm, sag ich doch.», trat Malfoy, sich die Stirn massierend, an ihn heran.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Jaja, das haben wir bereits geklärt…», murrte Harry abwesend, den Blick starr auf die Abscheulichkeit gerichtet, deren Anwesenheit, wie auch ihr Zustand, keinerlei Sinn ergaben. Für einen Köder war sie zu unförmig. Und zu verkohlt. Kein Fleischfresser würde sich auf eine unbewegliche, brennende Person stürzen – selbst, <em><span class="user_italic">wenn</span> </em>er kurzsichtig wäre. «Was soll die Vogelscheuche…?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Auch wenn du dir erneut alle Zeit gelassen hast.», wurde er übergangen, «Noch zwei Sekunden und der Bann wäre verschwunden.» Da waren die vermissten Sekunden – die Welt ergab wieder Sinn.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Dem Drang wiederstehend, sich an den Kopf zu schlagen, sah Harry wütend zu Malfoy auf und deutete mit der Hand barsch auf den immer noch qualmenden Dummy. «Was zum Teufel ist das?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Eine abgefackelte Vogelscheuche.», mit fast väterlicher Liebe besah Malfoy sich sein Werk, «Hättest du versagt, der Drache dich gefressen und wäre auf und davon, hätte ich sie als Ersatz für deine Leiche an Robards übergeben – Vorausplanung Potter. Der Leiche eines Auroren nachzujagen ist unnötig ermüdend, nicht zu vergessen der endlose Schwall an Papierkram, der sowas nach sich zieht.» «Ich- was- es- Die sieht mir nicht mal ähnlich Malfoy!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Findest du? Ich hielt sie für äusserst gelungen.», zuckte der nur mit den Schultern.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Womit hatte er den Kerl verdient?! Sich zurücklehnend, suchte und fand er Henrys näherkommende Statur neben Malfoys Knie. «Henry mein Held! Was soll die Vogelscheuche?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Dieser lachte und lehnte sich an Malfoy, nur um kurz darauf entschuldigend, mit gehobenen Armen zurückzutreten, ab der bedrohlichen Stabspitze an seiner Kehle. «Malfoys Idee.», deutete er stattdessen grinsend auf ihn, sich den Hals reibend, «Er hatte einen besseren Bann im Petto, doch dafür fehlte uns ein Mann. Die Vogelscheuche hat seinen Platz eingenommen und ihre Arbeit vorbildlich erledigt – auch wenn sie dafür ihr Leben geben musste.», strich er sich eine imaginäre Träne aus dem Auge und tätschelte ihr kumpelhaft den Arm, der sich, ab der sicher nett gemeinten Geste, in Asche auflöste.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Thomas besah sich das Ganze ohne die kleinste Regung, ehe er zustimmend nickte und diesmal fehlte das stille Urteil in seinem Blick, als er Malfoy anerkennend ansah. «Ein genialer Einfall für wahr. Im Schuppen fand er ein Nymphenherz, das als Quelle der Magie diente und mit ein paar Machtzeichen, in Verbindung mit der Kraft des Feuers, reichte sie tatsächlich als Ersatz des vierten Hexers.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Das war beeindruckend und krank zugleich… Eine Zutat der Top Ten, der verbotenen Liste, kurzerhand zu benutzen, statt sie zu beschlagnahmen, war strenggesehen ein Verbrechen. Natürlich, es hatte ihnen den Arsch gerettet aber nur ein Malfoy konnte auf solch eine abstrakte Idee kommen – zum Glück war es ein inoffizieller Fall, somit konnte ihnen Robards daraus wenigstens keinen Strick drehen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Die Frage, weshalb jemand mit einem Herz bei einem Drachen aufwarten sollte, löschte er – die Antwort darauf würde sich definitiv in wilden Spekulationen erübrigen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Wie auch immer, der Bann war perfekt – danke für die gute Arbeit.», ergriff er die Hand, die ihm vom immer noch grinsenden Henry dargeboten wurde und er liess sich mit einem überschwänglichen Ruck aufhelfen. Kaum, dass er stand, schlang sich dessen Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn seitlich an ihn.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Wir danken dir! Das war einfach nur unglaublich! Verdammt noch mal Harry, Malfoy hat ja gesagt, dass du das hinkriegst,», Harrys linke Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe und er sah seinen Partner erwartungsvoll an, doch der reflektierte die Geste unwissend, «aber wer hätte den mit sowas rechnen können?! Alleine wie du Violett hergelockt hast – du <em><span class="user_italic">musst</span> </em>mir unbedingt Flugstunden geben!», der Arm um seine Schultern wich wilden Gestikulationen, ehe eine Hand auf Thomas Schulter fand, ihn leicht schüttelte, «Kannst du das glauben? Ich meine: Einen Hornschwanz – alleine! <em><span class="user_italic">Alleine</span></em>!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Anders als Malfoy, störte Thomas sich nicht ab den kontaktfreudigen Anwandlungen seines Partners. «Hätte ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wohl kaum. Das Gerede über sie beide, wird der Wirklichkeit nicht gerecht – vor allem in ihrem Fall.»,  seine ausdruckslose Gesichtspartie und der belangen lose Tonfall, standen in starkem Kontrast, zu dem Respekt, den er ausstrahlte, während er Malfoy ohne zu blinzeln ansah, «Ich muss mich für mein anfängliches Verhalten entschuldigen.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Dieser nahm es nickend zur Kenntnis und Harry verbat sich, dass Rollen seiner Augen. Gott bewahre, dass Malfoy sich zu einer <em><span class="user_italic">angebrachten</span> </em>Reaktion herablies – umso überraschter war er, als er das dezente Heben des Mundwinkels unter dem voluminösen Schnauzbart erspähte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Na aber hallo! Wenn ich das meinen Kindern erzähle, werden sie Komplett ausflippen!», mischte sich Henry ein und Malfoys Blick darauf, liess Harry laut auflachen, «Ihr zwei, seid einfach nur sackstark – wer hätte ahnen könnten, wie gut ihr euch ergänzt und dieses grenzenlose Vertrauen – bewundernswert!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Abrupt erstarb der amüsierte Laut und es hätte der Moment sein können, in dem sie gemeinsam in gegenseitigem Unverständniss badeten, doch statt ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, war Malfoy immer noch in der schockierten Feststellung gefangen, dass es von Henrys Sorte <span class="user_italic">noch mehr</span> gab.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Solltet ihr jemals unsere Hilfe brauchen,», fuhr das Energiebündel unbekümmert weiter, «zögert nicht, uns den süssen Vogel erneut zu entsenden!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Dieser Satz löste die Starre…<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«SÜSSER VOGEL?!», fauchte Malfoy und wollte dem zurückstolpernden Lockenkopf an die Kehle gehen. Seufzend ergab sich Harry seinem Schicksal und packte den Blonden seinerseits am Umhang.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Komm runter Malfoy, du vergisst dich.» Zugegeben, als Harry den Patronus zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war ihm einiges beim Anblick des prächtigen Raben in den Sinn gekommen – süss war da wirklich die falsche Umschreibung.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Der giftige Blick wurde an Harry umgeleitet, aber es war alles an Gegenwehr. «Zeit zu gehen.», rückte Malfoy pikiert seine Robe zurecht, «Man bringe mir meinen <em><span class="user_italic">Besen</span></em><span class="user_italic">.»</span><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Henry salutierte und ohne ein weiteres Wort eilte er davon. Ab Harrys verdutztem Blick, der nicht mit der Befolgung des dreisten Befehls gerechnet hätte, lachte Thomas dunkel auf. «Die Regelung hat sie heute in echte Schwierigkeiten gebracht, ich entschuldige mich dafür in unser beider Namen.», erklärte er und deutete sogar eine Verneigung an.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Sofern es nicht wieder vorkommt, sei euch verziehen.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ich gedenke es zu vermeiden. Seien sie vorsichtig auf dem Rückflug, der Wetterbericht warnt vor Sturmböen. Ich muss sie nun verlassen, vielleicht auf ein anders, eventuell wenig gefährlicheres, Mal.», verabschiedete sich Thomas in der fahlen Art, die er sein Eigen nannte und voreingenommenen Leuten Desinteresse vorgaukelte – wie der schein doch trügen konnte.<br/>
<span></span>Beinahe wünschte sich Harry, in ferner Zukunft ein erneutes Drachenverschwinden.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Henrys Verabschiedung, nach der bühnenreifen Überreichung der Besen, viel weitaus überschwänglicher aus. Malfoy versuchte sein Bestes, den Klammeraffen von sich fernzuhalten und erst die Fluchandrohungen liessen ihn mit amüsiertem Gefuchtel auf Abstand gehen. Harry lachte Tränen ab dem Schauspiel und begegnete der Umarmung mit offenen Armen, auf die ein starkes Rückenklopfen folgte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Auf bald amigos!», schrie er winkend, während sie davonflogen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p><span></span><br/>
<span></span>Der Bericht der Wärter hatte über drei Ecken, den Weg schneller in die Aurorenzentrale gefunden als sie ihren, durch den von der Küste herziehenden Sturm.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Robards Redeschwall war zugepackt von positivem Feedback über die erfolgreiche Beendigung des fraglichen Falles, was den eng befreundeten Drachologen über die Massen begeisterte – wie Robards mit dem Stolz einer Mutterhähne bekundete.<br/>
<span></span>Violett hatte nicht den kleinsten Kratzer abgekriegt und die Wiedervereinigung mit ihren Sprösslingen war problemlos von statten gegangen – allein die Einmischung des Ministeriums war weniger plangemäss verlaufen und so stand der vierköpfigen Familie ein verfrühter Umzug bevor.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Und jetzt tuen sie mir den Gefallen und verschwinden sie in den Feierabend, bevor wieder einer im Krankenbett landet!», verwies er sie barsch, aber gutmütig der Tür – zum Glück war der ältere Mann lösungsorientiert und alles andere als nachtragend.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Auf halbem Weg zurück zum Büro kreuzte sie eine auswertige Angestellte mit goldener Namensplakette auf der Brust und die Erinnerung an Berylls Versprechen, schlug wie eine Bombe ein. Mit einer knappen Verabschiedung, liess Harry seinen Partner stehen und eilte in grossen Schritten voraus.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Beim Anblick des verschnürten Pakets auf seinem Schreibtisch, stiess er erleichtert die Luft aus und riss hektisch die Verpackung ab, die eine Kirsch hölzerne, mit Schnörkel geprägte Schatulle preisgab.<br/>
<span></span>So wie er sie auf Malfoys Tisch legte, erklang der unverwechselbare Ton einer betätigten Türklinke und im nächsten Moment fand sich Harry unter dem Tisch kauernd wieder – Stossgebete zum Himmel sendend, dass da ein rettender Knopf erscheinen würde, um dieses Mal ihn im Nichts verschwinden zu lassen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Leichtfüssige Schritte setzten einen Takt aus, ehe sie sich in verlangsamtem Tempo näherten.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Ein feines Schaben über ihm, war alles was Harry als Indiz für das Aufheben der Box bekam, gefolgt vom Aufschnappen des Verschlusses. Angestrengt lauschte er jedem Geräusch, doch selbst akustisch kleidete sich Malfoys Gefühlsleben in einem Mysterium. «Tja,», seufzte der schliesslich, vom Rascheln seiner Kleider begleitet, «immer noch kaputt.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«WAS?!», bekam Harrys Beule am Hinterkopf einen Bruder, keine Handbreite höher. Der Schmerz überdeckte die Scham, mit der er unter dem Möbel hervorkroch und einem spöttischen Grinsen begegnete. Mit verschränkten Armen, sass der Blonde seitlich auf die Tischplatte gelehnt.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Woher wusstest du, dass ich noch da bin?», murrte Harry mit einem Blick auf die neue, <span class="user_italic">unbeschadeten</span> Brille, die ihrem Vorgänger wie ein Ei dem anderen glich – hätte ihn auch schwer gewundert, wenn Beryll ihm einen Grund zum Vertragsbruch geliefert hätte…<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Bitte Potter, du sagtest, du hättest noch etwas zu erledigen, bist mir im Gang aber kein erneutes Mal begegnet – wo hättest du sonst sein sollen? Mein verschobener Stuhl gab mir eine wage Ahnung, wo du dich verkrochen hast und wenn du mir früher gesagt hättest, dass du enge Nischen bevorzugst, hätte ich die Truhe für dich, statt dein Gerümpel herrichten lassen.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Haha – spar dir den Spott Malfoy, ich weiss, dass das keiner meiner Glanzmomente war.», seufzte er geschlagen. Selbst mit aller Magie der Welt, war da nichts mehr zu retten. «Sag mir wenigstens, dass es das richtige Model ist.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Das ist eine Replik?», entkam es Malfoy erstaunt und er begutachtete die Brille von allen Seiten.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ja. Beryll hat von der alten gerettet, was noch zu retten war.», anders als seiner Ehre.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Sir Beryll persönlich?», murmelte er ungläubig, «In nicht mal zwölf Stunden? Erstaunlich welcher Macht sich dein Name inne sieht.», wurde die Musterung gedankenverloren beendet. Die Information wurde offensichtlich in dem genialen Kopf abgespeichert und durch mehrere Szenarien gejagt, ehe der Prozess abrupt unterbrochen wurde.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Mit gehobener Augenbraue, schnappte sich Malfoy einen weissen Zettel aus der Schatulle, setzte die Brille auf und überflog ihn. Er tat sein Bestes, das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel zu unterbinden, doch gegen das Kräuseln seiner Wangen war er machtlos. Ohne den Kopf zu heben, fand ein <span class="user_italic">äusserst</span> amüsierter Blick über den Brillenrand. «Was hast du getan Potter?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>In einem Moment der arroganten Unaufmerksamkeit, schnappte sich Harry den Zettel und überflog ihn. «50% Kostenerlass auf alle, zukünftigen Käufe?!», entfuhr es ihm fassungslos und beinahe hätte er zu atmen vergessen, ab den handgeschriebenen Zeilen, signiert von niemand geringerem als dem Geschäftsführer höchstselbst.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Hat dir niemand beigebracht, die Post anderer nicht zu lesen Potter?», wurde ihm das Papier entrissen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Doch, das wurde mir sogar sehr deutlich eingebläut, allerdings war das Paket an mich adressiert!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Nicht der Inhalt.» Was erklären würde, weshalb Harry den Verschluss nicht aufgebracht hatte, um besagten zu kontrollieren.<br/>
<span></span>Frustriert raufte er sich die Haare – der Alte hatte ihn nach Strich und Faden abgezockt! Malfoys wissendes und nicht minder verspottendes Schmunzeln, bestätigte die unbestreitbare Niederlage nur unnötig.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Was hat dieser geniale Bastard dir abgeknüpft?», genoss der Blonde Harrys Leiden sichtlich, dessen Magen ungesund zu rumoren begann, «Gold dürfte ihn nicht interessieren und ein Interview würde ihm keine solch grosszügige Geste abgewinnen, nein…», das spielerische Tippen an seiner Lippe erstarrte und seine Eckzähne blitzen gefährlich auf, «Oh Potter, sag bloss du hast dich zu Werbezwecken zur Verfügung gestellt?», traf er von Feenstaub begleitet, mitten ins Schwarze.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Malfoy <em><span class="user_italic">hätte</span> </em>es kommen sehen – er hatte es doch gewusst! Verzweifelt vergrub Harry das Gesicht in Händen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Naiver Gryffindor wie du bist, hast du bestimmt nicht einmal versucht zu verhandeln und stattdessen direkt deine Prinzipien gegen ein reines Gewissen eingetauscht – ich fühle mich geschmeichelt Potter, <em><span class="user_italic">wirklich</span></em>.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Genau deshalb, habe ich mich versteckt! Du bist ein mieser Gewinner und ein noch viel mieserer Beschenkter! Deine Geburtstagspartys müssen genauso durchgeknallt sein, wie die Leute, die sich das antuen!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Abrupt entschwand der überlegene, selbstgefällige Ausdruck. «Wage es nicht meine Freunde mit hineinzuziehen!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Kein Grund zur Sorge Malfoy, ich rede von deiner Mutter!», riss er das Ruder primitiv, aber erfolgreich herum.<br/>
<span></span>Kaum dass das Schmuckstück sauber verstaut war, widmeten sie sich intensiv der Klärung, wer von den heutigen Ereignissen mehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p><span></span><br/>
<span></span>Sie gingen beide als Verlierer hervor, wie sie im <em><span class="user_italic">gemeinsamen</span> </em>Krankenzimmer feststellen durften. Direkt bei der Ankunft, informierte sie die füllige Oberschwester mit Haaren auf den Zähnen, dass man es sich nicht länger leisten wollte, die begrenzten Zimmer für zwei streitsüchtige Individuen zu verschwenden.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Robards hatte sich gar nicht erst die Ehre gegeben und stattdessen seinen Patronus als würdigen Stellvertreter geschickt. Grausamer als die übermittelten Worte, war der Zusatz an die zuständige Krankenschwester, die Zwei doch bitte eine Stunde länger in der gegenseitigen Präsenz schmoren zu lassen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Anfangs fand Harry den positiven Input, in der Abwesenheit tickender Zeiger doch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wünschte er sie sehnlichst herbei – sämtliches Zeitgefühl verlor sich in dem eisernen Schweigen. Es hätten Minuten oder Stunden verstrichen sein können und wer versicherte ihnen, dass die Schwester sie nicht aus ihrem Gedächtnis verdrängt hatte?<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Ein lautes Seufzen, liess Harry zu seinem Leidensgenossen blicken, der die Hände auf dem Bauch verschränkt hatte, zwei Finger in Verbände gewickelt. «Ich weiss wir verstehen uns nicht immer Potter – ganz offensichtlich – aber danke.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Kannst du das Wiederholen?», entfloh es Harry und ein vernichtender Blick traf ihn. Beschwichtigend hob er eine Hand, «Sorry, dachte ich hätte mich verhört.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Dein Gehör funktioniert einwandfrei.», teilte ihm Malfoy genervt mit, «Die Brille bedeutet mir viel, also <em><span class="user_italic">danke</span></em>.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Wenn er so weiter machte, war Harry gezwungen, ihn nochmals durch die Untersuchungen zu jagen. Malfoy musste kaputt sein – ansonsten sähe er sich dem Problem gegenüber, sowas wie Sympathie für die Plage zu entwickeln.<br/>
<span></span>Die Zusammenarbeit war definitiv schädlich für ihre mentale Gesundheit.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Es ist nett von dir, dich zu bedanken, aber unnötig.», winkte Harry ab, «Ich hätte mich nie an deinem Eigentum vergreifen dürfen Malfoy, also belassen wir es dabei. Das ich dein Geschenk zur Aurorenprüfung zerstört habe, tut mir wirklich leid.»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Du hast sie zerstört <em><span class="user_italic">obwohl</span> </em>du das wusstest?!», schoss er in würdiger Konkurrenz zu einem Porsche von null auf hundert.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Nein! Gott, das hätte ich niemals gewagt, für wen hältst du mich?», verteidigte Harry sich sogleich und nur langsam, liess der Blonde sich zurücksinken, «Davon habe ich erst später erfahren, oder was dachtest du, wie ich unter zwölf, zur auswahlstehenden Modellen genau diese gefunden habe?!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Erstaunlich zu welchen Meisterleistungen du im Stande bist trotz des Fehlens physischer Gefahr.», grinste Malfoy schelmisch, eine Augenbraue beeindruckt gezückt – ein Einsatz, zu dem sie höchst selten animiert wurde.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Zwölf Lesebrillen Malfoy – what the fuck?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Statt zu antworten, studierte Malfoy ihn eine Weile gedankenverloren. «Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten Potter?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Misstrauisch beäugte er seinen Partner. «…jaa?»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Statt besagtes Geheimnis preiszugeben, schlängelte Malfoy sich aus Bett und trat an Harry heran. Grinsend hielt er ihm die Hand entgegen. «Du wirst es nur erfahren, im Austausch gegen einen Unbrechbaren – schwöre es Potter.», das Funkeln in seinen Augen, war dasselbe wie Berylls, als er den Helden am Hacken wusste und es <em><span class="user_italic">sollte</span> </em>Harry eine Warnung sein.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Malfoy teilte keine Geheimnisse, nicht aus dem fahlen Grund des Vertrauens, nicht aus Nettigkeit, nicht aus Nächstenliebe und schon gar nicht mit <em><span class="user_italic">ihm</span></em>. Besseren Wissens, schlug Harry nichts desto trotz ein und besiegelte den Schwur.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>«Ich besitze <em><span class="user_italic">keine</span> </em>Leseschwäche Potter.», offenbarte Malfoy diabolisch und liess sich jedes Wort auf der Zunge vergehen, «Sämtliche Brillen sind <em>korrektur<span class="user_italic">los</span> </em>und dienen lediglich als irreführendes Accessoires.» «Nein!» «Doch.» «NEIN!», schälte Harry sich ungalant aus den Decken, verfing sich darin und wäre beinahe herausgefallen, «Sag mir, dass das ein schlechter Scherz ist Malfoy!»,<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Lachend wurde es zur Kenntnis genommen und es war <em><span class="user_italic">kein</span> </em>gutmütiges. «Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern Potter, aber dir zu liebe mache ich eine Ausnahme: Sie sind allesamt <em><span class="user_italic">langweilige</span></em>, <em><span class="user_italic">banale</span> </em>und <em><span class="user_italic">nutzlose</span> </em>Attrappen. Nun ja, sagen wir <em><span class="user_italic">fast</span> </em>nutzlos – schliesslich stehen sie mir einfach nur hervorragend.» «Ich hasse dich Malfoy!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Sich gerührt ans Herz fassend, erwiderte dieser den Blick. «Oh Potter – ich hasse dich auch!»<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Und als die Krankenschwester eintrat, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie entlassen waren, begab sich Harry zum Haus seiner besten Freunde, in der folternden Gewissheit, diese Offenbarung niemals mit ihnen teilen zu können. <em><span class="user_italic">Elender Bastard</span></em><span class="user_italic">!</span><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In der ersten Fassung des Kapitels war da kein Drachen vorhanden *lach*</p><p>Bis zur nächsten Katastrophe,<br/>eure NiFuu</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Und das war «The Beginning»! Hoffe ihr hattet was zum Lachen, es wird nicht besser werden ;)<br/>Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,<br/>eure NiFuu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>